


Браслет

by musmus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmus/pseuds/musmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Гермионы есть всё, о чём только можно мечтать… кроме нормальной жизни. Устав от её всезнайства, Драко Малфой заключает с ней пари. Победитель получает всё, но каждая победа имеет свою цену.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bracelet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58149) by AkashaTheKitty. 



> Огромное спасибо Argentum_Anima и carramba за частичный бетинг :)

У седьмого курса были заклинания. Если сравнивать с прошлым годом, то число студентов, посещающих тот или иной предмет, уменьшилось: многие поняли, что взвалили на себя непосильную ношу и отказались от изучения лишнего. Но к заклинаниям это не имело никакого отношения. Двадцать пять человек со всех четырех факультетов выбрали именно этот предмет, так что учащихся стало даже больше, чем прежде. На сегодня это было последнее занятие, и по случаю пятницы, большинство студентов с нетерпением ждали его окончания. Большинство. Но не все.

Гермиона подняла руку.

— Венделину Странную сжигали на костре сорок семь раз, сэр! — нетерпеливо ответила она преподавателю.

Сзади послышались стоны и ворчание однокурсников, и Гермиона, нахмурившись, оглянулась. Она не понимала, почему всё чаще и чаще на её ответы следует именно такая реакция. Кто-то фыркнул, и Гермиона немедленно обратила взгляд на виновника. Конечно же, это был Драко Малфой, смотревший ей в глаза своим коронным насмешливым взглядом. Она нахмурилась ещё сильнее. Ну, по крайней мере, он всегда реагировал именно так.

— Э-э-э… верно, мисс Грейнджер, — ответил профессор Флитвик в своей обычной дружелюбной манере. — И как же ей удалось выжить? — он выжидающе посмотрел на аудиторию, которая, в большинстве своем, осталась безучастной. Кто-то кашлянул. Профессор вздохнул. — Мисс Грейнджер? — кое-кто снова застонал, и Флитвик осадил их строгим взглядом.

— С помощью чар, замораживающих пламя, сэр, — ответила она, не обращая внимания на реакцию остальных, но, тем не менее, сильно пнула Рона под столом, когда тот, как и все, закатил глаза и что-то пробормотал. В самом деле, он же её друг.

— Верно, — ответил профессор и продолжил объяснять, как правильно замораживать пламя. У Рона на глазах выступили слёзы, и он наклонился, чтобы потереть голень. Сидевшая сзади Мэнди Броклхерст из Когтеврана захихикала.

Вскоре студенты получили задание потренироваться. Гермиона, конечно же, справилась с ним практически с первой попытки, и теперь с удовлетворением проводила рукой сквозь пламя, чувствуя только приятный тёплый воздух.

— Очень хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, — похвалил профессор Флитвик, и Гермиона просияла.

— Очень хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, — передразнил кто-то, когда профессор оказался за пределами слышимости, и в аудитории раздались смешки. Гермиона не обратила на них внимания.

— Эй, Грейнджер! — крикнул Малфой, стоя рядом с другими слизеринцами. — Не хочешь шагнуть в моё пламя, чтобы проверить, всё ли я сделал правильно? — снова раздался смех.

Гермиона наградила Малфоя сердитым взглядом, но он, усмехнувшись, отвернулся к всё ещё хохочущему Забини и Нотту, честно пытавшемуся скрыть улыбку. Профессор Флитвик признал этот вопрос допустимым и поспешил проверить пламя Малфоя, которое, к величайшему сожалению Гермионы, было заморожено правильно.

Гарри и Рон пытались помочь друг другу, и хотя Гермиона была не против выручить Гарри, она все еще обижалась на Рона, поэтому повернулась к Невиллу и решила помочь ему. Она почувствовала извращённое удовлетворение, когда заклинание у него получилось раньше, чем у Рона. Гарри умудрился справиться самостоятельно, но вот у Рона и правда были проблемы, да и палочку он держал совсем не так, как нужно.

Демонстративно повернувшись к нему спиной, Гермиона оглянулась на группу слизеринцев, большинство из которых сейчас просто разговаривали. Только одна студентка этого факультета до сих пор не справилась с заданием: Дафна Гринграсс — относительно неприметная девушка, если сравнивать с другими слизеринцами. Дафна разочарованно вздохнула, и Забини хотел ей помочь, но его опередил Малфой: одной рукой он обхватил её запястье, а другой притянул ближе к себе, обняв за талию. Дафна была невысокой и доставала Малфою только до подбородка. Игриво подмигнув друзьям, Малфой наклонился и что-то зашептал ей на ухо. Дафна покраснела, и Гермиона сердито прищурилась, шокированная поведением Малфоя. Поговаривали, что он встречался с Панси Паркинсон, которая — что было ему на руку — на заклинания не ходила, и вот, значит, как он себя ведет? Однако прежде, чем Гермионе представилась возможность озвучить свое мнение, Дафна взмахнула палочкой и завизжала от восторга, обнаружив, что заклинание получилось. Малфой отпустил её и ушел обратно к приятелям.

Закатив глаза, Гермиона развернулась к своим друзьям и вскрикнула от удивления: пламя Рона разрослось до такой степени, что лизало языками потолок. Отступив на пару шагов назад, она медленно покачала головой. У неё в голове не укладывалось, как подобное возможно сотворить с помощью чар, замораживающих пламя. Со всех сторон слышались одобрительные возгласы и аплодисменты в адрес Рона, чье лицо по цвету напоминало помидор. Флитвик поспешил взять ситуацию под контроль, наказав Рону быть осторожнее и больше практиковаться, а затем отпустил всех с занятия.

Обычный пятничный вечер.

Гермиона быстро схватила сумку и заторопилась вслед за остальными. Через полчаса она должна быть на собрании у директора вместе со старостой мальчиков, но до этого еще нужно забежать к себе, чтобы переодеться. 

— Что ты ей сказал? — спросил Забини у Малфоя. Они стояли в нескольких шагах от Гермионы, пока толпа учащихся постепенно перетекала в коридор. — Я никогда не видел, чтобы она так краснела.

Малфой усмехнулся:

— Я просто преподал ей кое-какой урок по заклинаниям.

Гермиона не сдержалась и фыркнула. И они, очевидно, услышали это, потому как обернулись и вперили в неё взгляды: темнокожий брюнет с холодными карими глазами и бледный сероглазый блондин с зализанными назад волосами. Абсолютно непохожие внешне, эти двое, тем не менее, были слизеринцами до мозга костей. 

— Трудно научить тому, чего не знаешь, Малфой, — едко прокомментировала она.

Его брови поползли вверх.

— А ты… знаешь? — спросил он. — Вот почему ты так популярна среди мальчиков, да, Грейнджер? — они с Забини расхохотались и ушли, не дожидаясь ответа.

На самом-то деле, конечно, ответить ей было нечего. Во всяком случае, такого, что могло бы поставить его на место. Она не пользовалась успехом у парней. Обычно Гермиона списывала это на отсутствие женственности и на то, что парни-одногодки побаиваются её ума. Но им этого понять не дано. 

Гарри и Рон нагнали Гермиону в тот момент, когда она сверлила взглядом удаляющихся слизеринцев.

— Куда ты так спешишь? — спросил Рон, очевидно, забыв об их небольшой перепалке на занятии. Гермиона решила спустить ему это с рук. В конце концов, он получил весьма ощутимый пинок.

— Мне нужно успеть переодеться. У меня собрание через… — она посмотрела на часы, — двадцать пять минут. — И зашагала еще быстрее.

— Ах, да, — сказал Гарри. — Ну и как тебе работается старостой девочек? Уже месяц прошёл, ничего страшного не случилось?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Всё в порядке.

— Я всё еще не могу поверить, что они назначили старостой мальчиков слизеринца, — проворчал Рон.

Гермиона посмотрела на него, удивлённо приподняв брови.

— Да ладно? А кого еще могли назначить? Тебя? — она не удержалась и весьма нелестно хихикнула, тем самым заслужив неодобрительный взгляд Рона.

— Или Гарри! Он не так уж и занят в этом году! Знаешь, не обязательно иметь опыт работы старостой факультета. Хотя, должен напомнить, он и в прошлом году не был занят! 

Гарри покачал головой.

— На меня не рассчитывай, — сказал он. — Я абсолютно счастлив, что являюсь капитаном команды по квиддичу, а свободное время у меня, тем не менее, остаётся.

— А что насчёт Эрни Макмиллана? — продолжал настаивать Рон. — У него есть… необходимые для старосты мальчиков качества.

— Рон, ты шутишь? — воскликнула Гермиона. — Эрни — просто надутый болван, и ты предлагаешь мне целый год работать с ним бок о бок?

— Она права, приятель, — заметил Гарри. — Он как второй Перси.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что нынешний староста тебе нравится? — недоверчиво спросил Рон.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Нет, не хочу. Но не нужно испытывать к нему симпатию, чтобы считать, что он подходит для этой должности. Он отлично держит Слизерин под контролем, да и среди остальных студентов он — действительно достойная кандидатура. Ох, Рон, не смотри на меня так, он и вправду справляется. Слизеринцы, в основном, не любят только нас троих, а это потому, что, ну…

— Потому что я — Мальчик, который выжил, а вы — мои друзья, — хладнокровно заметил Гарри. — А еще потому, что Гермиона превосходит их по большинству предметов, — поспешил добавить он, когда Гермиона слегка нахмурилась.

Она вздохнула. Слизеринцы и правда не любили, когда кто-то вставал у них на пути, а Гарри определенно был им как кость в горле. А его маглорожденная подруга, которая постоянно опережала всех в учебе, еще больше подливала масла в огонь. Хотя в последнее время, казалось, появилась еще какая-то причина. Вот как сегодня: она явно видела, как вместе со всей группой Меган Джонс, переглянувшись с Уэйном Хопкинсом, закатила глаза, а затем они начали перешёптываться, изредка бросая косые взгляды на Гермиону. Они учились на Пуффендуе и плевать хотели на чистоту крови, так что она искренне не понимала причину такого к ней отношения. И это слегка напрягало. 

Собравшись с духом, Гермиона отбросила эти мысли. Возможно, она и не была самой популярной девушкой в Хогвартсе, но она была старостой девочек, поэтому жалеть себя ей было некогда, как не было для этого и причин. Войдя в гостиную Гриффиндора, она торопливо попрощалась с друзьями и сразу же помчалась к себе в комнату. Быстро стянув с себя мантию, она схватила джемпер, пробежалась расческой по волосам и вылетела за дверь. У неё оставалось еще шесть минут.

Вскоре она уже стояла перед горгульей на седьмом этаже, слегка задыхаясь от быстрого бега.

— Рахат-лукум, — произнесла она, посмотрев на часы. Четыре минуты. Оперативно. Горгулья отъехала в сторону, и Гермиона ступила на движущуюся лестницу. Добравшись наверх, Гермиона привела себя в порядок, вежливо постучала и, дождавшись разрешения, вошла.

— А-а, мисс Грейнджер, — поприветствовал её Дамблдор. — Вы вовремя. Но я вижу, вы пришли одна. — Он жестом предложил ей присесть.

— Одна? — в замешательстве спросила она, все ещё пытаясь совладать с дыханием.

— Да, я ждал еще и старосту мальчиков, — пояснил Дамблдор.

— О! Ну, я уверена, он будет здесь через минуту. Мне пришлось поторопиться, чтобы успеть вовремя, а ведь моя комната достаточно близко. Думаю, путь займет намного больше времени, если идти из… подземелий, — она запнулась, чувствуя себя неуютно под пристальным взглядом Дамблдора.

— Вижу, вы как всегда на стороне справедливости, мисс Грейнджер, — сказал он с усмешкой. — Но факт остается фактом: у него было столько же времени, сколько и у вас, верно?

Гермионе стало не по себе. Ей не очень хотелось отвечать за непунктуальность старосты мальчиков. Мерлина ради, она же не нанималась ему в няньки! Она слегка поерзала на месте, пытаясь придумать достойный ответ. Через несколько минут стало ясно, что молчание затянулось.

— Я, гм, уверена, что он будет здесь буквально через…

Раздался стук в дверь.

— …секунду, — закончила Гермиона, выдохнув с облегчением. Наконец-то. Она бросила взгляд на часы. Справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что он опоздал всего лишь на пять минут.

— Войдите! — откликнулся Дамблдор, а затем жестом предложил вошедшему юноше присесть.

— Грейнджер, — пробормотал он, занимая место.

— Нотт, — ответила Гермиона, слегка кивнув.

С Теодором Ноттом было не так уж и плохо сотрудничать, если не принимать во внимание его нелюбовь к маглорожденным — которую, к его чести, он не афишировал, — и то, что он был… ну… слизеринцем. Кроме того, он, на самом деле, был просто спокойным, бледным, как Малфой, худощавым парнем с каштановыми волосами и задумчивым взглядом, спрятанным за стёклами очков.

— Извините за опоздание, профессор Дамблдор, — сказал Нотт своим тихим голосом, совершенно не чувствуя за собой вины. Таков уж был его характер. Он редко говорил больше, чем просили, и искренне полагал, что если от него хотят извинений, то скажут об этом прямо.

— Всё в порядке, мистер Нотт, раз уж вы здесь, — ответил Дамблдор. — Я хотел видеть вас вместе потому, что решил кое-что изменить. Надеюсь, это пойдет на пользу вам обоим.

— Изменить, сэр? — переспросила Гермиона.

Дамблдор одобрительно улыбнулся ей.

— Да, мисс Грейнджер. Знаете, даже в спокойные времена быть старостой — тяжёлый труд. А уж сейчас это может оказаться и вовсе невыполнимой задачей. Поэтому я бы хотел, чтобы каждый из вас назначил себе заместителя. Помощника, если хотите.

— Но… — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Разве не для этого нужны старосты факультетов?

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы выбрали семикурсницу себе в помощь, мисс Грейнджер. Она разделит с вами ваши обязанности, а сейчас, больше чем когда-либо, для этого нужна зрелость.

— Это из-за Сами-Знаете-Кого? — спокойно спросил Нотт.

Гермиона почувствовала комок в горле. Она постоянно забывала, что отец Нотта был среди Пожирателей смерти тогда, в Отделе тайн чуть больше года назад. Это казалось таким далеким, таким нереальным, что она с трудом принимала тот факт, что эти люди в масках были родителями некоторых её однокурсников — не имеет значения, нравились ли ей эти однокурсники или нет.

— Да, мистер Нотт, — немного грустно ответил Дамблдор. — Война берёт своё. Несмотря на то, что случилось, — или чуть не случилось — в Хогвартсе в прошлом году, здесь по-прежнему безопасно. Но студенты до сих пор боятся. Они беспокоятся о своих семьях, о своём будущем. Естественно, преподаватели всегда готовы помочь, но большинству студентов будет легче поговорить с такими же студентами, как они, нежели с пожилыми людьми, вам не кажется? Подумайте о кандидатах на пост заместителя и возвращайтесь, чтобы обсудить их со мной. И, пожалуйста, не затягивайте.

На этой ноте собрание закончилось, и оба старосты направились к выходу из кабинета директора. Гермиона погрузилась в размышления и очнулась лишь тогда, когда за ней закрылась каменная горгулья. Бросив на Гермиону мимолётный взгляд, Нотт развернулся в сторону подземелий.

— Нотт, послушай, — окликнула его Гермиона прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть шаг. — Может, нам выбрать себе заместителей с других факультетов? Чтобы мы, как старосты, стали ближе к студентам?

Нотт просто пожал плечами и пошёл дальше.

Гермиона направилась в другую сторону.


	2. Глава 2

Популярность Гермионы неожиданно возросла, когда прошел слух, что староста девочек ищет себе заместителя и имеет полную свободу в выборе оного. Все её однокурсницы внезапно стали искать её общества и навязчиво пытались подружиться. Это было утомительно. Главным образом потому, что на поверхность всплыл тот факт, что мало кто интересовался ей в обычное время.

В конечном счете, она выбрала Падму Патил себе в заместители. Парвати была слегка обижена, но все равно гордилась сестрой. Причин выбрать Падму было множество: её ум, популярность и принадлежность к другому факультету — весомые доводы для Гермионы. Еще одна причина — Парвати. Не то чтобы они с Гермионой дружили — хоть Гермиона, в некотором роде, и считала её подругой, — но если студенты действительно станут изливать душу Падме, у неё будет мощная моральная поддержка в лице сестры. Две по цене одной, в каком-то смысле. В общем и целом, Гермиона была довольна своим выбором, согласовав его с директором в кратчайшие сроки. Неудивительно, что после этого все снова перестали обращать на неё внимание, если, конечно, не нуждались в её помощи.

Во всяком случае, Гермиону такой расклад устраивал.

В среду она направлялась в свой кабинет на еженедельную встречу с Ноттом. Чисто технически, конечно, кабинет был общим, но Нотт редко им пользовался. Этот кабинет на пятом этаже отлично подходил для комфортной работы и был достаточно большим, чтобы при необходимости проводить там собрания факультетских старост. Собраний, однако, было не слишком много — Нотт настоял на том, что не стоит беспокоить друг друга без острой нужды, пока все беспрекословно выполняют свои обязанности.

Гермиона понимала, что спорить с этим нет причин, но ей ужасно хотелось хоть как-то проявить себя, ибо старостой девочек оказалось быть не так трудно, как ожидалось, и в глубине души она была разочарована. Она думала, что будет решать серьезные проблемы, улаживать неприятности, а не просто снимать баллы с первокурсников за беготню в коридорах.

Войдя в кабинет, она услышала тихие голоса, доносившиеся с противоположной стороны комнаты, где возле камина, спинкой к двери, стояли два удобных кресла. Там был и диван, но сейчас он не был занят. Посмотрев на часы, Гермиона поняла, что пришла на несколько минут раньше, а Нотт, наверное, решил перед совещанием с кем-то поговорить. Она подошла к своему столу, чтобы разобраться с парочкой других дел, пока Нотт занят беседой.

Гермиона уже заканчивала вносить изменения в расписание факультетских старост, когда услышала, как человек, с которым разговаривал Нотт, рассмеялся. По спине побежали мурашки. Гермиона обернулась: отсюда она могла ясно видеть того, кто занимал соседнее с Ноттом кресло. Она прикрыла глаза и призвала на помощь всё своё мужество.

— Нотт, здесь не место для дружеских встреч, — сказала она настолько спокойно, насколько могла. — Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, попросить своего друга уйти, чтобы мы смогли начать? — она отвернулась обратно к столу, намеренно избегая смотреть на упомянутого друга, и стала ждать, пока тот уйдет.

— Это не дружеская встреча, — невозмутимо ответил Нотт. — Познакомься, это мой заместитель.

Гермиона снова обернулась, встречаясь со злобным, торжествующим взглядом серых глаз. Нет, ничего не изменилось, рядом с Ноттом по-прежнему сидел Драко Малфой.

— Ничего лучше придумать не мог? — выпалила она. — Я знаю, что вы… дружите… — сказать, что у Нотта вообще есть друзья, было бы преувеличением. — Но мы же договорились выбрать заместителей с других факультетов?

— Не совсем, — ответил Нотт. — Я уже давно всё решил. С другой стороны, ты вольна была выбирать кого угодно, как ты и сделала, я полагаю.

Гермиона потерла виски, чувствуя подступающую головную боль.

— А что на это сказал Дамблдор?

— Он одобрил мою кандидатуру, черт тебя подери, Грейнджер. Думаешь, почему я сижу здесь и слушаю твой лепет? — сердито перебил Драко. — И я понимаю, зачем Тео нужна поддержка — ты любого с ума сведешь.

Гермиона, хмуро поджав губы, переводила взгляд с одного на другого. Малфой мрачно смотрел на неё в ответ, а Нотт всем своим видом выражал равнодушие.

— А кого выбрала ты? — спросил Нотт через несколько секунд.

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Падму Патил. Она умная, приятная в общении и хорошо подходит на…

— Гриффиндорка, верно? — перебил Малфой. — Или ты про другую?

— Она из Когтеврана, — огрызнулась Гермиона. — Раньше была старостой факультета.

— Никакой разницы, верно? Её сестра-близнец учится на Гриффиндоре и всё такое, — ухмыльнулся Драко в своей самой раздражающей манере.

— Возможно, для тебя это и так, но я, по крайней мере, попыталась выбрать кого-то не со своего факультета! — Гермиона пристально посмотрела на Нотта.

— Ага, оставляя для Тео право выбрать себе какого-нибудь милого пуффендуйца, которому он будет вынужден доверить важную работу, — сказал Драко, не обращая внимания на её попытку избавиться от него. — Нет, ты действительно думала, что так и будет? — добавил он, издеваясь, и чуть наклонился вперед.

Гермиона скрипнула зубами.

— Почему я всё ещё с тобой разговариваю? А ну, брысь отсюда! Сейчас в тебе нет никакой необходимости.

— Ах, но это решать Тео, не правда ли? — спросил он, снова отклоняясь назад. — Мы, заместители, должны быть начеку, когда вам, старостам, потребуется помощь. Конечно, грязнокровная Чудо-девочка Поттера вряд ли когда-нибудь обратится за помощью, но я подозреваю, что Тео свихнется от постоянных головных болей «с приветом от старосты девочек».

Гермиона задохнулась от такой дерзости.

— Очевидно, ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь, — проговорила она сквозь зубы, чувствуя подступающую головную боль, свою собственную «с приветом от Малфоя», — что меня ни капли не удивляет. Ты всегда так быстро бежишь впереди паровоза, показывая своё невежество, что не остаётся никаких сомнений по поводу твоих умственных способностей!

Драко так резко вскочил со своего кресла, что Гермиона испугалась, неосознанно отшатнувшись назад прежде, чем смогла взять себя в руки. Неизвестно, что случилось бы дальше, если бы не вмешался Нотт.

— Драко, — спокойно сказал он. — Увидимся в гостиной через полчаса, хорошо?

Секунду Драко выглядел так, будто всё еще собирался наброситься на Гермиону, но затем только усмехнулся и ушел, хлопнув дверью.

Гермиона развернулась к Нотту, кипя праведным гневом:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я работала вместе с этим?

— Ты первая начала оскорблять его, обвинив в невежестве, — невозмутимо, как и всегда, ответил Нотт. — Вряд ли он просто так бы это проглотил.

Гермиона покачала головой, прекрасно зная, что Малфой и мизинца её не стоит.

— Почему ты выбрал именно его? — спросила она. — Должен же быть кто-то лучше.

— Он справится, Грейнджер, если ты… просто оставишь его в покое, — ответил Нотт, снова приводя Гермиону в бешенство.

Оставить его в покое? Ей? Да Нотт просто перевернул всё с ног на голову!

— Почему он? — снова спросила она.

Секунду Нотт внимательно изучал её.

— Он был старостой на пятом курсе.

— Да, но он злоупотреблял этим и был снят с должности! — Гермиона сочла нужным подчеркнуть это.

— Нет, это не так. Его отца обвинили в пособничестве Пожирателям смерти и посадили в Азкабан, как и моего, впрочем, и я уверен, что ты уже в курсе.

— Да, и мне жаль, что так получилось, но это вряд ли могло стоить ему должности. У тебя такая же ситуация, и, тем не менее, тебя в этом году назначили старостой.

Нотт покачал головой:

— Между нами большая разница. Малфои несколько более… популярны? Всем плевать на то, что делал мой отец, и я сомневаюсь, что даже Сама-Знаешь-Кто знает о моем существовании. Драко же вдруг обнаружил, что его со всех сторон наказывают за грехи отца. Снейп узнал об этом летом и рассказал Дамблдору, а тот, в свою очередь, решил снять Драко с должности старосты, избавляя от лишнего стресса. И… ты одна из немногих, кто знает, что на самом деле случилось в прошлом году.

Она знала. Драко весь год пытался убить Дамблдора, и у него почти получилось, но в последний момент Дамблдор убедил Драко, что Орден сможет защитить их с матерью от гнева Волан-де-Морта, и в срочном порядке спрятал его. Никто, кроме членов Ордена и тех, кому рассказал Драко, об этом не знал. Дамблдор лично потребовал со всех клятву сохранить это в тайне. Все остальные студенты считали, что вторжение Пожирателей смерти — случайность, произошедшая из-за ослабших защитных чар, которые сейчас полностью восстановлены.

Конечно, другая сторона тоже знала, а Люциус Малфой не так давно исчез из Азкабана, но, похоже, не пытался выследить жену и сына. То ли ему было действительно наплевать, то ли Драко Малфой всё ещё мог доказать, что он — сын своего отца, — сказать сложно. Гермиона и сама ещё не решила, какой из вариантов более вероятен.

Она пожала плечами.

— Не понимаю, зачем ты мне это рассказываешь, и какое отношение это имеет к твоему выбору.

— А всё потому, что ты не слушаешь, — сказал Нотт. Внешне он никак не показывал своего раздражения, даже не повышал голос. Он настолько отличался от Малфоя, что это было поразительно — Гермиона всегда считала, что все слизеринцы похожи на Малфоя. — Это имеет прямое отношение к моему выбору, — спокойно продолжил он. — Если бы этого не случилось, он бы сейчас мог быть старостой мальчиков. В конце концов, именно его Дамблдор сначала назначил на должность старосты Слизерина. Его, а не меня.

— Я уверена, Дамблдор учёл эти смягчающие обстоятельства, когда решал, кого выбрать старостой мальчиков, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Не думаю, что он что-то пропустил.

— Возможно, — согласился Нотт. — Или, возможно, он сомневался, а затем решил не назначать Драко, потому что знал, что староста девочек будет слишком сильно давить на него по совершенно неподвластным ему причинам.

Нотт вышел из кабинета прежде, чем Гермиона успела придумать достойный ответ.

***

— Я её не выношу, я её на дух не выношу. Когда-нибудь она сделает из меня убийцу, — разорялся Драко, расхаживая перед друзьями в гостиной Слизерина. — Чёртова самоуверенная зануда обвиняет в невежестве меня, меня! Она смеет упрекать меня, когда я всё лето был заперт в каком-то богом забытом безопасном месте, не в силах ничего сделать, кроме как беспокоиться, не подписал ли я своей матери смертный приговор, не убив беззащитного старика.

— Успокойся, Драко, — сказал Блейз. — И говори тише, если не хочешь, чтобы об этом узнали все.

Драко упал в кресло.

— Чёртова грязнокровка. Да она даже никому не нравится, кроме этих её чокнутых друзей. Она и старостой девочек стала только благодаря своим книжкам. Явно не лучший выбор Дамблдора.

— Никто и не спорит, — сказал Блейз.

— Знаете, в этом году меня даже не хотели отпускать в Хогвартс. Сказали, что будет легче делать вид, что я мёртв, пока Сами-Знаете-Кто не будет повержен… Но кто знает, случится ли это когда-нибудь вообще? Не иметь возможности жить, как раньше, — всё равно, что умереть, понимаете?

— Мы понимаем, — успокоил его Блейз. Во взвинченном состоянии Драко редко бывал последователен. Он и сам знал это, но ему нужно было выговориться, чтобы не сойти с ума.

С Блейзом Забини Драко дружил не всегда. На самом деле, он был уверен, что первые пять с половиной лет они считали друг друга идиотами. Однако, отрекшись от Тёмного лорда, Драко постепенно остался без друзей. Без друзей в огромном враждебном мире было одиноко, и он сделал шаг навстречу Блейзу и Тео. Тео всегда держался чуть в стороне, но Блейз на удивление быстро расслабился, узнав, что Драко не собирается следовать по стопам отца. Блейз был таким же, как и все чистокровные, и держал дистанцию не поэтому; он просто не хотел иметь с Волан-де-Мортом ничего общего.

— А на пятом курсе я был вторым по всем предметам, которые посещал вместе с ней, кроме зельеварения, — там я был первым. Я не идиот! Просто у меня есть личная жизнь, понимаете? — продолжал Драко. Конечно, большую часть времени он проводил, пытаясь испортить жизнь Поттеру, но это всё же… было жизнью.

— Мы понимаем, — ответил Блейз, вздохнув с сочувствием.

— Клянусь, если бы мне нужно было убить не Дамблдора, а эту невыносимую… всезнайку, я бы сделал это. И был бы счастлив!

На этих словах Тео кашлянул. Он вошёл несколько минут назад и сидел, ожидая, пока Драко выговорится, но почувствовал, что должен что-нибудь сказать прямо сейчас. Драко и Блейз повернулись к нему с одинаково удивлёнными выражениями лица — забавно, но они всегда так удивлялись его появлению.

— Ты сможешь с ней работать? — спросил он. — Или мне лучше найти кого-нибудь другого на должность заместителя?

— О нет, — сказал Драко, резко подавшись вперёд, — ей не удастся отобрать у меня должность. Плевать, что она говорит и что думает. Она всего лишь увечная сумасшедшая дура, которая не способна найти себе парня ради спасения своей безнадёжной личной жизни. Но я не идиот!

— Нет, ты не идиот, — ответил Тео. — И именно поэтому ты, конечно же, понимаешь, что если хочешь работать со старостой девочек в принципе, постоянные угрозы убить её — не лучший поступок.

Щёки Драко слегка порозовели, и он откинулся обратно на спинку кресла.

— Ты знаешь, что я не это имел в виду, — пробормотал он.

— Мы знаем, — сказал Блейз, подозрительно весело взглянув на Тео. — Но Тео прав. Ты можешь хотеть чего угодно… просто поменьше болтай об этом.

— Просто… я очень хочу преподать ей урок… поставить её на место, понимаете?

— Не только ты, но и половина Хогвартса, приятель, — ответил Блейз, а Тео промолчал.


	3. Глава 3

— И что именно я должна делать? — спросила Падма у Гермионы, слегка нервничая, в то время как старосты собирались на одно из тех самых редких собраний. Шестнадцать факультетских старост, два заместителя и главные старосты — теперь их стало ровно двадцать. Гермионе это нравилось — даже количество было легко запомнить.

— Прямо сейчас? — спросила она. — В основном, наблюдать.

— А в целом?

— А в целом, ты не будешь делать ничего, потому что Чудо-девочка тебе не позволит.

О, великолепно. Он не мог просто молча сесть на другом конце комнаты?

— А в целом, — сказала Гермиона, игнорируя Малфоя, который, разумеется, и был тем, кто влез в разговор, а сейчас ухмылялся, занимая своё место. — Ты… ну, ты будешь мне помогать. — Она заметила, что Малфой едва сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться. — Будешь выполнять обязанности старосты девочек для Когтеврана и Пуффендуя, — импульсивно добавила она и, пока Падма едва ли не визжала от восторга, молча проклинала Малфоя, что вынудил её отдать Падме больше работы, чем хотела.

Падма сразу же побежала делиться радостной новостью со старостой шестого курса Когтеврана, которая только что вошла в кабинет. Гермиона хмуро посмотрела на Малфоя и заметила, что тот сейчас выглядел удивлённым и, скорее, задумчивым. Замечательно. Она оторвала от сердца половину того, о чём мечтала шесть лет, получив в ответ задумчивость. Разве он не должен, по крайней мере, плеваться, демонстрируя, как ненавидит, что так жестоко ошибался?

Не то чтобы он так уж сильно ошибался. Она не хотела делиться обязанностями. Это её должность, чёрт возьми! Она упорно трудилась и честно её заработала. Она не чувствовала перегрузки и спокойно могла справиться со всем самостоятельно. Теперь же, благодаря её собственной несдержанности, обязанностей осталось ещё меньше. Замечательно, просто замечательно.

Она повернулась спиной к Малфою и лицом к лицу столкнулась с Ноттом. Чёртовы слизеринцы, везде они.

— Это было неожиданно, — заметил он.

Гермиона слегка покраснела, зная, что Нотт, скорее всего, догадался, что она позволила себя спровоцировать.

— Да, но мне так даже будет легче, не считаешь?

Нотт приподнял брови.

— Считаю. Но я не имел в виду разделение обязанностей по факультетам. Это казалось вполне логичным и ожидаемым с твоей стороны.

Гермиона была сбита с толку. Нотт часто говорил непонятные вещи, но обычно она как-то могла проследить ход его мыслей.

— Тогда что? — спросила она.

Нотт улыбнулся краем губ, как если бы вся эта ситуация с Гермионой его забавляла, и посмотрел поверх её плеча на Малфоя, словно спрашивая, понял ли тот. Гермиона обернулась, встречаясь с направленным на неё взглядом. Вместо Нотта ответил Малфой:

— Ты оставила Слизерин себе.

«Ну, конечно же, я оставила Слизерин себе. Я не ненавижу Падму!»

Гермиона уже открыла рот и хотела произнести это вслух, когда заметила на себе пристальный взгляд Нотта. Что-то подсказывало ей, что он совершенно точно знает, что она собиралась сказать. Гермиона закрыла рот, бросив мрачный взгляд на Нотта и Малфоя.

— Слизерин — один из наиболее… сложных факультетов, — огрызнулась она, имея в виду обоих. — Она не должна делать за меня всю работу, — Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на Нотта, и тот легко кивнул, показывая, что такой ответ его устраивает.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что… — начал Драко, одержимый желанием вывести из себя раздражающую его старосту девочек, но был грубо прерван Ноттом.

— Думаю, стоит начать собрание, раз уж все на месте.

Тео, как обычно, был само спокойствие и невозмутимость, когда смотрел в глаза Драко, но тот точно знал, что выражал этот взгляд: «Прекрати пререкаться с ней, если не хочешь потерять должность». Драко вздохнул и махнул рукой. Да бога ради, это того не стоит.

Тем не менее, забавно, как она даже не подумала отдать девчонке Патил Слизерин — очевидно, что ноги большинства конфликтов растут оттуда. С её стороны было бы вполне разумно свалить это на кого-нибудь другого. Конечно, и Тео, да и он сам — слизеринцы, да и к величайшей радости Драко оказалось, что он теперь имеет доступ к спальням девочек, но в правилах было чётко сказано, что главные старосты должны уделять одинаковое внимание всем факультетам.

Разделить факультеты пополам с заместителем было довольно мудрым решением. Патил будет выполнять там роль старосты девочек, наравне с Тео или им самим (по правде говоря, они ещё не решили, что он будет делать, он просто дразнил Грейнджер забавы ради). Он понимал, почему Патил достался Когтевран, но почему Грейнджер не отдала Слизерин вместо Пуффендуя, он понять не мог. Слизеринцы доставляли неприятности только ей. У такой девушки, как Патил, с ними бы не было никаких проблем. Она что, мазохистка?

Конечно, существовала вероятность того, что она вообще об этом не подумала. Она определённо не выглядела довольной, когда эти слова сорвались у неё с языка. Всё интересней и интересней. Означает ли это, что на подсознательном уровне она считала Пуффендуй низшим факультетом, несмотря на всю эту ерунду о «верности и чести». Он мог поклясться, что так и есть — это естественно для таких, как она: защищать неудачников, а втайне восхищаться теми, от кого ты их защищаешь больше всего.

Драко фыркнул, и Нотт бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд. Грейнджер начала говорить, объясняя ситуацию факультетским старостам. Чёрт, как много слов! Драко пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку стула и начал внимательно изучать трещину на потолке, напоминая себе о преимуществах, которые даёт должность заместителя.

***

Обед в Большом зале обычно проходил довольно мирно, но сегодня Гермиона не могла не хмуриться, глядя на Падму, которая буквально светилась, сидя за столом Когтеврана. Она не считала себя мелочной и смирилась с тем, что отдала Падме два факультета. В конце концов, у Гермионы остались самые проблемные. Просто… Падма была так популярна и настолько сильно занята, как Гермиона не была, пожалуй, с самого своего назначения на должность старосты девочек. Казалось, люди буквально стекаются к ней с вопросами, а первый ежедневный отчёт, который она предоставила Гермионе, был переполнен незначительными проблемами учащихся, с которыми Падма, к сожалению, уже разобралась самостоятельно.

Она попыталась утешиться тем, что Нотт — или Малфой, если на то пошло, — тоже казался не слишком занятым, но, тайком бросив взгляд на его стол, без особых усилий обнаружила, что к нему тоже приходит больше студентов, чем к ней. Ради всего святого, даже некоторые гриффиндорцы предпочли его ей!

Она была полной неудачницей.

Гермиона потыкала свой обед вилкой. У неё всегда были проблемы с общением, но ей явно недоставало чего-то ещё — того, чем обладал даже такой неприступный слизеринец, как Теодор Нотт. Она была так расстроена, что даже подумывала отказаться от должности. Было бы полнейшим эгоизмом так за неё держаться, когда Падма, похоже, справлялась гораздо лучше.

— Что случилось? — спросил Гарри, немного понаблюдав за Гермионой.

Она пожала плечами, не горя желанием продолжать разговор. Она понимала, что выглядит, будто вот-вот расплачется, поэтому изо всех сил старалась показать, что её это не так сильно беспокоит.

— Тебя кто-то достаёт? — допытывался Гарри. — Это Малфой? — при этом он стиснул зубы, а его зелёные глаза заблестели от ярости.

Гермиона слегка вздрогнула.

— Нет, конечно, — пробормотала она. Гарри, похоже, был готов ввязаться в драку, что обычно было ему несвойственно.

— Тогда в чём дело? Ты сама на себя не похожа, с тех пор как выбрали заместителей. — Гермиона обратила внимание, что Гарри сжал кулаки, искренне волнуясь, не беспокоит ли её кто-нибудь. Это её тронуло. И показало, как мало он знал о её бедах в этом году.

Она решила, что будет лучше прояснить ситуацию.

— Вот, посмотри на неё, — сказала она, жестом указывая на Падму.

Гарри проследил за жестом, и на его лице отразилось замешательство.

— Падма? — спросил он. — …Это она доставляет тебе неприятности? — он слегка нахмурился, не слишком довольный перспективой проклинать девушку, которой, ко всему прочему, ещё и симпатизировал.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Нет, она отлично справляется! — она ткнула в еду вилкой ещё пару раз.

Гарри медленно развернулся обратно.

— Ты расстроена… потому что заместитель, которого выбрала ты… отлично справляется? — спросил он.

Гермиона кивнула, чувствуя себя ещё более несчастной.

Гарри снова нахмурился, пытаясь разобраться, как работает мозг Гермионы. Девушек ему никогда не понять, но он сделал титаническое усилие, чтобы хотя бы попытаться.

— Если чувствуешь, что у тебя отнимают власть, найди какой-нибудь способ вернуть её, — сказал он. — В конце концов, староста девочек — ты.

Гермиона сглотнула.

— Но в этом ведь нет никакого смысла, верно? Она хорошая, а я — нет.

Гарри был полностью сбит с толку.

— О чём ты говоришь?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Я не справляюсь с ролью старосты девочек, Гарри. Преподаватели меня любят, а вот студенты — нет. Никто не желает обращаться ко мне за помощью.

— Я уверен, что это не так, Гермиона, — сказал Гарри успокаивающим тоном.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Ну да, посмотри, люди так и стекаются ко мне толпами.

— Может, ты просто… — замялся Гарри, собираясь с мыслями.

— Может, я просто что? — переспросила Гермиона.

Гарри вздрогнул и огляделся, вероятно, в поисках поддержки. Наконец, он вздохнул и сказал:

— Послушай, Гермиона, не пойми меня неправильно…

— Может, я просто что, Гарри? — голос Гермионы поднялся на тон выше.

Гарри с трудом сглотнул.

— Может, тебе просто нужно… немного расслабиться. Позволь им приходить к тебе. И, ради бога, не читай нотаций.

— Я не читаю нотаций! — возмущённо ответила Гермиона.

— Именно это ты и делаешь, — со вздохом сказал Гарри. — Из лучших побуждений, но это отталкивает людей от… куда ты? — Гермиона резко встала.

— Туда, где не смогу случайно кого-нибудь отчитать, — ответила она и с гордым видом удалилась.

***

Позже тем же вечером Драко прилёг на один из удобных диванов в своей гостиной и закрыл глаза. Голова болела сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он и не представлял, что выслушивание жалоб людей на их мелкие проблемы и склоки входит в его обязанности. Очевидно, входит. Он проклял Нотта за то, что тот уговорил его на это согласиться.

«Ты общительней, чем я, — сказал он. — Это имеет смысл, только если ты умеешь говорить с людьми».

То есть, Драко имел сомнительное удовольствие два часа подряд слушать чужое нытьё. Раньше Драко никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии поныть, но сейчас вдруг понял, почему отец обычно покупал ему что-нибудь, чтобы прекратить нытьё. Может, ему так поступить в следующий раз… да, он так и сделает. Он поклялся, что следующему человеку, который будет жаловаться, он купит что-нибудь — что угодно, лишь бы заставить прекратить это.

— Эй, Драко! — позвал его знакомый голос. Слишком громко — боль в голове усилилась.

Драко застонал, но глаз не открыл.

— Блейз, уйди отсюда, дай мне умереть спокойно.

Он знал, что Блейз, к сожалению, не уйдет, и что прямо сейчас он, скорее всего, ухмыляется.

— Интересно-интересно… Последний раз я это слышал, когда ты накануне вечером опустошил весь мой запас огневиски. — Драко почувствовал, как Блейз уселся в кресло рядом с диваном. Чтоб его, он действительно не собирался уходить.

— Я не пил, — сказал Драко, чувствуя стремительно возрастающее раздражение от своего разговорчивого друга. — Я не пью по будням.

— Я знаю. Итак, что привело тебя в такое очаровательное состояние?

— Нытьё… — пробормотал Драко. — Много нытья…

— Ну, тогда, может, следует прекратить? — предложил Блейз и широко усмехнулся, когда Драко, наконец, приоткрыл один глаз, уставившись на него.

— Не моё нытьё, придурок, — проворчал он. — Чужое нытьё. Клянусь, этого не было прописано в моих обязанностях.

— Я более чем уверен, что было, — возразил Блейз. — Ты был слишком возбуждён, получив доступ в женские спальни, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

В этот момент Драко не смог сдержать усмешку.

— О, да. Было такое.

— И есть ли там что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Блейз.

В действительности, Драко этого не знал. Он был слишком занят менее приятными моментами своей работы. Он пожал плечами.

— Что? — спросил Блейз, едва сдерживая смех. — Неужели даже к Панси не заглянул?

При упоминании Панси Драко снова застонал, а голова буквально взорвалась от боли.

— Проблемы в раю? — спросил Блейз.

— Нет никакого рая, — выплюнул Драко, едва слыша свой голос сквозь пульсирующую в висках кровь. — Нельзя ли отложить эту маленькую душещипательную беседу на потом?

— Гм... — Блейз сделал вид, что размышляет над этим. — Нет. Не думаю.

— Чёрт возьми, зачем ты меня мучаешь? — простонал Драко.

— Это весело. Выше нос, по крайней мере, тебе не нужно слушать никого другого, пока есть я.

Драко снова приоткрыл глаз и заметил нескольких подозрительных пятикурсников, которые, возможно, нуждались в его помощи. Боже, только не это.

— Отлично, — выдавил он. — Мы расстались. Точнее, это я с ней расстался. — Не в его природе было позволять другим думать, что его сможет кто-то бросить.

— Почему? — искренне удивился Блейз. — Я думал, у вас всё хорошо.

— Было, — пробормотал Драко, — когда мы не встречались официально. А потом она захотела стать единственной и неповторимой, что я воспринял вполне нормально, но она стала такой… прилипчивой. Я и шагу не мог ступить без неё. Поэтому я сказал ей, что для меня она больше не единственная и неповторимая. — Панси это не понравилось. Даже мысли о сцене, которую она закатила, было бы достаточно, чтобы удвоить головную боль, поэтому Драко предпочёл не вспоминать об этом.

— Ну и ну… — пробормотал Блейз. — И это было недостаточно важно, чтобы сказать мне?

Драко пожал плечами. На самом деле, он даже об этом не задумывался.

— Кто бы говорил, — сказал он.

— В смысле? — насторожился Блейз.

Драко позволил себе слегка ухмыльнуться.

— Знаешь, она рассказала мне. Панси. Мы не только обжимались по углам. Трейси Дэвис. Полукровка, верно? Я слышал, что вы были довольно дружны летом, — он сделал паузу, ожидая ответа Блейза, но ответа не последовало, и он продолжил: — Очевидно, Трейси всё рассказала Панси. Панси ей сначала не поверила, но она предъявила доказательство…

— Чёрта с два она предъявила! — прорычал Блейз.

— Предъявила, не сомневайся. Я, правда, не помню, что именно. Я не видел. Тебе лучше спросить об этом у Панси или у Трейси. Так что, когда свадьба?

— Нет у меня ничего с этой стервой, — рявкнул Блейз, — и никогда не было! Она лжёт! — Драко услышал грохот отодвигаемого стула.

Он знал, что Трейси не лжёт, но прекрасно понимал, что Блейз ни за что бы не признался в чувствах к полукровке, как и он сам сделал бы на его месте. Они были чистокровными и должны были сохранять чистоту рода. Если мать Блейза узнает о его похождениях, его сразу же, за несколько лет до положенного срока, женят на любой подходящей девушке, дабы предотвратить дальнейшее неповиновение. И это в лучшем случае. Драко не собирался никому об этом рассказывать, совершенно не беспокоясь, что Блейз захочет жениться на одной из нынешних подружек, но он не мог заставить молчать остальных. Он просто надеялся, что Блейз поймёт намёк и будет разборчивее в своих связях.

Когда Блейз ушёл, пробормотав какое-то извинение, Драко вздохнул с облегчением. Наконец-то он сможет спокойно отдохнуть.

Спокойствие длилось ровно тридцать секунд, а затем к нему подошёл какой-то второкурсник, робко попросив перенести отработку у Макгонагалл, которой, по-видимому, до смерти боялся. Драко хотел показать ему, чего действительно стоит бояться, но решил этого не делать, искренне желая сохранить должность.

Проклятье, ещё бы вспомнить почему.


	4. Глава 4

После ужина Гермиона уже успокоилась и решила не отказываться от должности. Конечно, Падма справилась — ей достались самые простые факультеты. Слизеринцы свысока смотрели на Гермиону из-за того, что она была маглорождённой гриффиндоркой, а гриффиндорцы… ну, она, может, и читала иногда нотации, а недостатком большинства гриффиндорцев была чрезмерная гордость. Ей просто нужно завоевать расположение слизеринцев и вернуть доверие гриффиндорцев.

«Ох, ну конечно, почему я раньше об этом не догадалась? — с сарказмом подумала она. — Теперь всё станет в разы легче!»

Она сидела в библиотеке, погрузившись в учёбу. На самом деле, сидеть в библиотеке было не обязательно. Никаких обширных исследований проводить было не нужно, а у неё был кабинет старост и собственная комната в башне Гриффиндора, где она могла бы заниматься, если бы захотела. Ей просто нравилось сидеть в библиотеке. Нравились книги и тишина. Нравилось, что вокруг много людей, и никто не ждёт от неё общительности. Вообще-то, сейчас здесь никого не было, потому как библиотека была закрыта, но Гермионе просто… нравилось это ощущение. Кроме того, это была одна из немногих привилегий старосты девочек, которые ей действительно нравились — приходить и уходить, когда вздумается.

Несколько минут она пристально вглядывалась в текст, не видя ничего, кроме собственных мыслей. Когда поняла, что учиться не получается, она застонала и уткнулась лбом в раскрытую книгу. Если так продолжать и дальше, скоро она станет не только плохой старостой, но и плохой студенткой.

— Я знал, что у тебя есть какой-то специальный трюк, чтобы впитывать в себя так много информации, — пробормотал кто-то.

Гермиона резко подняла голову и прищурилась. Малфой. Прекрасный способ сделать отличный день ещё лучше!

— Чего тебе? — спросила она.

Его брови взлетели вверх.

— Вот это да, Грейнджер, теперь я понимаю, почему ты так популярна. Твоё очарование просто зашкаливает.

Только не это, не сейчас.

— Иди донимай кого-нибудь другого, — сказала она, возвращаясь взглядом к книге.

— Я бы хотел, очень хотел, — сказал он, опершись бедром об стол, — но Тео попросил меня отыскать тебя. Сандра попала в больничное крыло. Ничего серьёзного, но она должна была патрулировать коридоры сегодня. Он просил тебя найти ей замену.

— О, — смутилась Гермиона. Он искал её не чтобы поиздеваться, а по поручению Нотта, и просил исполнить свои прямые обязанности. — Я заменю её. — Она заметила, что он слегка поморщился. — С кем я буду?

— Со мной, — чуть не застонал он. Он ничего больше не сказал, но, судя по тому, как его перекосило, явно сдерживался из последних сил, и Гермиона почти восхитилась им. Нотт, должно быть, сказал ему что-то такое, отчего он даже не стал умолять её найти замену.

— Ты мог бы сказать об этом и раньше, — Гермиона даже не пыталась скрыть раздражение.

— Я думал, что ты знаешь расписание наизусть, — выдавил он. Он не смог до конца спрятать злость, что слегка позабавило Гермиону.

— Очевидно, не знаю, — жёстко ответила она.

— Очевидно. Слушай, я пойму, если ты… э-э-э… — он бросил взгляд на книги. — Если ты забыла, что собиралась ещё позаниматься. Я уверен, Падма…

Гермиона так резко остановилась, что Малфой удивлённо замолчал.

— Я буду готова, как только отнесу сумку в комнату.

***

Патрулировать коридоры вместе с Малфоем было неприятно.

Не то чтобы он был груб или без конца язвил, вовсе нет. Похоже, он решил, что лучше просто молчать, и она от всего сердца с ним согласилась. Она даже не пыталась завести беседу. Поэтому молчание затягивалось — и чем дальше, тем больше. Гермиона и прежде не всегда могла найти, о чём поговорить с напарником во время обхода, но никогда ещё молчание не было столь содержательным.

Ей не нравилось и то, что приходится ночью ходить с Малфоем в одиночку. Это казалось неправильным. Опасным. Она убедилась, что легко сможет достать палочку… просто на всякий случай.

Контроль за соблюдением хогвартских правил всегда входил в обязанности старост. В правилах также было указано, что студенты не должны бродить по коридорам после отбоя, а находиться в своих спальнях, в безопасности. Однако патрулирование коридоров было введено по предложению Дамблдора только с этого года. Мера, принятая, в основном, ради того, чтобы все чувствовали себя в большей безопасности. Преподаватели тоже патрулировали, но, не считая Дамблдора, их было всего тринадцать (вряд ли Биннс был бы полезен в этом деле), поэтому шестнадцать старост факультетов, двое главных старост и два заместителя оказали существенную помощь в поддержании порядка.

Единственное, что сейчас беспокоило Гермиону — это… нежелательный элемент в лице Малфоя. Это он когда-то провёл в Хогвартс Пожирателей смерти, а сейчас он — один из тех, кто следит за безопасностью? Она не доверяла ему. На самом деле, она была, скорее, рада, что именно она патрулирует вместе с Малфоем, ибо только она помнила об опасности, которую он представляет. Да, это было неприятно, но она, по крайней мере, знала, чего ожидать, и смогла бы справиться самостоятельно.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, Грейнджер, — прорычал он наконец, когда они через полчаса завернули за угол.

— Неужели? — спросила она.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я бы сделал одно и то же дважды?

Гермиона размышляла несколько секунд.

— Нет… не одно и то же. Но есть разные способы достижения одной и той же цели.

Он коснулся лба и скривился, будто бы у него резко заболела голова. Отлично. Гермиона надеялась, что так оно и было.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что я мог стать не очень популярным у Сама-Знаешь-Кого после своего провала? — это прозвучало натянуто.

— Приходило, конечно, — ответила она. — Еще одна причина оправдаться в его глазах. — Сейчас они спускались по лестнице. Гермиона с нетерпением ждала окончания патрулирования, но, увы, до него оставалось, по меньшей мере, несколько часов, поэтому быстрая ходьба помочь никак не могла.

— Так вот почему ты всё равно решила пойти, — сказал он с обидой в голосе. — Ты видишь во мне врага.

Она фыркнула.

— Не льсти себе. Я вижу в тебе угрозу, а не врага.

Его губы двигались, но она ничего не слышала. Она склонила голову, наблюдая за Малфоем: казалось, он изо всех сил пытался сдержаться. Или обзывал её всеми возможными ругательствами, которые Нотт, скорее всего, запретил говорить ей в лицо. А может, он делал и то, и другое.

— Разговариваешь сам с собой, Малфой? — поддразнила она. — Знаешь, это плохой знак. Ты в одном шаге от Святого Мунго.

— К чёрту всё, — сказал он. — Я ухожу. — Он развернулся и приступил к выполнению обещанного.

Гермиона застыла в изумлении.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и уйти, мы ещё не закончили!

Он повернулся к ней лицом и, пятясь назад, ответил:

— О нет, мы закончили! — а затем развернулся обратно и ушёл восвояси.

***

— Теперь ты видишь, почему он должен уйти! — с блеском в глазах закончила рассказывать Гермиона, обращаясь к Нотту. Сон не остудил её гнев ни на йоту. Она была в ярости, что Малфой просто бросил её в середине обхода. Очевидно, он не в состоянии профессионально подойти к этому. А что, если кто-то действительно решил бы напасть на Хогвартс, пока она патрулировала коридоры в одиночестве?

Нотт действительно хмурился. Это было самым сильным проявлением его эмоций, которое она когда-либо видела. Отлично! Возможно, он начинает понимать свою ошибку.

— Нет, — он удивил её, — не вижу.

Гермиона нервно расхаживала взад-вперёд перед Ноттом, который со скучающим видом сидел на диване в кабинете старост.

— В смысле? Я же сказала, что…

— Я слышал и его версию. По правде говоря, думаю, любому слизеринцу было бы трудно этого не услышать.

Гермиона нахмурилась:

— Ты веришь ему, а не мне?

Ну, конечно. Они же слизеринцы. А ещё друзья. И парни.

— Нет, — он удивил её ещё раз, — я верю, что истина где-то посередине.

Гермиона быстро прогнала в памяти вчерашнее происшествие. Ладно, она, может, и упустила некоторые несущественные мелочи, но правда всё равно на её стороне.

— Это не меняет того, что он…

— Вот скажи мне, Грейнджер, — перебил Нотт, — ты хочешь, чтобы он стал похож на своего отца или же всё-таки остался чуть менее… жестоким?

Гермиона моргнула.

— Конечно, я не хочу, чтобы он стал похож на Люциуса Малфоя, — фыркнула она. — Он не принёс мне ничего хорошего. Но, думаю, всё к тому и идёт, и ты не сможешь убедить меня в обратном.

— Вижу, — сказал Нотт. — Тогда, полагаю, на этом и закончим. Ты, как и твои друзья, не делаешь ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то помочь, так что, скорее всего, в конечном итоге окажешься права. Поздравляю.

— Так, значит, у нас теперь я буду виновата, если Малфой вдруг опять оступится? — воскликнула Гермиона, поражённая такой несправедливостью.

— Он хочет сохранить свою должность. Проявить себя. Настолько сильно, что пошёл искать тебя, когда я попросил, и даже согласился патрулировать вместе с тобой. Это может шокировать тебя, Грейнджер, но ты ему не слишком нравишься. Но, несмотря на это, он действительно пытался сдерживаться, в то время как ты даже шагу не сделала в этом направлении, не считаешь?

Гермиона покраснела. Ладно, может она и не была очень уж любезной.

— Не сдерживался он, даже не пытался, — пробормотала она.

— Я же просил тебя дать ему время привыкнуть. Должен сказать, я разочарован в тебе. Я думал, у тебя сильнее развито чувство справедливости.

И это слизеринец говорит ей о справедливости? Должно быть, скоро и рак на горе свистнет, и мир перевернётся.

— Зачем ты вообще с ним пошла? Ты прекрасно могла выбрать любую другую старосту. Ты что, действительно думала, что Драко убьёт её?

«Он заговорил о Падме, а я оказалась настолько мелочной, что не смогла допустить, что она сделает ещё хоть что-нибудь лучше, чем я».

Вот дерьмо. Она действительно плохо справлялась со своими обязанностями.

— Конечно, нет, — вздохнула она и опустилась в кресло, потеряв весь запал. — Мне жаль, что так вышло, ладно?

— Ты не передо мной должна извиняться, — сказал Нотт.

У Гермионы отвисла челюсть.

— Ты же не хочешь сказать, что… он ушёл в середине дежурства!

Нотт слегка поморщился.

— Ты должна радоваться этому. Я целый час слушал, как он кричит и возмущается. Если бы он остался, тебе бы это точно не понравилось.

— Хорошо, — сказала Гермиона, сложив руки на груди, — но извиняться я всё равно не буду.

— Без проблем, — сказал Нотт, поднимаясь с дивана. — Тогда я буду вынужден сообщить об этом Дамблдору.

— Ты что, меня шантажируешь?

Нотт ухмыльнулся:

— Я всё ещё слизеринец, знаешь ли.

***

Трансфигурация. Ещё один популярный предмет. Пять гриффиндорцев, шесть когтевранцев, четыре слизеринца и три пуффендуйца — целых восемнадцать человек. Гермиона предпочитала компании поменьше — было намного легче услышать преподавателя, да и… насмешек во время её ответов было гораздо меньше. К счастью, профессор Макгонагалл поддерживала железную дисциплину на своих занятиях. Только когда присутствовала в аудитории, конечно. Сейчас же её не было, поэтому студенты просто болтали друг с другом.

Гарри и Рон разговаривали о квиддиче. Матч со Слизерином был «всего лишь» через четыре недели, и, похоже, в последнее время это было главной темой их разговоров. Но Гермионе на это было плевать, и она чувствовала себя покинутой. Она перевела взгляд на Парвати и Лаванду, но те перешёптывались между собой и непрестанно хихикали. У когтевранцев балом, похоже, правила Падма. Терри Бут, Майкл Корнер и Стивен Корнфут жадно внимали каждому её слову, а Энтони Голдстейн и Мэнди Броклхерст сидели чуть поодаль и, похоже, обсуждали домашнее задание на сегодня. Пуффендуйцы Сьюзен Боунс* и Джастин Финч-Флетчли тихо переговаривались — Сьюзен что, краснеет? — а Уэйн Хопкинс машинально черкал что-то на листе пергамента. Гермиона перевела взгляд на слизеринцев и удивлённо вскинула бровь. Похоже, атмосфера между ними была напряжённой. Малфой был единственным парнем: он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, и с опаской посматривал на девушек вокруг себя. Панси Паркинсон мрачно смотрела на него, Трейси Дэвис сверлила взглядом стол, а Миллисента Булстроуд… скучала. Это было почти любопытно. Почти, но не совсем.

Гермиона вновь посмотрела на своих друзей и уже хотела потребовать сменить тему, когда в аудиторию вошла профессор Макгонагалл, хлопнув в ладоши, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Итак, — объявила она. — Прошу прощения, что заставила вас ждать — мистер Финч-Флетчли, прекратите немедленно и, мисс Патил, нет, я имела в виду мисс Падму Патил, прекратите разговаривать, пока я пытаюсь учить вас, — сегодня мы займёмся трансфигурацией человека.

Пока Макгонагалл наставляла студентов, что именно они должны — а главное, чего не должны — делать, повсюду слышалось бормотание, а некоторые выглядели так, будто едва сдерживают тошноту.

— Я с Гермионой! — тут же сказал Рон, когда Макгонагалл попросила разбиться на пары. Глядя на удивлённых Гарри и Гермиону, он усмехнулся: — Самосохранение, приятель. — У Гарри отвисла челюсть от такого заявления, и Гермиона не могла его винить — в паре с Роном Гарри всегда подвергался большей опасности. — Пожалуйста, Гермиона, встань со мной в пару, — настаивал Рон.

Он смотрел таким умоляющим взглядом, что Гермиона просто не могла отказать ему, несмотря на собственное чувство самосохранения. Она с тоской посмотрела в сторону Уэйна Хопкинса, с которым обычно становилась в пару.

— Гермиона? — повторил Рон, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

— Ох, хорошо, Рон, — вздохнула она. — Но только попробуй меня убить — я обязательно вернусь и отомщу тебе!

— Как приятно знать, что тебя любят, — проворчал Гарри и поплёлся к Уэйну, а Рон с облегчением улыбнулся.

Гермиона тайком взглянула на слизеринцев, чтобы увидеть, как же эта беспокойная четвёрка разбилась на пары. Малфой встал в пару с Миллисентой, которая выглядела слегка озадаченной, а Панси пренебрежительно смотрела на Трейси. Любопытно.

— Итак, кто будет первым: ты или я? — спросил Рон.

Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности и почувствовала, как у неё нервно задёргался глаз при мысли о том, во что её может трансфигурировать Рон.

— Э-э-э… лучше я, — сказала она. — И, Рон… смотри внимательно!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ― у автора была пуффендуйка Сьюзен Бутс (Susan Boots), но таковой в списке персонажей я не обнаружила и на свой страх и риск решила превратить её в Сьюзен Боунс (прим. пер.).


	5. Глава 5

— Малфой, подожди!

После занятия Гермиона собралась так быстро, как только смогла, чтобы успеть поймать Драко, пока тот не ушёл слишком далеко. Но ей всё равно пришлось бежать, лавируя между озадаченными однокурсниками, прежде чем она смогла догнать его. Её не покидало подозрение, что он намеренно её игнорирует.

— Малфой, мне нужно поговорить с тобой! — сказала она, когда, наконец, догнала его.

Он едва взглянул на неё.

— Не могу. У меня занятие.

— Это займёт всего минуту.

Она бросила на него умоляющий взгляд, и через несколько секунд он, наконец, закатил глаза и жестом указал на дверь. Они зашли в пустую аудиторию, даже не закрыв за собой дверь. Правильно, незачем: она быстренько извинится, он примет извинения и отправится на занятие, а она с улыбкой пойдёт душить Нотта.

— Ну, и в чём дело? — спросил он, складывая руки на груди.

— Насчет той ночи… — нерешительно начала она.

Он фыркнул.

— Ты позвала меня ради этого? Даже не собираюсь тратить время, — отмахнулся он, намереваясь уйти.

— Подожди! — сказала она, отчего Малфой остановился и удивлённо развернулся к ней вполоборота. — Я… прости меня, хорошо? За то, что… даже не пыталась с тобой поладить. Извини. — «Но ты не должен был уходить!» — ей пришлось буквально прикусить язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух. Не стоит сейчас разбрасываться обвинениями.

Он хмыкнул и снова направился к выходу.

Гермиона застыла в изумлении.

— Так вот как ты принимаешь извинения? Слишком грубо. Даже для слизеринца. Даже для тебя!

Он замер на пороге. Резко схватившись за ручку, он захлопнул за собой дверь и повернулся к Гермионе с перекошенным от ярости лицом. Сказать, что Гермиона удивилась — ничего не сказать. А ещё она слегка испугалась, машинально проверив, на месте ли палочка.

— Ты называешь это извинениями? — прорычал он. — Да ты ни капли не сожалеешь! Это Тео попросил тебя. Нет, зная тебя, он заставил тебя это сделать, — Малфой сжал кулаки и выглядел так, будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не ударить её. — Ты даже не попыталась поставить себя на моё место и придумать извинение, которому я бы поверил.

К чёрту все эти «не разбрасываться обвинениями».

— Ты оставил меня заканчивать обход в одиночку! А что, если бы в темноте затаилось зло? Мне бы пришлось защищаться!

— Я думал, это я был злом, затаившимся в темноте, — едко возразил он. — Так что я сделал тебе одолжение, разве нет? Избавил тебя от своего присутствия.

— Почему, чёрт возьми, я должна чувствовать себя виноватой, в то время как тебе вообще ни капли не жаль?

— Потому что я старался, Грейнджер. А ты — нет. Даже не пыталась.

— Ну и как тогда это называется, по-твоему? — она махнула рукой, указывая на них обоих.

— Я бы сказал, что ты стараешься избежать того, чем пригрозил тебе Тео, чем бы это ни было. Так вот, можешь пойти и сказать ему, что ты не справилась, и я, конечно же, ни капли тебе не поверил.

Гермиона резко выдохнула.

— То есть ты утверждаешь, что он не заставлял тебя вести себя со мной по-человечески, и хочешь, чтобы я на это купилась?

Драко пронзил её взглядом.

— Не заставлял. Он только попросил меня не угрожать тебе смертью, что, поверь мне, с каждым днём становится всё труднее.

Гермиона нахмурилась — не столько от его слов, сколько от зуда между лопаток. Только не снова. Она думала, что избавилась от этого.

— Угрожать мне смертью? — рассеянно переспросила она.

— Да, тебя ужасно убить хочется, и почему ты так дёргаешься?

Она действительно дёргалась. Она нахмурилась ещё сильнее.

— Рон наколдовал мне чешую, — пробормотала она. — Макгонагалл сказала, что всё убрала, но, думаю, она пропустила несколько чешуек у меня на спине, и теперь они чешутся…

Драко моргнул и недоверчиво уставился на неё, внезапно осознав нелепость всей ситуации. Но прежде, чем Гермиона успела поднять взгляд, скривился от омерзения.

— Отвратительно. Чешуя на спине. Добавь это в список своих прелестей, — он снова развернулся к выходу, чувствуя, что ему срочно надо уйти отсюда.

— Подожди! — раздражённо выдохнула Гермиона. Ей уже до смерти надоело просить его подождать. Судя по взгляду, которым он её одарил, ему в такой же степени надоели её просьбы.

— Мне действительно очень жаль, что так вышло, — она стойко выдержала его внимательный взгляд, пытаясь не обращать внимания на зуд, что, по правде говоря, было не так легко. Чёртов Рон со своими кривыми руками.

Драко задумался на секунду, а затем коротко кивнул и ушёл.

***

Драко знал, что принимать наспех состряпанные извинения Гермионы — плохая идея. Он просто знал это. Он не успеет оглянуться, как она опять начнёт его изводить, и ему всё-таки придётся пересмотреть своё отношение к непростительным заклинаниям. Как бы то ни было, он сделал это ради Тео. И ради сохранения должности заместителя. Чёрт возьми, да ему положена медаль за такие жертвы! В конце концов, он и так сделал больше, чем ожидал, чтобы ужиться с грязнокровкой.

По какой-то неведомой причине, Тео, казалось, пытался наладить отношения между ними, хоть этого никогда и не произойдёт. В списке нелюбимых персон Гермионы Драко стоял на первом месте, а Гермиона в списке Драко — на третьем. Её друзья-идиоты — на первом и втором, соответственно. Лучшее, на что мог рассчитывать Нотт — это то, что они научаться не бросаться друг на друга при каждой встрече.

Чешуя на спине, нет, ну в самом деле. Драко пришлось приложить массу усилий, чтобы не расхохотаться над её недовольным выражением лица, когда она призналась в этом. Он не знал, как она воспримет смех, но был слишком раздражён, чтобы рисковать, что она примет его насмешку за искреннее веселье. Возможно, это было бы ему даже на руку, но всему есть свой предел, в конце концов! Не мог же он просто так принять нелепые извинения Грейнджер, верно?

К тому же… Скривиться и обозвать её отвратительной оказалось до странного приятно.

Зайдя в гостиную Слизерина, он бросил сумку на диван и присел рядом. Ему не нужно было ни на какое занятие, естественно. Он соврал ей, чтобы она отвязалась. Он был всё ещё зол и не был уверен, что сможет сдержаться и не сказать или сделать того, о чём потом пожалеет — в том смысле, что это будет стоить ему должности. Он даже гордился собой: не пристукнуть Грейнджер оказалось чертовски трудно, но он всё же справился.

— Привет, — подошёл Блейз и, кивнув Драко, плюхнулся в кресло рядом.

Драко был не в состоянии ничего сделать, кроме как бросить в ответ мрачный взгляд.

— Неважно выглядишь, — отметил Блейз. — Только не говори, что это опять грязнокровка.

Драко нахмурился ещё сильнее.

Блейз вздохнул и устало потёр виски. Драко почувствовал лёгкий укол совести. Блейз и так часами выслушивал его излияния на эту тему, а сейчас ему опять приходится терпеть его дурное настроение. Это всё из-за чёртовой Грейнджер, чтоб её.

— Она извинилась, — выдавил Драко.

Блейз был сбит с толку.

— Кто?

— Грейнджер! — процедил Драко.

Блейзу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы переварить это.

— А разве это плохо?

Драко покачал головой.

— Тео её заставил.

— А разве имеет значение, почему она это сделала? — спросил Блейз.

— Она ни капли не раскаивалась. Это была всего лишь насмешка, пародия на извинения. Из-за этого мне хочется… — Драко захлопнул рот, пока не ляпнул чего-нибудь лишнего, но не смог сдержаться и сжал кулаки.

Блейз ухмыльнулся.

— Какая тебе разница, в конце-то концов?

Драко сердито посмотрел на него.

— Потому что Тео — мастер манипуляций. Он продолжает намекать на то, как здорово было бы наладить с ней отношения. Не вижу в этом для себя никакой выгоды, но я обязан ему своей должностью.

— Так она извинилась, разве это не попытка наладить отношения? Какая разница, раскаивается она или нет?

Драко что-то прорычал низким голосом, и Блейз приподнял бровь.

— Нет, — выдавил он, наконец, — это не попытка наладить отношения. В то время как я изо всех сил стараюсь держать себя в руках, она думает, что может говорить что хочет и когда хочет, а потом просто извиняться, если Тео пригрозит ей чем-нибудь.

— Я пригрозил ей, что сообщу Дамблдору, — раздался легко узнаваемый холодный голос. Драко взглянул вверх и увидел незаметно вошедшего Тео. — И я так понимаю, что Грейнджер была не слишком убедительной, и ты её извинений не принял.

Пусть и с опозданием, но Драко вспомнил, что всё-таки принял извинения. В некотором роде. Если натравить Тео на Грейнджер по этому поводу, ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.

— Нет, я принял их, — мрачно сказал он.

Блейз разинул рот от удивления.

— Что всё это значит? — пробормотал он.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Она попыталась ещё раз, и я понял, что если не стану добавлять ей проблем с Тео, заработаю очко в свою копилку, — он пристально посмотрел на Тео.

— Действительно, — ответил Тео, присаживаясь. — Интересно, что я, похоже, смог справиться с вами обоими.

— Ты можешь это прекратить? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Драко.

— Нет. Ты не остановишься, пока не доведёшь её до слез, или до тех пор, пока она не откажется от своей должности. А может, и всё сразу, — Тео мрачно посмотрел на Драко.

Драко надулся.

— Не понимаю, почему ты всегда её защищаешь, — пробормотал он. — Я не думал, что тебе нравятся грязнокровки.

— Не имеет значения, нравится она мне или нет, — сказал Тео. — Иногда нужно отбросить в сторону свои разногласия, чтобы сработаться. И я, в отличие от тебя, пытаюсь понять людей. Грейнджер, может, и слишком… — на этих словах Драко фыркнул. — …Но я думаю, что, будучи настолько необщительной, она находит спасение в своих книгах. И это не говоря о том, что её лучший друг — Поттер, и она чувствует, что должна хоть чем-то выделяться, чтобы оправдать своё положение.

Драко снова фыркнул.

— Ага, всё потому, что этот Уизли такой необычный. В чём его талант? Жевать с закрытым ртом? Нет, постой, он даже этого не умеет.

Блейз прыснул.

Тео одарил Драко испепеляющим взглядом.

— Уизли — парень. Он может общаться с Поттером так, как Грейнджер, будучи девушкой, не может. Если бы она нравилась Поттеру как девушка, проблем было бы меньше, но она ему не нравится, и он ей, по моим сведениям, тоже. Есть квиддич, который любят и Поттер, и Уизли, но Грейнджер просто послушно ходит на матчи, совершенно не заботясь об их результатах. И я бьюсь об заклад, что она вообще ненавидит летать, а экзамен по полётам сдала в форме эссе.

Драко уставился на Тео.

— Ты меня пугаешь! — заявил он. — Зачем, чёрт возьми, кому-то знать это, не говоря уже о том, чтобы придавать этому значение?

— Так вот, — продолжил Тео, игнорируя Драко, — она решила стать мозгом операции. Умнейшая девушка в Хогвартсе, лучшая подруга Мальчика, который выжил. Но я думаю, что она по-прежнему иногда ощущает одиночество, и вместо того, чтобы что-то с этим сделать, ищет утешения в книгах. А это, конечно, не слишком помогает учиться общению с людьми.

Драко почувствовал лёгкий приступ тошноты. Он не желал слышать это. Он не желал знать это.

Тео язвительно усмехнулся.

— Конечно, там много чего ещё, как и в случае с любым другим человеком. Хочешь послушать, или же ты перестал дуться?

Борясь с желанием просто кивнуть в знак согласия, Драко поджал губы. Тео ему нравился, в некотором роде. Но ему не нравилось, как открыто тот пытался управлять им.

— Ты забыл упомянуть про чешую на спине. Добавь к списку её хороших качеств, — сообщил он, внутренне усмехнувшись.

Блейз поперхнулся и выпучил глаза.

— Ты видел её спину? — выдохнул он.

Драко побледнел. Он явно хотел не такой реакции.

— Нет, конечно! Я… она… у нас была трансфигурация, и…

Блейз уже с трудом сдерживал смех, а Драко застонал, осознав, что попался на очередную шутку и выставил себя идиотом. Блейз воспринял это как намёк, что уже можно не сдерживаться, и расхохотался. Иногда Драко жалел, что подружился с ним. Всё было гораздо проще, когда его друзьями были Крэбб и Гойл. Они-то уж точно никогда не смогли бы перехитрить его.

Тео тоже улыбался, и Драко снова застонал. Он действительно заглотил наживку, что, как контрольный в голову, снизило его шансы на победу в споре до нуля. Драко закрыл лицо ладонями и откинулся на спинку дивана, героически пытаясь не обращать внимания на своих друзей. Если он знал Блейза, тот не раз ему ещё это припомнит.

— Ну, — наконец сказал Тео, слегка откашлявшись, — я не счёл это уместным. Но раз уж мы обсуждаем это, думаю, чешуя на её спине отлично подойдёт к перепонкам на твоих руках и… ногах? А как сыпь, которой наградила тебя Булстроуд, прежде чем превратить тебя в амфибию?

Драко отнял руки от лица и уставился на Тео.

— Как ты об этом узнал? — он был уверен, что избавился от перепонок до того, как кто-то заметил, а сыпь была на животе, и он был уверен, что уж её-то точно никто не видел. Макгонагалл велела ему сходить к мадам Помфри, если она не пройдёт к утру.

Тео ухмыльнулся.

— У меня свои источники.

— Это было меньше часа назад!

— Довольно оперативные источники.

— Ты случайно не легилимент, нет? — спросил Драко, нахмурившись.

— Это было бы слишком невежливо с моей стороны, не считаешь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Тео.

Это, конечно, был совсем не ответ. Драко хмурился еще некоторое время, в то время как Тео лишь вежливо улыбался. Нет, он никогда не скажет. Блейз снова усмехнулся, и Драко решил нанести удар туда, где тот не пройдёт впустую.

— Так, Блейз, — сказал он самым шёлковым голосом, на который был способен. — Ты последние несколько дней поздно возвращался. И каково же было моё удивление, когда я узнал, что и Трейси тоже…

На этот раз хмурился Блейз, а Драко ухмылялся.


	6. Глава 6

Очередной поганый день очередной поганой недели. Печально. Гермиона захлопнула книгу и поднялась со стула. Библиотека не пустовала, но и особой толпы тоже не наблюдалось. Редкий книжный червь — как правило, из Когтеврана, — заглянет сюда в такое время. Обычно люди вспоминали об учёбе и толпами стекались в библиотеку только перед экзаменами, до которых было ещё далеко. Это наблюдение всегда забавляло Гермиону, если она не была в настолько плохом настроении.

Схватив сумку, она решила пораньше уйти в гостиную Гриффиндора, чтобы успеть немного пообщаться с друзьями — она так редко это делала в последнее время. Не то чтобы она была действительно так занята, скорее, ей просто было стыдно, что она, на самом деле, не занята совсем, поэтому старалась держаться в стороне чуть больше, чем следовало. И это было очень глупо. Её друзья, возможно, даже не заметили бы, занята она или нет, а она просто пряталась от них. И всё ради того, чтобы просто сидеть и скучать. Да, ей было скучно. Она уже выучила всё, что нужно, чтобы сдать Ж.А.Б.А., что, конечно, не означало, что она не должна больше заниматься, но определённо не стоило тратить на это столько времени.

Через несколько минут она вошла в гостиную Гриффиндора. Она заметила Гарри и тут же приуныла. Сейчас он определённо не выглядел так, будто хочет поговорить с ней. По правде говоря, он вообще вряд ли хотел разговаривать с кем бы то ни было, буквально приклеившись лицом к лицу Джинни. Гермионе стало немного неуютно от такой очевидной демонстрации… ну, она полагала, что это была любовь… не говоря уже о том, что она сильно удивилась такому открытому проявлению чувств с их стороны. Она думала, что Рон идеально играет роль чересчур заботливого брата. Конечно, Рона вообще могло просто не быть рядом.

Но тут она поняла, что он был. Он, казалось, вообще не обращал внимания на то, что его лучший друг страстно целуется с его сестрой. И это было, по меньшей мере, удивительно. Он играл в волшебные шахматы с Дином Томасом. Играть в волшебные шахматы было любимым занятием Рона — одним из тех, что так ненавидела Гермиона, — но действительно ли он так увлёкся, что даже не замечал, что происходит? Гермиона нерешительно подошла к нему.

— Привет, Гермиона, — поздоровался Рон. — Не думал, что ты так скоро вернёшься. — Он передвинул коня, и Гермиона чуть не подпрыгнула, когда тот со злостью атаковал ладью Дина. Дин и сам слегка поморщился.

— Здравствуй, Гермиона, — пробормотал Дин, нахмурившись, и почесал затылок, пытаясь понять, как же победить Рона.

— Привет, — ответила Гермиона, игнорируя игру. Она вообще не умела играть в шахматы, поэтому давным-давно решила, что это глупое занятие. Она присела.

— Рон, ты… э-э-э… не заметил…

— Я заметил, — сказал он. Гермиона обратила внимание, что он нахмурился. — Мне недвусмысленно намекнули, чтобы я держался подальше, чем я и занимаюсь. В некотором роде. — Он сердито посмотрел на парочку.

Гермиона моргнула.

— Ух ты, Рон. Это… это так по-взрослому с твоей стороны.

Он поджал губы.

— Да? Погоди, пока я не скажу маме. Или Фреду с Джорджем, я ещё не решил. А может, я просто натравлю на неё всех сразу.

Гермиона вздохнула. Слишком рано она надеялась, что Рон просто так смирится с этим.

— Почему бы тебе просто не оставить их в покое? Они никому не причиняют вреда.

Рон слегка покраснел, но не от смущения, а от гнева.

— Он сейчас развращает мою маленькую сестрёнку. Мне плевать, хочет она его или нет, но я просто не могу этого допустить.

— Ох, Рон… — вздохнула она. В чём-то она его понимала, но Джинни и Гарри встречались уже несколько месяцев и явно не делали ничего ужасно непристойного.

— Я сдаюсь! — вдруг воскликнул Дин. — С тобой невозможно играть, когда ты в таком настроении. Я выхожу из игры, пока хоть какие-то мои фигуры ещё целы! — он собрал щепки.

Рон выглядел достаточно раздражённым, чтобы Гермиона признала жалобу Дина справедливой. Конечно, заставить одну зачарованную деревянную армию напасть на другую — это гораздо лучше, чем разбить нос лучшему другу. Но…

— Гарри! — сказала она, развернувшись на стуле. — Джинни! Прервитесь на секунду, иначе кто-нибудь из вас скоро задохнётся. — От её внимания не укрылся благодарный взгляд Рона. Ну, она же не просто так была старостой.

Джинни покраснела, а Гарри смущённо улыбнулся, когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга.

— Привет, Гермиона, — сказал он. — Я тебя не заметил.

— Конечно, не заметил, — с насмешкой ответила Гермиона. — Я вошла только пятнадцать минут назад, и тебя, казалось, только с божьей помощью можно было оторвать…

— Эй, это нечестно, — вмешалась Джинни. — Мы прекратили, как только ты попросила.

— Чего бы никогда не сделали для меня, — проворчал Рон, заработав презрительный взгляд от своей сестры.

Гермиона заметила, что Гарри смотрит на Рона со странным смущением на лице. Джинни, похоже, тоже обратила на это внимание, потому как скрестила руки на груди и приподняла бровь. Гарри смутился ещё сильнее и на этот раз, запустив руку в волосы, робко улыбнулся Джинни.

Это действительно происходит прямо у неё под носом? Очевидно, Джинни было плевать на отношения между Гарри и Роном. Не то чтобы она не знала о напряжённости между ними — о, она уж точно знала — но, похоже, была твёрдо убеждена, что Рон должен с этим смириться, и демонстрировала это так, как может только сестра. Своими попытками показать, насколько ей плевать на его мнение, она эффективно отдаляла Рона от Гарри, чего не стоило бы делать вообще. В конце концов, своей маленькой демонстрацией протеста она только испортит собственные отношения с Гарри. И Гермиона сильно сомневалась, что Джинни бы к ней прислушалась. Хоть Джинни обычно и была разумной и мудрой девушкой, когда дело касалось младшего из её братьев, она не видела дальше собственного носа.

— Может, лучше слегка поумерить пыл, — предложила Гермиона.

Джинни прищурилась.

— Кто ты такая, чтобы просить нас…

— Я не прошу, — перебила Гермиона. — Я говорю. — «А еще я староста девочек, а ваше поведение противоречит установленным правилам», — ей не нужно было этого добавлять, Джинни знала правила, как и все остальные.

Джинни прищурилась ещё сильнее, а затем внезапно схватила Гарри за руку.

— Тогда мы уходим. Туда, где никто ничего не имеет против поцелуев только потому, что никто не целует их самих.

Гермиона покраснела. Это был удар ниже пояса — больно и обидно. Но из уважения к семье Уизли и нежелания рушить дружбу с Гарри она придержала язык. Рон, однако, не оказался таким щепетильным.

— Постойте-ка… — начал он, но его опередил Гарри.

— Я думаю, что хотел бы остаться, — спокойно сказал он, высвобождая руку.

Джинни смерила его холодным взглядом, но быстро поняла, что на этот раз он не встанет на её сторону. Она развернулась и направилась к выходу, пренебрежительно махнув рукой со словами: «Ты знаешь, где меня найти». Гарри задумчиво и слегка потерянно смотрел ей вслед.

— Ты можешь пойти за ней, — тихо сказала Гермиона. — Мы не будем против. — Она бросила взгляд на Рона, в котором ясно читалось: «И ты не будешь против», но Рон намеренно игнорировал её, уставившись на шахматную доску.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — вздохнул Гарри и опустился в кресло, в котором до этого сидел Дин. — Обычно она замечательная, но иногда, когда дело касается Рона, может быть чересчур упёртой. Я знаю, что не должен ей этого позволять, но… — он пожал плечами. Гермиона поняла. Ему, наверное, тяжело было быть яблоком раздора между двумя Уизли, которыми он так дорожил. Кроме того, Джинни могла быть очень упрямой, когда хотела.

— Это не твоя вина, приятель, — сказал Рон, удивив одновременно и Гарри, и Гермиону. — Что? — продолжил он. — Не смотрите на меня так. Это не его вина, хоть я бы и предпочёл, чтобы он поменьше с ней целовался.

Губы Гарри сложились в кривую усмешку, а в зелёных глазах загорелся озорной огонёк.

— Я постараюсь целоваться с ней как можно реже… у тебя на глазах.

Рон сердито посмотрел на Гарри, но всё же пробормотал:

— Подойдёт.

А затем оба сели играть в шахматы.

Гермиона покачала головой, не до конца понимая своих мальчиков.

***

На следующий день Гермиона вернулась к своему привычному распорядку. Ей нравилось проводить время с Гарри и Роном, но её не покидало ощущение, что она отлынивает от своих обязанностей. Возможно, это было глупо, но она действительно чувствовала себя лучше, сидя в библиотеке за чтением. Так она знала, что все смогут её найти, если понадобится.

Но редко кто обращался к ней за помощью.

В десять часов она собрала вещи и ушла из библиотеки, прижимая к груди книги, не поместившиеся в сумку. Если она поторопится, то ещё может успеть провести пару часов с друзьями. Она ускорилась и, чуть ли не бегом заворачивая за угол, с кем-то столкнулась и выронила книги. Гермиона и сама бы упала на пол, если бы кто-то рукой не придержал её.

— Спокойно, Грейнджер, где пожар? — слегка раздражённо пробормотал Малфой.

Гермиона на секунду прикрыла глаза, искренне желая, чтобы Малфой убрался. Вот что он здесь делает в такое время? Она наклонилась, чтобы подобрать книги.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросила она.

— Нужно? — в замешательстве переспросил он.

Она подняла на него взгляд.

— Ты один на пятом этаже после отбоя. Было бы логично предположить, что Нотт послал тебя за мной в библиотеку.

— Не посылал, — пробурчал он.

— О, ну ладно, — сказала она и нахмурилась, пытаясь собрать книги так, чтобы снова не уронить их. Задачу никак не облегчало то, что плечо с одной стороны оттягивала тяжёлая сумка.

Заметив, что Малфой не сдвинулся с места, Гермиона снова посмотрела на него. На его лице было написано мучительное раздражение.

— Я наказан, — проворчал он.

Гермиона моргнула, стараясь не слишком открыто радоваться этому.

— Как? — спросила она. — За что?

Он нахмурился.

— Тео заставил меня по три часа каждую ночь в одиночку патрулировать коридоры в течение недели, независимо от расписания, за то, что тогда оставил тебя одну.

Гермиона чуть не расхохоталась.

— Что? — выдохнула она, чувствуя, как слезятся глаза от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Наблюдать, как Малфой получает по заслугам, было слишком забавно.

Он скривился.

— Я думал, ты будешь рада услышать это.

— Тогда зачем рассказал? — усмехнулась она.

Он поджал губы.

— Наверное, потому, что ты не кажешься очень грозной, сидя на полу?

— Ох! — Гермиона так резко встала, что снова уронила одну из книг — довольно увесистый том по истории магии. Ей действительно стоило отнести книги в два захода.

Она поправила стопку в руках, чтобы больше ничего не уронить, но прежде, чем она успела наклониться, Малфой закатил глаза и поднял книгу сам. Но вместо того, чтобы сразу отдать её, он посмотрел на название и нахмурился.

— Это книга, — поспешно подсказала Гермиона через минуту. — В ней есть такие маленькие штучки, которые называются буквами. Они складываются в слова, а те, в свою очередь… ой! — он так сильно пихнул книгу обратно в стопку, что у Гермионы на секунду перехватило дыхание. К счастью, на этот раз ей удалось ничего не уронить.

— Прекрати меня унижать, Грейнджер, — рявкнул Малфой.

— Ну, знаешь, ты выглядел весьма озадаченным, — парировала она, искренне желая, чтобы у неё была третья рука, и она смогла бы потереть больное место, куда пришёлся удар.

— Я просто удивился, что эта книга есть в списке литературы к Ж.А.Б.А. по истории магии, вот и всё.

— Не думаю, что это так. Я не хожу на историю, — слишком поздно Гермиона поняла, что только что предоставила Малфою возможность издеваться над тем, что у неё нет личной жизни. Она подобралась.

Выражение его лица не изменилось.

— Я должен был догадаться. На твоём месте я бы взял третье издание. Это, как и первое, кишит мелкими фактологическими неточностями, которые не заметил первый редактор.

Гермиона застыла в изумлении. С каких пор Драко Малфой знает о книгах больше, чем она? Он уже собрался уходить, но Гермиона покачала головой.

— Э-э-э… спасибо, но, думаю, раз уж она есть в Хогвартсе…

Малфой напрягся.

— Ты можешь думать, что знаешь всё, благодаря книгам, Грейнджер, — хладнокровно перебил он. — Но когда дело касается истории магии, моя семья прожила её. Каждый уголок мэнора — история. У нас есть целая библиотека, заполненная дневниками моих предков. Ты, может, и прочла что-то за последние шесть лет, а теперь думаешь, что знаешь достаточно, но я уже знал всё это ещё до того, как научился ходить!

Гермиона сочла это маловероятным.

— Как скажешь, Малфой.

И это разозлило его.

— Прекрати меня унижать! В этом тебе никогда не превзойти меня!

Гермиона смерила его презрительным взглядом.

— Спорим?

Малфой расплылся в гаденькой ухмылке.

— Я месяц буду твоим рабом, если ты сумеешь победить меня.

Это застало её врасплох.

— Что?

Он внимательно изучал свои ногти.

— Конечно же, это работает в обоих направлениях.

— Ты сошёл с ума, — только и смогла прошептать она.

— Вполне возможно. Так что, спорим?

Гермиона покачала головой. Он фыркнул.

— Слишком труслива, верно? Я думал, гриффиндорцы должны быть смелыми.

— Так и есть! — воскликнула она. — Просто мы ещё и не глупые! Ты никогда не выполнишь свою часть сделки.

Несколько мгновений он смотрел на неё, что-то обдумывая.

— Встретимся в кабинете старост в это же время через три дня, — сказал он и ушёл прочь.

Он и вправду думает, что она сделает так, как велено?

— Я не сказала, что приду! — прокричала она вслед ему.

— Придёшь! — был ответ.


	7. Глава 7

Драко знал, что, скорее всего, будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь, особенно если об этом узнает Тео, но уж слишком заманчивой была возможность, чтобы отказываться. В конце концов, Драко всегда нравилось находить приключения на свою голову. И, справедливости ради, если ему удастся убедить Гермиону поспорить с ним, то это определённо будет приключением. И он приложит все усилия, чтобы убедить её. Он очень, очень хотел превзойти её, утереть ей нос. Причём так, чтобы об этом узнало как можно больше людей.

Сначала у него не было таких злых помыслов. В попытке сохранить перемирие, он действительно долго ждал, прежде чем подняться на пятый этаж. Ждал до тех пор, пока не решил, что она ушла. Оказалось, что она все еще там, да ещё и чуть не сбила его с ног. Тем не менее, он был достаточно вежлив и даже объяснил ей, почему он здесь, пока она не навыдумывала себе невесть что. Он даже терпел её шутки на свой счет, достаточно удачно, по его мнению, включив чувство юмора.

Казалось, она никогда не перестанет следить за каждым его чихом, и это раздражало. Он был настолько вежлив, насколько мог быть, а она всё еще относилась к нему как к двухлетнему ребенку. Он хотел сделать ей больно, и теперь у него было средство. Грейнджер была слишком тщеславна, чтобы даже предположить, что он может знать по какой-либо книжной теме больше, чем она. И это даже после того, как он назвал ей причину.

Она примет вызов, а он заставит её заплатить.

Закончив обход, он, весело насвистывая, вошел в гостиную Слизерина.

— О, не Драко ли Малфой это собственной персоной… и, конечно, отвратительно самодоволен, как всегда!

Драко вздрогнул.

— Панси! — воскликнул он. — Э-э-э… что ты здесь делаешь? То есть…

Он покачал головой и ущипнул себя за нос, поморщившись. Спрашивать, что она делает в своей собственной гостиной. Гениально.

— Что ты здесь делаешь так поздно?

— Жду тебя, — ответила она, положив свой журнал, и встала.

Драко поёжился. Находиться рядом с ней было неловко. Они встречались с третьего курса, и хотя он довольно легкомысленно рассказывал Блейзу об этом, было… странно не иметь больше никаких отношений. Им было весело. Смеяться-до-колик-в-животе-до-слез-пока-не-начнешь-задыхаться весело. Он просто чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам, когда они перешагнули черту «случайных» отношений. По-видимому, по мнению Панси, ничего обратно вернуть было нельзя, и именно поэтому Драко был вынужден порвать с ней, а она до сих пор злилась на него за это.

Панси приблизилась к нему, и он обнаружил, что восхищён ей. Он слышал однажды, как Поттер назвал её мопсоподобной, из-за чего Грейнджер чуть не подавилась от смеха, но это не было правдой. Панси была сама женственность. Невысокая и стройная, с лицом в форме сердца, ясными голубыми глазами и самым симпатичным носом-кнопочкой, который он когда-либо видел. Она, конечно, чуть не кастрировала его, когда он однажды назвал так её нос, но так уж он видел. Шелковистые светлые пряди, обрамляющие её лицо, он однажды сравнил с золотистыми лучами солнца в летний день. Это кастрацией ему не грозило, скорее, вынудило отправиться в холодный душ на целый час. Драко хорошо помнил тот день.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Панси? — спросил он, чуть удивившись хрипотце в своем голосе.

— Ну, во-первых… — она ударила его в грудь.

— Ой! — вскрикнул он больше от удивления, чем от чего-то еще. — За что?

— Сволочь ты, Малфой, — заявила она. — Ты несколько недель держал меня в полнейшей неопределённости!

Драко искренне растерялся.

— Неопределённости? Я что-то забыл?

— Я скажу тебе что, — ответила она и лениво направилась обратно к дивану, жестом приглашая его сесть. Он взглянул на нее немного с опаской и потер грудь, прежде чем опуститься рядом с ней.

— Ты забыл, — продолжила она, — приползти ко мне на коленях, умоляя о прощении.

У Драко отвисла челюсть. Он кинул на нее быстрый взгляд, чтобы проверить, не шутка ли это, но она выглядела совершенно спокойной. Он откашлялся. Затем еще раз.

— Тебе следует показаться мадам Помфри со своим кашлем, — непринужденно сказала Панси.

— Ну и что ты хочешь, чтобы я ответил, Пэнс? — наконец выдавил он. — Ну, тогда, то есть. Ты, очевидно, не хотела отпускать меня ни… ой! — она ударила его журналом по голове. Достаточно сильно.

Он свирепо посмотрел на нее, она закатила глаза и расправила журнал.

— Глупый мальчик, — проворчала она. — В принципе, ты сказал только то, что мне чрезвычайно повезло, что ты позволяешь к себе приблизиться раз или два в неделю, когда чувствуешь себя одиноким.

Драко почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Я совсем не так сказал. Такого я никогда не говорил!

Панси не обратила на него внимания.

— Сейчас я могу признать, что проявляла чуть больше энтузиазма, чем нужно, в то время как ты — вообще никакого. И я знаю почему. — Она посмотрела ему в глаза. — Ты избавлялся от всего, что имело отношение к твоей прежней жизни.

Она замолчала, и он в полном шоке уставился на неё.

— Я думала, что ты осознал свою ошибку, но, видимо, нет, и я не знаю, что мне делать, — продолжила она. — Мне просто спокойно ждать тебя или же двигаться дальше?

Драко по-прежнему не отвечал, и Панси вздохнула:

— Итак, я понимаю, что прошло не так уж много времени, но мне нужно знать… Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы всё закончилось?

Драко был ошеломлен. Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но не смог. Её взгляд был твёрд, а глаза спокойны, но он видел её чувства. Он не хотел обидеть её. До того, как он подружился с Блейзом, именно она была его самым близким человеком.

— Я никогда не хотел, чтобы все закончилось, — наконец выдавил он. — Я просто хотел, чтобы этого было… не так много.

Она медленно кивнула:

— Я готова пойти на компромисс, если хочешь.

Он улыбнулся ей:

— Конечно.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она и встала.

— Куда ты? — озадаченно спросил Драко. Она определенно озадачила его сегодня.

— Спать, — ответила она. — На сегодняшнюю ночь я отпускаю тебя на огромное расстояние.

Она удалилась к себе в спальню.

Драко оставалось только покачать головой. Что это было?

***

Два дня спустя Драко получил посылку из дома. Нет, не из того места, где вынуждена была прятаться его мать — это было бы слишком опасно. Вся переписка с ней должна была проходить через Дамблдора или Снейпа, хотя Драко, на самом деле, ни капли не доверял им. Эта посылка пришла из его настоящего дома, из Малфой-мэнора.

Он аккуратно отложил её в сторону и продолжил завтракать. Он знал, что в ней. Он сам это попросил. Он рассчитывал на то, что домашние эльфы до сих пор привязаны к семье Малфоев, и даже если отец до сих пор служит Тёмному лорду, как Драко и предполагал, он всё равно не подумает запрещать им присылать Драко любую вещь, о которой он попросит открыто.

Конечно, его отец в скором времени выяснит, что именно просил Драко, и куда это было отправлено, но Драко в этом ничего страшного не видел. Все знали, что Драко вернулся в Хогвартс, а создавать ему проблемы означало только раскрыть себя.

Всё-таки вещи в посылке, казалось бы, невинные для неопытного взгляда, были очень опасными и незаконными. Он немного нервничал, что посылка может быть перехвачена. Почти невозможно было объяснить, для чего она ему, но опять же… в ней не было ничего явно магического. На вещах в посылке не лежало никаких проклятий, и если к ним прикоснуться или использовать на них заклинание, абсолютно ничего не произойдет.

Его предки знали, что делали.

Был только один способ активировать то, что в посылке. Никаких заклинаний, никакого полнолуния или чего-нибудь подобного — просто… использовать. На самом деле всё было настолько просто, потому что Драко знал, что Министерство фактически хранило это у себя раньше, не осознавая, чем именно обладает.

Закончив завтракать, Драко взял посылку и пошел назад в спальню. Нужно было подготовиться к занятиям.

***

— Что это?

Драко провернулся на месте, чуть не выронив то, что изучал возле огня. Занятия закончились, и любопытство одержало над ним верх. Он никогда не видел этого вблизи.

— Тише, Блейз, — сказал он с недовольным видом. — У меня чуть сердце не выскочило.

— Чувствуем себя в чем-то виноватым, не так ли? — с усмешкой сказал Блейз, плюхнувшись на ближайший стул. — Это украшение? Покупаешь благосклонность Панси… или, может, что-то еще?

Драко нахмурился сильнее.

— Эй, следи за словами! Не говори так о моей девушке.

Блейз приподнял бровь.

— Так это правда. Вы снова вместе.

Драко утвердительно кивнул и отвернулся, чтобы продолжить изучение.

— Рад видеть, что ты сообщаешь мне о важных событиях в твоей жизни.

Драко пожал плечами.

— И теперь ты покупаешь ей драгоценности? — упорствовал Блейз.

Драко покачал головой:

— Это не для Панси.

Наступило молчание.

— Я понимаю, — наконец сказал Блейз. — Может, объяснишь, зачем ты вернулся к Панси, которой ты явно очень дорог, только для того, чтобы изменить ей?

— Что? — Драко развернулся к нему. — Я не изменяю ей! И никогда не изменял!

— Так ведь было когда-то с…

— Это совсем другое дело! Это она сказала, что хочет отдохнуть друг от друга летом, и я отдыхал!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — вздохнул Блейз. — Но тогда как ты объяснишь этот дорогущий браслет, который ты сейчас держишь в руках, и который, по-моему, не предназначен ни для твоей девушки, ни для матери?

Драко взвесил браслет в руке. Даже без своих магических свойств он был бы очень дорогим. Он был выполнен из чистой платины, украшен бриллиантами и замысловатыми завитками ручной работы. Пожалуй, слишком красив для своего предназначения. Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Это, — ответил он, — расплата.

***

Сегодняшний день на самом деле был неплох. Семестр был далек от завершения, и студенты предпочитали спать на занятиях, а не приставать к тем, кто действительно выполнял задания. Этот факт существенно улучшил настроение Гермионы, и, к тому же, люди, с которыми она разговаривала, были достаточно милы с ней. Ну, за исключением слизеринцев. А точнее, двух слизеринцев — Драко Малфоя и Панси Паркинсон. Как же, должно быть, «счастлива» эта парочка… неудачников.

— Гермиона! — окликнул знакомый голос, и Гермиона повернулась, заметив бегущего к ней Рона.

— Привет, Рон, — сказала она немного озадаченно. Дело было в полдень, и его в это время можно было найти либо на квиддичном поле, либо в гостиной Гриффиндора. Никак не бегущим за ней на второй этаж, где ему делать было совершенно нечего. — Что случилось?

Его глаза блеснули.

— Ничего. Разве я не могу просто искать свою лучшую подругу, потому что хочу побыть с ней?

Гермиона приподняла бровь, но решила не спорить с ним.

— Я полагаю…

Он слегка поморщился.

— Я не могу сидеть в нашей гостиной, — признался он, — и не знаю, куда еще пойти. Ты не возражаешь, если я побуду с тобой? Я не доставлю никаких неудобств, клянусь.

— Конечно, нет, — сказала Гермиона. — Я просто сегодня работаю с бумагами, хотя…

Она на самом деле хотела провести с ним время, но понимала, что Рону будет скучно просто сидеть и наблюдать за ней.

Он скривился:

— Как обычно, — Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на него, и Рон поспешил добавить: — Хоть я и не против. Вовсе нет. Все, что угодно, чтобы провести с тобой больше времени.

— Джинни достала? — сухо спросила она.

Он вздохнул:

— Не представляешь, как.

Они пошли в кабинет старост на пятом этаже. Ей нужно было закончить несколько дел, и они смогут побыть там вдвоем… точнее, она так думала. Гермиона замерла на входе в кабинет, и Рон случайно врезался в нее и чуть не сбил с ног. Только благодаря необычной для него быстроте реакции он успел ухватить её за талию, и она не упала.

— Нотт, — пробормотала она. — Я… ну, я не думала, что ты будешь здесь.

Нотт поднял взгляд от стола, за которым сидел, и пристально посмотрел на вошедших.

— Аналогично, Грейнджер. У меня сложилось впечатление, что ты не слишком часто бываешь здесь по четвергам.

Гермионе стоило немалых усилий не смотреть на Рона. Она утверждала, что часто ходит сюда по четвергам, пытаясь казаться более занятой. Хотя Рон никак это не прокомментировал. Она прошла внутрь. Рука Рона соскользнула с её талии, и он последовал за ней, бросая любопытные взгляды на Нотта, но внешне оставаясь спокойным.

— И что же это у нас здесь? — спросил Нотт. Его язвительность внешне никак не проявлялась. — Я думал, что здесь не место для дружеских встреч.

Гермиона виновато покраснела. Она так сказала только потому, что речь шла о Малфое.

Рон осторожно тронул её за плечо, и она повернулась к нему.

— Все хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Он не хочет, чтобы я был здесь, а это и его кабинет тоже. Постарайся освободиться побыстрее, хорошо?

Она кивнула:

— Постараюсь.

Его просьба заставила Гермиону чувствовать себя виноватой ещё больше. Он, возможно, тоже чувствовал себя одиноким теперь, когда Гарри стал проводить больше времени с Джинни. И у неё, на самом деле, не было никаких причин избегать друзей, кроме собственного тщеславия.

— Послушай, Рон, мне очень жаль…

— Не беспокойся об этом, — перебил он, слабо улыбнувшись. — Ты староста девочек, и мы гордимся тобой. Просто не забывай о нас. Не забывай обо мне. И не позволяй этому слизеринскому ублюдку над собой глумиться.

Он даже не побеспокоился о том, чтобы понизить голос, но Нотт никак не отреагировал. Рон поцеловал её в щеку и ушёл.

«Кто ты такой и что сделал с Роном?»

— Раз уж ты здесь, — сказал Нотт, никак не показывая, что заметил хоть что-нибудь, хотя Гермиона была уверена, что он все видел и слышал, — Драко попросил внести пару изменений в твой новый график дежурств, и я подумал, что ты могла бы пойти ему навстречу.

— Ну да, конечно, — пробормотала она.

Нотт едва взглянул на неё.

— Начался квиддичный сезон, а ты поставила его и еще одного игрока патрулировать коридоры в те дни, когда у них тренировка. Так что его просьба вполне разумна.

Гермиона ничего не ответила. Лишь прошла к своему столу, чтобы поработать над новым графиком.


	8. Глава 8

Когда следующим вечером Драко открыл дверь в кабинет старост, он не был до конца уверен, найдет ли там кого-нибудь. Разумеется, он пришел не рано. Чтоб он торопился на встречу с Грейнджер? Ни за что! Но все же, он пришел и не слишком поздно. Если она и будет там, то будет прямо сейчас. И лучше бы оно так и было, потому что Драко рассчитывал на её любопытство и самоуверенность, которые сыграют свою роль в его новом плане.

Он ухмыльнулся, когда обнаружил в кабинете пышноволосую девушку, склонившуюся над столом. Отлично. Он громко хлопнул дверью, обозначив своё присутствие. Она не обратила на это никакого внимания. Он фыркнул.

— Я знал, что ты будешь здесь, — сказал он.

— Говори, что хотел, и уходи, — спокойно ответила она, даже не обернувшись.

Его брови поползли вверх.

— Я не собираюсь разговаривать с этим гнездом, которое ты называешь волосами, — заявил он и побрел к столу. Заняв место, он нарочито шумно поставил коробку на стол, чтоб Грейнджер точно поняла, что там что-то есть, и замер в ожидании.

Ждать долго не пришлось. Она закрыла книгу, которую читала, и встала напротив Малфоя, с раздражением посмотрев на него. Иногда ей так легко управлять.

— Зачем ты тратишь мое время, Малфой? — спросила она.

Он ухмыльнулся. 

— Потому что я хочу победить тебя, — честно ответил он. — Я хочу вызвать тебя на дуэль по истории магии, победитель получает всё. На месяц, во всяком случае.

Он сомневался, что сможет терпеть её присутствие дольше, даже если она будет обречена прислуживать ему.

Гермиона весьма не по-женски фыркнула.

— Я уже сказала тебе «нет». Я тебе не доверяю.

— Кому нужно доверие? — едва ли не промурлыкал Драко, буквально светясь от самодовольства. 

Гермиона никогда его не боялась, но сейчас что-то в его поведении заставило её машинально посмотреть на выход. 

— Кому нужно доверие, — повторил он, — когда у нас есть магия?

Его ухмылка расширилась, и она поняла, что он замышляет что-то, что ей определенно не понравится.

— Я не собираюсь заключать с тобой Непреложный обет, — сказала она. — Я уверена, что это против хогвартских правил, и даже если это не так, то это против моих собственных принципов… С тобой — никогда! — она поморщилась.

Он вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

— Никто и не говорит о Непреложном обете, — усмехнулся он. — Есть и другие способы, лучше. Древнее. 

Он снова замер в ожидании.

Наступила очередь Гермионы закатывать глаза, когда она поняла, что он не собирается продолжать. 

— Ну, и какие же? — нетерпеливо спросила она.

Он с трудом подавил усмешку. Любопытство в её взгляде было очевидным, но он также мог заметить, что она периодически бросает взгляды на дверь, готовая сбежать в любую минуту. Он не мог этого допустить. Это бы лишило его самого забавного приключения в этом году.

— Ты должна пообещать мне кое-что, прежде чем я расскажу, — сказал он.

Она немедленно насторожилась. 

— Что? — спросила она.

— Ты не расскажешь никому о… том, что случится здесь сегодня вечером.

— Почему это? — она бессознательно отодвигалась от него.

— А как ты, чёрт возьми, думаешь, Грейнджер, почему? — огрызнулся он. — У меня есть что-то, что мне иметь не положено, и я не хочу, чтобы ты сдала меня, если тебе не понравится то, что увидишь.

Она сложила руки на груди и, наконец, успокоилась. 

— А кто сказал, что я сдержу слово?

— О, поверь мне, сдержишь, — сказал он. — Если и не из чувства собственного достоинства и… ещё каких-нибудь магловских дурацких причин, то из-за того, что я могу с тобой сделать, если ты сдашь меня.

Она фыркнула.

Он приподнял бровь. 

— У меня все еще есть связи, — сказал он. — Я могу сделать твою жизнь очень неудобной в течение длительного времени после Хогвартса, даже не нарушив закон. И если ты не сдержишь свое обещание, я сделаю всё, чтобы превратить твою жизнь в ад.

Она закатила глаза еще раз. 

— О, ради бога, Малфой, ты не мог просто сказать «пожалуйста»?

Он наклонился вперед и пристально посмотрел на нее. 

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он тоном, в котором не было и намёка на просьбу.

— Ты, несомненно, самое избалованное и злобное отродье, которое я имела несчастье повстречать, — сообщила она.

— Какая удача! Но мне надоел твой лепет. Да или нет, Грейнджер?

— Отлично, — вздохнула она, вопреки своему здравому смыслу. — Я обещаю, что не расскажу никому о… — она жестом указала на коробку. — Об этом, я полагаю.

— Ни прямо, ни косвенно.

— Малфой…

— Решай.

— Да, твоя взяла! А теперь давай покончим с этим!

Он взял коробку и небрежно направился к Гермионе. Её настороженный взгляд не покидал его ни на секунду. Драко было любопытно, насколько быстро она выхватит палочку, если он сделает резкое движение, но внешне он никак этого не показывал, будто она лишь может сбежать, сверкая пятками. Он открыл коробку.

— Дай мне свою руку, — сказал он, скользя взглядом по кольцу в коробке. Оно идеально подходило к браслету — на нем были резные завитки ручной работы с аккуратными вкраплениями бриллиантов. Он должен найти способ объяснить такое сходство позже, иначе могут возникнуть ненужные вопросы.

Вместо того чтобы подчиниться, она спрятала руки за спину и сделала шаг назад.

Он устало потер лоб.

— Я же должен показать тебе, как это работает, да?

Она покачала головой. 

— Ты, видимо, сошел с ума, если решил, что я…

— А что ты думаешь, я собираюсь сделать? — перебил он. — Покалечить тебя прямо здесь, в этом кабинете? А ты не подумала, что я буду первым подозреваемым?

Когда она сразу ничего не ответила, Малфой пробормотал что-то невразумительное, схватил её за руку и защелкнул браслет на запястье, прежде чем Гермиона смогла что-то предпринять. Она резко отскочила от него и принялась отчаянно вращать браслет в попытке найти застежку, но она исчезла. Браслет мягко закрылся, не оставив на неё ни намёка. И хотя он раньше казался больше, сейчас он стал настолько маленьким, что не было никакого шанса снять его.

— Как мне его снять? — спросила она слегка неуверенным голосом. Сейчас она уже сомневалась в том, на что подписалась. Доверять Малфою, ну как же. «Гениально, Гермиона. Конечно же, Малфой что-то задумал, он всегда такой. Ничего себе, как можно быть такой наивной? А что, если завтра ты уже будешь мило беседовать с Волан-де-Мортом за чашечкой чая с печеньем, пытаясь убедить его быть менее радикальным в своих суждениях!»

— А ты и не сможешь, — ответил он. — Только тот, у кого кольцо, сможет снять браслет. Поэтому, если ты не собираешься убивать меня, чтобы получить свободу, предлагаю меня выслушать. 

Хорошо, что взглядом нельзя убить, иначе Драко был бы уже мертв, судя по тому, как на него посмотрела Гермиона.

Она усмехнулась. 

— Я думаю, что догадываюсь, что это.

— Умная девочка, — пробормотал он. — Но я думал, что ты не собираешься верить мне на слово?

Нет, он действительно сейчас нагло осуждает её за неверие в то, что он пройдет через это, если проиграет?

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросила она.

— Продемонстрировать, — сказал он. — И ничего больше, я обещаю, — он намеренно выделил последнее слово.

Она иронически усмехнулась. 

— Ну конечно, браслет же не на тебе.

— Можно подумать, что я тебя обманывал, — прорычал он. — А теперь заткнись!

Она открыла рот и снова закрыла, нахмурившись. Ну, это не было частью демонстрации, но лично Драко считал это приятным бонусом.

— Правильно, — сказал он. 

А теперь подобрать что-нибудь, что смутит её. Совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Сколько парней у тебя было за прошедший год? — спросил он, мысленно отметив, что заслужил медаль. Из всех вопросов он выбрал один из самых безобидных, учитывая то, что мог спросить о чем угодно, и она вынуждена была бы ответить. А на этот вопрос он и так знал ответ. Как и весь Хогвартс.

Она открыла рот, намереваясь послать его ко всем чертям, но вместо этого услышала собственный голос, который сказал: 

— Ни одного. 

Она покраснела, её глаза округлились от возмущения, и она снова начала царапать отвратительный браслет.

— Ой, да ладно, — сказал он, с трудом пытаясь не смеяться. — Я должен был спросить что-то, на что бы ты в нормальном состоянии не ответила. Тем более, я и так знал ответ.

Она ничего не сказала, бросив на него яростный взгляд. Теперь он действительно рассмеялся. Кто бы мог подумать, что это её так заденет?

— Ты закончил с демонстрацией? — огрызнулась она, протягивая ему свое запястье, не имея ни малейшей надежды, что он её освободит. Однако, к её величайшему удивлению, он снял браслет, а затем и свое кольцо тоже.

— Итак, ты принимаешь пари? — спросил он. — Или боишься проиграть? 

Очевидно, он все еще забавлялся.

— Сомневаюсь в честности сделки, — сказала она, сложив руки на груди.

«Но я не люблю играть честно», — чуть не ляпнул он. Нет, это определенно не то, что он должен сейчас сказать. Ему нужно, чтобы она думала, будто он — сама справедливость. Ну, или что он близок к тому, чтобы быть честным. Это убедит её.

— Почему? — спросил он. — Ты же убедилась, что браслет работает.

— Да, я убедилась, что он работает на мне, — сказала она. — Но я не уверена, не работает ли он только на женщинах, или только на маглорожденных, или, черт возьми, на всех, чья фамилия не Малфой. Я должна убедиться, что браслет работает и на тебе тоже.

Черт. Такой вариант он даже не рассматривал. Все, что он знал — это то, что браслет работает только на волшебницах… что вносило совершенно новые краски в возможное развлечение — в том маловероятном случае, если он все-таки проиграет.

Она протянула руку ладонью вверх. 

— Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я поверила и приняла участие в этом… соревновании, ты это сделаешь.

— И тогда ты согласишься? — спросил он, не желая рисковать ради чего-то меньшего.

— Если сработает, то да.

Он нерешительно отдал ей кольцо и защелкнул браслет вокруг собственного запястья, наблюдая, как исчезла застежка в тот момент, когда она надела кольцо. Он не был глупцом: он прекрасно представлял, как много власти отдал ей в руки, и лишь надеялся, что она не настолько проницательна. Честные ответы на вопросы — это только верхушка айсберга… но он пока не собирался ей об этом рассказывать. Особенно если учесть, какими опасными могут быть вопросы сами по себе.

— Сколько у тебя было девушек за прошедший год? — спросила она.

Он закатил глаза. 

— Две. 

Он протянул к ней руку, чтобы снять браслет.

Она ухмыльнулась. 

— Это был не вопрос. Вряд ли бы мне понадобился браслет, чтобы получить ответ.

Он сердито посмотрел на нее, но промолчал. Она не могла знать, что, имея возможность солгать, он бы ответил: «Одна».

— Пытался ли твой отец с тобой связаться?

Глаза Драко вылезли из орбит. 

— Грейнджер, это переходит все границы!

— Отвечай! — потребовала она.

— Нет, — прорычал он. «Я отомщу тебе за это, маленькая грязнокровная сучка!»

— Почему ты не убил Дамблдора?

Он стиснул зубы.

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Малфой, — спокойно сказала она. — Я должна была спросить что-то, на что бы ты просто так не ответил.

В довершении всего, она действительно смеет над ним смеяться?

— Он казался таким старым и беззащитным тогда, и он всегда был добр ко мне, несмотря на репутацию моей семьи, и я клянусь тебе, если ты не снимешь этот браслет прямо сейчас, я заставлю тебя пожалеть так сильно, что последствия скажутся даже на твоих правнуках! — прорычал он на одном дыхании.

Он знал, что ей не стоит настолько доверять. Он знал, что она обернет это в свою пользу, чтобы допросить его. Все её моральные принципы никогда не относились к нему, и она неоднократно поступала с ним так, как сама же и говорила, что не должен поступать он. Он выиграет это пари и покажет ей, насколько мерзким он может быть. Он даст ей все, чего она заслуживает, и даже больше. Она заплатит за свою самодовольную сучность.

Гермиона не удивилась, увидев во взгляде Драко желание убить её. Она буквально чувствовала его ярость. Он явно не хотел отвечать на последний вопрос, и это окончательно убедило её, что браслет, по сути, работает. Кроме того, она несколько успокоилась, услышав о его мотивах в ту ночь. Но, тем не менее, вытащила свою волшебную палочку, просто на всякий случай, прежде чем коснуться браслета, открывая его.

Однако, в ту же секунду, как освободился от браслета, Драко отобрал у нее палочку и отбросил в сторону, схватил её за запястья одной рукой, а другой — за волосы и резко дернул назад, вызывая мучительную боль и слёзы.

— На этот раз я спущу тебе это с рук, — сказал он низким, убийственным тоном. — Но игра началась. Ты согласилась на это. И на твоём месте, грязнокровка, я бы сделал все, что в моих силах, чтобы не проиграть, потому что я обещаю… тебе не понравится твой проигрыш. 

Он потянул её за волосы, и она слегка всхлипнула. 

— Составь список людей, которые, по твоему мнению, способны судить честно и объективно, и если этот список мне понравится, я выберу кого-нибудь оттуда. Если же нет — найду кого-нибудь сам. Ты не имеешь права отказаться. Если нужно, я сдам сам себя, только чтобы увидеть, как ты идешь на дно вместе со мной. Твоя единственная надежда — выигрыш. Я ясно выражаюсь?

Гермиона кивнула. Это был очень слабый, но все-таки кивок, учитывая, что она с трудом могла пошевелить головой. Она была слишком ошарашена жестокостью, чтобы быть в состоянии сделать что-либо еще. Затем он содрал кольцо с её пальца и резко отпустил её. Она тяжело дышала, ощущая болезненные покалывания в затылке. 

— Ублюдок, — прошептала она. — Отвратительный, гнусный кусок…

— Привыкай к этому, Грейнджер, — перебил он. — Я не собираюсь делать одолжений тебе или тебе подобным.

— Нотту это не понравится, — пробормотала она.

— Нотт об этом не узнает, — ответил Драко. — Потому что даже если тебе наплевать на твое слово, в чем я практически не сомневаюсь, он сдаст нас обоих, и тогда я с удовольствием покажу Дамблдору то, что ты только что сделала.

Гермиона слегка покраснела. 

— То, что я сделала, было…

— Непростительно, — отрезал он. — И даже не пытайся утверждать, что не могла подумать о чем-то менее бесцеремонном. На твоем месте я бы уже начал готовиться.

Он хлопнул дверью, выходя из кабинета, и Гермиона сердито оглянулась. Она не понимала, почему он так расстроился. Он вполне разумно ответил на все вопросы, и она не собиралась никому ничего рассказывать. Не было ничего настолько ужасного в том, что она спросила только о двух вещах, о которых искренне хотела узнать… ведь так?


	9. Глава 9

— Скажи-ка мне, Драко… Не наложил ли кто на тебя случайно Веселящие чары?

Драко мрачно посмотрел на Блейза, который оставался совершенно невозмутимым. Да, он знал, что его крайне плохое настроение — всего лишь фикция, но что с того? Блейз должен быть просто счастлив, что он не рвёт и мечет. Хотя, не мог он открыто показывать эмоции — нельзя было рисковать, что кто-нибудь узнает о том, что он задумал. Даже Блейз, а особенно Тео.

— Ты в последнее время не в духе, — задумчиво пояснил Тео, — и держишь всё в себе, что на тебя не похоже.

Они сидели перед камином в гостиной Слизерина: Драко устроился с одной стороны дивана, вытянув перед собой свои длинные ноги, Блейз — с другой, Тео же расположился в удобном кресле напротив. Других слизеринцев уже давно бы разогнали по углам гостиной, но эту троицу обычно не трогали, потому как большинство младшекурсников побаивались своих старших товарищей. Иногда приятно быть самым большим и страшным. Драко придал себе ещё более мрачный вид, надеясь зацепить и Тео, но это, как и следовало ожидать, особого эффекта не возымело: эти двое по-прежнему прожигали его взглядом.

— Разве парень не может иногда быть в плохом настроении? — пробормотал он.

— Может, конечно, — ответил Тео, — но твоё не меняется уже три дня подряд. Раздражает, знаешь ли.

— Я тронут твоей заботой, — проворчал Драко.

— Я согласен с Тео, — сказал Блейз. — На тебя смотреть больно, очнись уже!

— Не так уж всё и плохо! — возразил Драко, несмотря на плясавший перед глазами образ старосты девочек, которую он заставляет молить о пощаде. Стерва.

— Не так плохо? — спросил Тео, приподняв бровь. — Я просто поинтересовался, что нам делать с четверокурсником, которого поймали подглядывающим за девочками в душе, а ты посоветовал выставить его на улицу под проливной дождь и начать метать в него молнии!

— О да… — Драко подавил зловещую ухмылку. На самом деле, он думал не совсем о тупом четверокурснике, попавшемся за подглядыванием. Тео и Блейз выжидающе смотрели на Драко, и тот понял, что они хотят более подробного ответа. — Я… э-э-э… ну, это важно защищать женскую добродетель, или невинность, или… э-э-э…

— Честь и достоинство? — равнодушно подсказал Блейз.

— Да, всё это, — отмахнулся Драко.

— Прости, если ошибаюсь, — таким же равнодушным тоном сказал Блейз, — но не ты ли организовывал подобное на четвёртом курсе?

Драко моргнул.

— Я усвоил урок, поверь мне, — его передёрнуло.

— Как так? — спросил Блейз. — Не помню, чтобы ты попадался.

Драко нахмурился.

— А почему бы тебе не спросить нашего мистера Всезнайку? Уверен, он расскажет тебе об этом, — махнул он в сторону Тео, надеясь хоть немного отвлечь от себя внимание.

Брови Тео поползли вверх.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты, — сказал он. — Но если тебя так и не поймали, то было бы логичным предположить, что ты увидел то, чего не хотел видеть.

Блейз фыркнул от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

— Что? Ты видел Булстроуд во всей красе?

Драко попытался вытряхнуть из мыслей образ, вызванный словами Блейза.

— Ох… нет. Прекрати угадывать, я не собираюсь ничего рассказывать. А раз не рассказываю, то этого и вовсе не было.

Блейз рассмеялся в голос, а Тео ухмыльнулся.

— Значит, душевые были не слизеринскими, верно? — спросил он.

— У нас есть и другие уродины, кроме Булстроуд, — посчитал нужным напомнить Драко. — Помните Дарлин Данн?

Блейз театрально вздрогнул.

— Если ты видел её голой, сочувствую.

— Она выпустилась, когда мы учились на третьем курсе, — с довольным видом сообщил Тео.

— Я и не говорю, что это была она, — сказал Драко и почувствовал внезапное желание сменить тему: — А вы разве не собирались сегодня заниматься?

Тео покачал головой, а Блейз перестал смеяться и закатил глаза.

— Что? — спросил Драко.

— А ты вообще собираешься уделять внимание своей девушке? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Блейз.

Драко бросил взгляд на Панси, оживлённо беседующую с Дафной, в то время как Трейси, как обычно, держалась чуть в стороне. Трейси очень повезло, что, будучи полукровкой, она смогла стать частью сообщества чистокровных Слизерина, пусть даже она и находилась внизу лестницы. Её нельзя было винить в том, что она рассказала Панси о своих отношениях с Блейзом — на неё, вероятно, сильно давили. Драко снова посмотрел на Панси: та явно не выглядела так, будто скучает по нему сейчас.

— Э-э-э… нет… — весьма красноречиво сказал он. — Мы уже виделись вчера, и я не хочу переусердствовать.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — пробормотал Блейз. — Ты утверждаешь, что вы встречаетесь, а сам обращаешься с ней, как с какой-то… — он резко закрыл рот, не закончив фразу.

— Как с кем? — обманчиво спокойно спросил Драко, опасно прищурившись.

Тео слегка напрягся, но не стал вмешиваться. Он понимал, что в это ему лезть не стоит.

Блейз на секунду отвёл взгляд, а затем продолжил:

— Ты редко оказываешь ей знаки внимания на публике, да и проводить время наедине с ней желаешь не часто. Тебе нужна не девушка, а…

— Знаешь что? — прервал Драко. — Думаю, не стоит заканчивать фразу.

Блейз пожал плечами, но промолчал.

— В конце концов, какое тебе дело? — с искренним недоумением спросил Драко.

Блейз снова пожал плечами.

— Да мне, в общем-то, плевать, просто ты, кажется, не понимаешь, каким на самом деле обладаешь сокровищем. Потом ты не раз пожалеешь об этом, — он замолчал и покачал головой.

Драко нахмурился. Он совершенно ничего не понял. Он знал, что Панси, как девушка, Блейзу ни капли не интересна, да и не стоит забывать про то, что тот крутил шашни с девчонкой Дэвис. Драко бросил взгляд на Блейза, чьё лицо сейчас не выражало вообще никаких эмоций. Он ревнует, потому что тоже хочет подружку? Он мог бы заполучить практически любую девушку с их факультета, если бы захотел. Да и, по правде говоря, с других факультетов тоже. Тогда зачем ему подружка, если он и так получает от Трейси всё, не задумываясь о нудных обязанностях парней, состоящих в отношениях?

Так ничего и не поняв, Драко вздохнул и посмотрел на Панси и группу девушек вокруг неё. Поймав задумчивый взгляд Трейси, направленный на Блейза, он чуть не застонал: вот оно! Но этого просто не может быть. Блейз же не хочет открыто встречаться с Трейси, нет? Хотя, это бы идеально объяснило, почему он так суров с Драко: раз он не может встречаться с Трейси так же, как Драко с Панси, то считает, что Драко не ценит того, что имеет. Но не стоит делать поспешных выводов лишь на основании одного рассеянного взгляда.

Ох, чёрт возьми.

Пусть до конца во всём этом и не разобраться, но попытаться хоть чуточку успокоить Блейза стоило. Это не будет большой жертвой со стороны Драко, хоть он и с радостью спустил бы шкуру с любого, кто попросил проявить внимание к девушке ради счастья лучшего друга. Просто это немного… навязчиво.

— Эй, Панси! — крикнул он.

— Эй, Драко! — отозвалась она, удачно сымитировав его голос. Кто-то хихикнул.

Драко застонал. Он так удобно устроился, а теперь придётся вставать. Эта вредина не позволила просто подозвать себя, как если бы была… ну, той, кем считал её Драко, по мнению Блейза.

— Прости меня, — сказал он удивлённому Блейзу и направился к Панси, сидевшей спиной к нему. Подойдя к ней, Драко поднял её на ноги, не обращая внимания на недовольные возгласы.

— Джентльмен бы сказал «пожалуйста», — сообщила она, когда он развернул её лицом к себе. — Ну, и что это было?

— Мои друзья считают, что мне плевать на тебя, — ответил Драко.

— О, друзья, да ладно? — съязвила Панси.

— Замолчи, — пробормотал Драко и, притянув её ближе, поцеловал.

Он не слишком любил показывать чувства на публике. Ненавидел, если точнее. Он никогда и никого не держал за руку, а если и целовал Панси перед другими, то только в щёку или как-то ещё целомудренней. Изредка он позволял ей более чувственные прикосновения, но при этом всегда ощущал себя неуютно. Она знала это и, скорее всего, именно оттого застыла в удивлении, когда губы Драко накрыли её — мягкие, восхитительные, он целовал их, наверное, уже тысячу раз, но в общей гостиной — никогда, а тем более, на виду у половины факультета.

— Ну что, теперь твои друзья довольны? — легкомысленно спросила Панси, когда Драко, спустя несколько секунд, отстранился.

Но его было не обмануть, такое с ним уже давно не проходило. Ей было больно. Скорее всего, она решила, что он поцеловал её только из-за насмешек друзей, потому как до этого он несколько раз огрызался, когда она хотела показать свои чувства на публике. Ну вот, ещё и это.

Он взглянул на Блейза и Тео, которые, казалось, даже не смотрели в его сторону. Однако, он знал, что они всё видели.

— Да… — сказал он и, решившись, притянул Панси обратно.

— Что на этот раз? — спросила она, затаив дыхание.

— Этот — для меня, — прошептал он ей в губы. На этот раз она расслабилась и медленно обняла его за шею. В конце концов, это было не так уж и плохо. Возможно, он даже сможет с этим жить. Иногда.

***

— Что ты делаешь?

Гермиона подскочила от неожиданности и быстро спрятала пергамент.

— Н-ничего, — сказала она, с опаской глядя на Рона. — Обязанности старосты, — уточнила она, когда он странно на неё посмотрел.

Рон присел напротив. Гермиона, как обычно, сидела в библиотеке, разложив перед собой кучу книг, так что она быстро передвинула несколько, чтобы не мешали, аккуратно засунув между ними пергамент. Она понятия не имела, как объяснить Рону, что это, если тот заметит и решит спросить.

— А ты не можешь заниматься этим в общей гостиной? — тихо спросил Рон.

Гермиона почувствовала знакомый укол совести.

— Может, и могла, — призналась она, — но у меня всё равно нет времени разговаривать и…

— Я скучаю, — заявил он. — Ты отдаляешься от нас. Мы знаем, что ты занята. Мы понимаем это и рады за тебя… Но ты не можешь просто так забыть о нас, только не после всего… — он замолчал, не в силах закончить фразу.

Гермиона уставилась на Рона с широко открытыми глазами.

— Я не забывала о вас, — прошептала она, — дело вообще не в этом.

— Докажи, — сказал он. — Докажи мне. Отложи это всё, и пойдём со мной в гостиную, а с сегодняшнего дня проводи больше времени с нами… со мной.

Гермиона бросила взгляд на спрятанный пергамент. Что ж… Малфой и правда не сказал, когда ему нужен список, да и с чего он взял, что может ей командовать? В следующий раз она точно будет держать палочку наготове.

— Конечно, Рон, — улыбнулась она. — Только положу книги на место…

Через несколько минут она уже шла вместе с Роном в гостиную, обещая себе, что изменит своё поведение. Нельзя допустить, чтобы её друзья решили, что она забыла о них, что они ей больше не важны. Просто нужно отбросить свою дурацкую гордость. Не похоже, что у Нотта и заместителей совсем нет свободного времени. Нужно перешагнуть через себя, а начать стоит прямо сейчас!

***

— У тебя есть что-нибудь для меня?

Гермиона посмотрела на высокомерного блондина, который остановил её, даже не поздоровавшись. Это случилось на следующий день, на занятие она почти опаздывала, поэтому у неё не было ни времени, ни желания с ним спорить.

— Нет, — ответила она и попыталась его обойти, но он схватил её за руку.

— Что значит «нет»? Мы же договорились! — Драко выглядел рассерженным, и Гермиона была уверена, что вот-вот пожалеет об этом… или нет.

— Ты не сказал когда, — сообщила она. — У меня были другие дела, — она стряхнула с себя его руку, и он отпустил её.

А затем фыркнул:

— Всем известно, что у тебя нет никакой личной жизни, а прошла почти неделя, чёрт возьми!

Она оставила без внимания первое утверждение и приподняла бровь.

— Не думала, что ты так хочешь стать моим рабом.

Он опасно прищурился.

— Сегодня вечером, — процедил он. — Ты отдашь мне список сегодня вечером, иначе я сам найду кого-нибудь.

— Не могу, — сказала она, покачав головой. — Сегодня среда, у меня встреча с Ноттом после обеда…

— Отлично, — с ухмылкой перебил он, — теперь я знаю, где тебя искать.

Он ушёл прочь, а Гермиона едва не застонала. Лучше составить список, или настанет ад на земле: судить их будет слизеринец, который, естественно, будет подыгрывать Малфою, и она проиграет. Она содрогнулась от этой мысли. Браслет — самое неприятное, что случалось с ней в жизни, а ведь прошло всего лишь несколько минут! Носить его целый месяц… даже подумать страшно.

Гермиона не любила откладывать дела в долгий ящик, это было не в её характере. Однако, этот список просто сам не хотел, чтобы его составили. Она уже битый час смотрела на лист пергамента, пытаясь вспомнить хоть кого-нибудь, кого Малфой и его друзья не смогут ни запугать, ни подкупить, но, в то же время, достаточно начитанного, чтобы составить вопросы.

Список оказался ужасно коротким.

Слизеринцев в нём, конечно же, не было, и Гермиона сильно сомневалась, что Драко одобрит гриффиндорца. Оставались Пуффендуй и Когтевран. На шестом и седьмом курсах, в общей сложности, учились сорок человек. Гермиона понятия не имела, снизошёл ли Драко до всех и каждого, но была уверена, что тот отметёт любого, кто симпатизировал ей, а также всех маглорождённых… Оставалось примерно двадцать пять человек. Она не была уверена, все ли из них чистокровны, но Драко, как ярый фанатик, должен был знать это наверняка.

Большую часть занятия по древним рунам Гермиона провела, пытаясь ещё раз всё обдумать, и не заметила удивлённых взглядов, которые бросили на неё остальные, когда заметили, что она ни разу не подняла руку.

Она не сомневалась, что Малфой отметёт в сторону всех пуффендуйцев. Она бы могла поставить на что угодно, что так и будет. Поэтому оставалось около десяти человек… Погодите, не может быть. Она пересчитала ещё раз. Да, верно, только десять, а ведь ещё нужно оценить их интеллект!

— Мисс Грейнджер!

Гермиона подскочила от неожиданности.

— Д-да, профессор Бабблинг? — пролепетала она.

Профессор смотрела на неё с осуждением.

— Будьте внимательнее. Я просила вас перевести текст со страницы шестьдесят три.

Густо покраснев, Гермиона сделала, как было велено.


	10. Глава 10

Гермиона сидела в кабинете старост, переделывая очередной график дежурств, будь он неладен. Тяжело планировать настолько далеко вперёд — постоянно случается что-то непредвиденное: тренировки по квиддичу, простуды, отработки… старосты не должны зарабатывать наказаний! А ещё нужно сделать так, чтобы пары состояли из юноши и девушки, ибо о паре юношей или девушек не могло быть и речи! Преподаватели не уставали повторять, что делить обязанности между девушками и юношами поровну — традиция, и кто такая Гермиона, чтобы спорить? И, конечно же, никто не хотел дежурить слишком часто, да и — боже! — не стоило забывать о межфакультетской дружбе, раз уж графиками занималась именно Гермиона. Она поняла, что снова вырыла себе яму с этими дежурствами, и со злостью всё перечеркнула.

— Ты уверен, что не сможешь подежурить завтра? — спросила она у Нотта. «Что угодно, только соглашайся!»

— Да, — совершенно невозмутимо ответил он. — Я дежурил вчера, и мне нужно подготовиться к контрольной работе. И я тебе три раза уже об этом говорил.

Гермиона застонала. Да, действительно говорил. Её пальцы были перепачканы чернилами, а перо истрепалось на конце, оттого что она постоянно жевала его. Самой последней надеждой оставался Малфой, нужно спросить его, сможет ли он подежурить завтра. Гермиона вздохнула:

— У Малфоя тоже контрольная?

— Нет, он не ходит на высшую историю магии.

Гермиона, не сдержавшись, хмыкнула, и Нотт тут же прекратил писать, пристально посмотрев на неё.

— Э-э-э… отлично, — быстро сказала она. — Значит, он может спасти положение.

Нотт взглядом ясно дал понять, что не купился на это, но вслух ничего не сказал и вернулся к своему занятию.

Неожиданно открылась дверь, и в кабинет вошёл наименее любимый Гермионой человек. Что-то он рано. Наверное, устал ждать или же надеялся, что она список не составила, и это послужило бы отличным поводом выбрать одного из своих друзей. Но, к несчастью для него, список у Гермионы был.

Даже не поздоровавшись, Драко с шумом отодвинул стул напротив Гермионы и сел. Положив руки на стол, он уставился на неё, ожидая, пока она оторвётся от составления графика, который внезапно захватил всё её внимание.

— Спокойно, Драко, — проговорил Нотт, не выказывая ни капли удивления его приходу, — не трогай её.

Волна раздражения прошла сквозь Драко, но тут же сменилась самодовольством.

— Я её не трогаю, — ответил он. — Мы с ней — лучшие друзья. Так ведь, Грейнджер?

Гермиона резко вскинула голову от неожиданности, и он ухмыльнулся. Чёрт. Она бросила на него мрачный взгляд, и Драко ухмыльнулся ещё шире.

— Да… — наконец ответила она, — мы прекрасно ладим, — она нежно улыбнулась ему, и в его глазах загорелся недобрый огонёк. — Итак, скажи мне, друг… Не сможешь ли ты подежурить завтра?

Драко скривился от отвращения.

— Нет, — ответил он.

Гермиона приподняла бровь.

— Почему?

«Да потому что не хочу, чёрт возьми».

— Э-э-э… — он посмотрел на Тео, — тренировка по квиддичу.

Гермиона сверкнула на него глазами:

— Пуффендуйцы забронировали стадион на завтра.

Вот досада. Она что, следит за этим? Драко подозревал, что да.

— Мне нужно подготовиться к занятиям, — сказал он.

— О, ты про контрольную по заклинаниям? — спросила Гермиона.

— Да, именно.

— Нет у нас никакой контрольной, — равнодушно сообщила она. — Я ставлю тебя на дежурство.

Драко оглянулся на Нотта за помощью.

— Она ведь не может этого сделать, правда?

— Я бы не хотел в это вмешиваться, — ответил Нотт, — но нет, она может.

Гермиона ухмыльнулась, а Драко застонал. Он очень не хотел патрулировать коридоры завтра. Его недельная отработка в виде дежурств в одиночку закончилась только пару дней назад, и он надеялся отдохнуть.

— Не переживай, Малфой, — самодовольно сказала Гермиона. — Может, ты ещё успеешь умереть от лап какого-нибудь чудовища.

Он скривился:

— Только не говори мне, что я дежурю с тобой.

Гермиона замялась, и Драко почувствовал подступающую панику.

— Ты извини, конечно, но… — начала она. Драко вцепился в край стола, отчаянно моля про себя о том, чтобы не услышать: «Да, со мной». — Ты дежуришь… с Тарой Стенвуд! — ухмыльнулась Гермиона. — Пятикурсница с Пуффендуя. Очень общительная, с ней не соскучишься. Тебе уж точно понравится, — вспомнив о надоедливой девушке, с которой только что поставила его в пару, она ухмыльнулась ещё шире.

Закрыв глаза, Драко медленно выдохнул с облегчением. Пока один из них не окажется, скажем так, на привязи у другого, ему не придётся иметь никаких дел с невыносимой грязнокровкой.

— Чёрт возьми, да мне плевать. Кто угодно, только не ты, — горячо произнёс он. — У тебя есть для меня что-нибудь?

Гермиона достала лист пергамента и протянула ему. Он пару секунд смотрел на него, а затем процедил:

— Грейнджер, здесь только два имени.

Она кивнула.

— Да, верно.

— Ты потратила на это почти неделю, а в итоге выбрала всего двух человек?

— Ну, знаешь, нелегко выбирать, когда три факультета не подходят по умолчанию, — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Три… с чего ты это взяла? — повысив голос, спросил Драко.

Она посмотрела на него с глубочайшим презрением.

— Да бога ради, — сказала Гермиона. — Ты будешь против гриффиндорцев, я — слизеринцев, а пуффендуйцев ты вообще никогда не любил.

— И ты, значит, за меня решила, кого бы я одобрил, а кого нет, так? — раздражённо спросил Драко.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Да, потому что заранее знала, как ты поступишь!

— Я даже боюсь спрашивать… — прервал их задумчивый голос.

Нотт. Они почему-то совсем забыли о нём. Гермиона оглянулась на него, а затем с удивлённым видом повернулась обратно к Малфою. Она понятия не имела, расскажет ли тот о сделке, а уж что ей делать, если расскажет, и подавно. Однако у Драко и в мыслях подобного не было. Тео, пожалуй, был единственным слизеринцем, который мог бы помешать его планам. Вот она, обратная сторона медали их дружбы. Драко занервничал и, поняв, что Гермиона смотрит на него, едва заметно покачал головой. Молчание продолжалось.

Брови Нотта поползли вверх.

— Вот так да… — удивлённо прокомментировал он. — Вы согласны друг с другом, и это подозрительно, но, думаю, мне не стоит вмешиваться. Просто пообещайте мне, что это — чем бы оно ни являлось — не противоречит правилам Хогвартса.

Гермиона и Драко снова обменялись взглядами, и Нотт едва ли не застонал.

— Это… не противоречит. Не совсем, — решилась Гермиона. Пари и соревнование сами по себе правилам не противоречили. Однако порабощение однокурсника одобрения не вызовет.

Драко, должно быть, подумал о том же, потому как лишь молча приподнял бровь.

— Ну вот, ты испортил старосту девочек, Драко, — вздохнул Нотт.

Драко разинул рот от возмущения:

— Я? Я ничего не делал!

Гермиона фыркнула, тем самым заработав любопытный взгляд от Нотта и предупреждающий от Малфоя.

Малфой взял список и поднялся со стула, пока Нотт не начал задавать больше вопросов.

— Хорошо, оставляю вас наедине, — сказал он. — Развлекайтесь.

— И тебе того же. Завтра, на дежурстве, — с нежностью в голосе ответила Гермиона. Малфой смерил её убийственным взглядом и ушёл.

***

Выйдя из кабинета заклинаний, Гермиона размяла уставшую шею. Какое счастье, что этот ужасно длинный день такой же ужасно длинной недели наконец-то закончился. Она уже мысленно представляла себе, как проведёт выходные с друзьями в гостиной Гриффиндора и, может, даже научит Рона, как не поджечь всё вокруг или не наколдовать кому-нибудь чешую. Она завернула за угол и скривилась от отвращения: перебросив сумку через левое плечо, Малфой прислонился к стене, и, очевидно, кого-то ждал. Неужели и дня не пройдёт без его ненавистного лица?

— Как же ты долго, Грейнджер, — протянул он. — Я уже решил, что придётся простоять здесь весь день.

— Чего тебе, Малфой? — спросила Гермиона, будучи не в восторге от того, что он пытался влезть в её планы на выходные.

— Всё готово, — сказал он. — Так что приходи в кабинет старост сегодня ночью, после моего дежурства.

Гермиона неверяще покачала головой.

— Что? Ты… ты кого-то выбрал?

Драко вздохнул и закатил глаза, будто показывая, насколько медленно она соображает.

— Да, одного из громадного списка, который ты для меня составила. Его фамилия Корнфут.

— Но ему же нужно придумать вопросы, — возразила Гермиона. — Хватит и того, что наша сделка всё ещё в силе.

— Он сказал, что успеет к вечеру, — спокойно ответил Драко. — Ты внесла его в список, значит, должна хотя бы чуть-чуть ему доверять.

— А ещё нам нужен своего рода договор, — продолжала настаивать Гермиона.

— Что?

Гермиона взмахнула рукой.

— Нужно быть уверенными, что не выйдем за рамки дозволенного.

После этих слов его глаза опасно сверкнули.

— Немного поздно для этого, не находишь?

Гермиона вздохнула и покачала головой. Она ведь не сделала ничего настолько ужасного. Почему он никак не может забыть те несколько вопросов, которые она задала ему?

— Нет, Малфой, я настаиваю. Есть определённые границы, которые мы просто не должны пересекать!

— Боишься, что проиграешь? — ухмыльнулся он.

Гермиона пристально на него посмотрела.

— Может, я боюсь, что выиграю, — равнодушно сообщила она, — и если не будет никаких ограничений, могу причинить непоправимый вред.

Драко кивнул.

— Справедливо. Хорошо, давай составим этот твой договор.

Гермиона была в шоке от того, как быстро он согласился. Она пристально вглядывалась в него, но Малфой казался предельно честным и серьёзным. Странно. Ей это не нравилось.

— Тогда нам нужно ещё время, — подметила она.

Драко пожал плечами.

— У тебя же куча времени, нет? Просто принеси мне всё, что у тебя есть, а после этого чёртова дежурства, на которое ты меня назначила, я посмотрю.

Она подозрительно прищурилась:

— С чего вдруг такая спешка?

— Потому что мне надоело терять время, — ответил он и, оттолкнувшись от стены, повернулся к Гермионе спиной. — Сегодня ночью один из нас всё-таки наденет этот браслет!

***

В гостиной Гриффиндора всё ещё было оживлённо. Гермиона посмотрела на часы: час ночи, дежурство Драко уже почти окончено. Она пообещала, что придёт, и ей очень не хотелось опаздывать. Более того, Гермиона не могла дождаться, когда сотрёт с его лица эту высокомерную ухмылку. Первое, что она потребует, — чтобы Малфой встал на защиту всех первокурсников и пуффендуйцев. Ему это очень понравится. От этой мысли ей захотелось выиграть ещё сильнее.

Она встала и начала собираться.

— Идёшь спать? — спросил Рон, слегка погрустнев.

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Мне нужно кое-что уладить. Я не знаю, когда вернусь, так что не жди меня.

— Что, прямо сейчас? — спросил Рон, наклоняясь к ней. — Это не может подождать до завтра? Гермиона, ты только посмотри, как у нас весело!

— Я знаю, Рон, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Постараюсь управиться побыстрее, мне действительно очень нужно. Прости, — она чмокнула его в щёку, — увидимся позже.

Рон ничего не ответил и снова откинулся на спинку кресла, сверля Гермиону мрачным взглядом.

Не успела она развернуться, как столкнулась с Гарри.

— Постой, — весело сказал он, — куда ты так торопишься?

— Туда, где нет нас, — проворчал Рон.

— Рон, это несправедливо, — посмотрела на него Гермиона. — У меня есть обязанности. Быть старостой девочек — это честь.

— Да? — спросил он, поднимаясь с кресла. — Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что лучше бы тебя вообще не назначали старостой. Может быть тогда у тебя бы оставалось время на друзей! — он промчался мимо Гермионы в свою спальню.

Гермиона застыла от изумления и очнулась, только когда Гарри коснулся её руки.

— Он просто скучает, — сказал он. — Всё встанет на свои места, когда Рон заметит, что ты уделяешь ему больше времени.

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Я просто чувствую себя такой виноватой, — пробормотала она.

— Не вини себя, — горько усмехнулся Гарри. — Это и моя вина тоже. Джинни и всё это… Рон большую часть времени предоставлен сам себе. И ему, вероятно, скучно.

Гермиона даже не знала что ответить.

— Я постараюсь решить всё побыстрее, — сказала она, — но мне действительно нужно идти…

— Конечно, — улыбнулся Гарри и обнял её. — Увидимся завтра.

***

Когда Гермиона вошла в кабинет старост, он был почти целиком погружён в темноту, но глупо было надеяться, что Малфой ещё не пришёл.

— Ты опоздала, — отметил он. Сидя в кресле у камина, он выглядел слегка уставшим и раздражённым. — И, кстати, спасибо, что поставила меня в пару с этой надоедливой мелкой стервой. Я тебе это припомню.

Гермиона пожала плечами, спрятав усмешку.

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства, — сказала она, намеренно игнорируя грубость в адрес Тары и заявление о мести. Она прошла к столу и разложила свои записи. — Где Корнфут?

— Он будет через пару минут, — отмахнулся Драко. — Ему же незачем здесь находиться всё время, верно? Ну и, конечно, раз уж ты опоздала, он тоже может, в конце-то концов.

Она смерила его раздражённым взглядом.

— У некоторых есть друзья, знаешь ли. Что я должна была сказать? Что иду на встречу с тобой?

Драко фыркнул.

— Я не люблю ждать, — проворчал он. — Когда я выиграю, тебе лучше быть гораздо расторопнее в выполнении моих приказов.

Гермиона резко вскинула голову.

— Если ты выиграешь, что маловероятно, я с радостью стану девочкой на побегушках, — усмехнулась она, теряя терпение. — А сейчас прекрати болтать и взгляни сюда.

Он приподнял бровь, но промолчал и просто сделал так, как она сказала. Пока он садился за стол, чтобы просмотреть черновик договора, Гермиона зажгла лампу. Драко устало потёр глаза и начал читать. Закончив, он усмехнулся. Гермиона даже не успела ничего спросить, как он расхохотался.

— В чём дело? — нахмурилась она. Ей совершенно не нравилось, что он просто посмеялся над её трудами.

— И это твой договор? — он покачал головой и хохотнул ещё раз. — Я могу сказать только одно: размечталась!


	11. Глава 11

Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошёл Стивен Корнфут; староста девочек, сложив руки на груди, мрачно смотрела на ухмыляющегося заместителя старосты мальчиков, на столе рядом с которым в беспорядке лежали листы пергамента.

— Э-э-э… я не вовремя? — спросил Стивен, привлекая внимание обоих.

— Нет, не совсем, — сказала Гермиона. — Просто Малфой, как обычно, потакает своему внутреннему ребёнку.

— А Грейнджер, как обычно, несёт чепуху, — парировал Драко.

— Э-э-э… — Стивен чувствовал себя неуютно.

Драко махнул рукой в сторону дивана.

— Мы освободимся через минуту.

Радуясь, что ушёл с линии огня, Стивен присел на диван и начал перебирать свои записи. Он понятия не имел, почему для Драко Малфоя было так важно, чтобы это сделал именно он, но Малфой обещал заплатить, а у Стивена всегда было туго с деньгами.

— Итак, Малфой, — процедила Гермиона. — Что тебя так рассмешило?

— Во-первых, — ответил Драко и, взяв её перо, что-то вычеркнул, — это точно следует убрать из списка.

Гермиона посмотрела ему через плечо и возмущённо выдохнула:

— Ни в коем случае! Ты не можешь это вычеркнуть!

— Могу и вычеркну, — раздражённо возразил Драко, — или мы вообще отказываемся от договора.

— То есть, ты собрался добиться моего исключения, не давая мне готовиться к занятиям? — требовательно спросила Гермиона.

Он устало потёр переносицу.

— Нет, Грейнджер, да и не случится никогда с тобой такого, чёрт возьми. Ты бы запросто сдала Ж.А.Б.А. хоть завтра, если бы понадобилось. Но если я не смогу отрывать тебя от подготовки к занятиям, то не получу никакого удовольствия от выигрыша, потому как смогу приказывать тебе только пять минут в неделю.

Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Драко не позволил.

— Вычёркиваем и точка, — отрезал он.

— Хорошо, — шумно выдохнув, пробормотала Гермиона. — Но я не понимаю, почему именно ты диктуешь условия!

Драко потерял дар речи.

— Ни черта я не диктую! — выдавил он. — Все эти условия — твои! Мамой клянусь, иногда я просто не понимаю твоей логики.

— Кое-что я добавила специально для тебя! — возразила Гермиона, слегка покраснев. — Вот, смотри: «Не допускаются вопросы личного характера».

Драко вычеркнул этот пункт, и она раскрыла рот от удивления.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — пролепетала она. — Это ведь ты разорялся из-за пары вопросов! Я думала, тебе понравится это условие!

— Я тронут, Грейнджер, — равнодушно ответил Драко, — но мне больше нечего скрывать. Если я выиграю, ты будешь знать, что я могу спросить у тебя что угодно и когда угодно, а это того стоит.

Гермиона закатила глаза, молча наблюдая, как он вычёркивает всё больше и больше пунктов из её идеального маленького списка.

— Ты собираешься хоть что-нибудь оставить? — едко прокомментировала она.

— Вообще-то, нет, — ответил Драко, — но я разрешаю тебе сделать это.

— Знаешь, это и для твоей защиты тоже, — отметила Гермиона.

— Ага, особенно это… «Не допускаются приказы сексуального характера», — ухмыльнувшись, прочёл он вслух. — Я бы очень хотел знать, кого же защищает этот пункт.

— Меня, — прямо ответила Гермиона.

— Да что ты говоришь? — фыркнул Драко.

Гермиона скривилась:

— Именно. Будь у тебя возможность, ты бы заставил меня поцеловать бедного Невилла или сделать что-нибудь настолько же ужасное!

Драко слегка оживился.

— И в голову не приходило, — сказал он. — Чёрт возьми, отличная идея! Хитро… нужно это обдумать.

— Даже не смей, — процедила Гермиона, — этот пункт остаётся.

Драко разочарованно вздохнул, но согласился:

— Мне кажется, я знаю, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я это делал. К тому же, нельзя давать тебе в руки такую власть надо мной.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и медленно досчитала до десяти. Кулаки буквально чесались ударить его.

— Не стоит так убиваться, — добавил Драко, когда молчание затянулось. — Решение принято, этот пункт оставляем. Ты сама этого хотела, помнишь?

Под сердитым взглядом Гермионы он ухмыльнулся и вернулся к уничтожению её трудов.

— Ладно, — сказал он через некоторое время, — это можно оставить.

Гермиона взяла договор и начала читать.

_Не допускаются любые действия, направленные на исключение из Хогвартса того, кто носит браслет, или кого-либо ещё. Это включает ~~примитивные и грубые шутки, вмешательство в учёбу,~~ подстрекание других лиц и не только._

~~_Не допускаются вопросы личного характера с использованием кольца для получения ответа._ ~~

~~_Не допускается вмешательство в распорядок дня или слишком явное изменение поведения того, кто носит браслет._ ~~

~~_Не допускается вмешательство в личную жизнь._ ~~

_Не допускается насилие по отношению друг к другу или кому-либо ещё. Любое действие насильственного характера, причиняющее ~~неудобство или~~ физический вред и являющееся явным или неявным следствием приказа того, кто носит кольцо, будет рассматриваться как нарушение договора и немедленно приведёт к расторжению сделки!_

_Не допускаются приказы сексуального характера по отношению друг к другу или кому-либо ещё. Это включает любые поцелуи и непристойные прикосновения. Всё, что касается наготы, также рассматривается как действие сексуального характера и является нарушением договора и основанием для немедленного расторжения сделки!_

_Этот договор будет защищён заклятием по выбору проигравшего._

_Подписано…_

— Ну, спасибо, — проворчала Гермиона. — Думаю, ты упустил пункт о…

— Тебе нужен договор или нет? — устало вздохнул Драко. — Соображай быстрее, не думаю, что Корнфут горит желанием просидеть здесь всю ночь.

Гермиона понимала, что лучше не разбрасываться даже такой малостью, но это не означало, что этому стоило радоваться. Смерив его сердитым взглядом, она переписала оставшиеся пункты договора на чистый лист пергамента и протянула перо Драко.

— Подпиши!

Он раздражённо фыркнул, но вновь сделал, как было велено. На мгновение Гермиона задумалась, можно ли обучить его подчиняться определённому тону голоса, как собаку, и улыбнулась, представив это. Он не отрывал от неё мрачного взгляда, пока она подписывала договор.

Драко подошёл к Корнфуту и пробормотал ему на ухо что-то, что Гермиона не смогла расслышать. Стивен кивнул и, поднявшись с дивана, подошёл к ней, держа в руках свитки пергамента. Драко же повернулся к столику между креслами и взял коробку, которую Гермионе уже довелось видеть ранее.

Они действительно собираются это сделать. Действительно устроить соревнование. Гермиона с опаской глянула на коробку, и Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Нервничаешь? — елейно спросил он. — Можешь сдаться в любое время, тогда я, возможно, проявлю милосердие.

Гермиона фыркнула:

— Да пошёл ты, Малфой! И сядь уже, чтобы мы могли начать.

Драко прищурился и, обойдя вокруг стола, уселся напротив неё, скрестив руки.

— Э-э-э… итак, — откашлявшись, сказал Стивен. — Правила таковы: один из вас получает вопрос, и если ответ будет верным, другой получает следующий. Если кто-то из вас не сможет ответить, я задаю тот же вопрос другому, и если он отвечает верно, то выигрывает. Правила понятны?

— Не тяни, — усмехнулся Драко, — кому-то из нас очень бы хотелось поспать сегодня.

— Да, давай поторопимся, — добавила Гермиона, — Малфою так нужно увидеть свои чудесные сны.

— Тебе бы тоже не помешало немного поспать, Грейнджер, — возразил он.

Стивен вновь откашлялся.

— Будет быстрее, если вы не станете меня прерывать, — предупредил он.

Они оба яростно посмотрели на него, и Стивен слегка отшатнулся. В следующий раз он трижды подумает, нужны ли ему деньги Малфоя. Не успело соревнование начаться, как открылась дверь, и вошёл староста мальчиков. Драко едва не сполз со стула и застонал.

— Что здесь происходит? — тихо спросил Нотт.

— Дружеская встреча? — без особой надежды на успех предложил Драко.

— Да, — ответил Нотт, — я заметил твою новообретённую… дружбу… со старостой девочек.

Драко нахмурился, но промолчал. Его способность сдерживать себя впечатляла.

— Грейнджер? — спросил Нотт.

— Мы просто устроили соревнование, — вздохнула Гермиона. — Кто из нас лучше знает историю магии. Ничего интересного.

— Ну, это, конечно, объясняет, что здесь делает Корнфут, — сказал он, — но я не могу понять, что посреди ночи здесь забыли вы. Тем более, в пятницу.

Драко смерил его мрачным взглядом:

— У тебя нет других дел, Тео?

— Нет, — ответил тот, усаживаясь на стул, — продолжайте.

Драко нахмурился, но всё же кивнул Корнфуту, чтобы тот продолжал.

— Э-э-э… Грейнджер, — сказал Стивен, — когда была основана больница имени Святого Мунго?

— В тысяча шестьсот третьем году, — скучающим тоном ответила Гермиона.

— Кто изобрёл летучий порох? — продолжил Стивен.

На этот раз Драко в своей реакции был солидарен с Гермионой.

— Игнатия Уилдсмит, — сказал он. — Давай что-нибудь посложнее, Корнфут.

— Кто был первым волшебником, которого проткнул рогом африканский взрывопотам?

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Уилфред Элфик.

— Малфой, когда это случилось?

— В тысяча сто девяносто девятом, — Драко ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как хмурится Гермиона. Нет, она действительно думала, что это будет легко? Он намеренно не обращал внимания на Нотта, в глубине души надеясь, что тот уйдёт.

Вопросы становились всё сложнее, но оба участника по-прежнему отвечали без колебаний. На некоторые вопросы им даже не потребовалось времени на размышление. Стивен решил усложнить задачу.

— Кто придумал Веселящие чары?

— Феликс Саммерби.

— Кто впервые использовал жабросли?

— Элладора Кеттеридж…

Стивен вздохнул и пропустил ещё несколько вопросов.

— В каком году Горготт пришёл к власти?

Драко моргнул. Горготт? Гоблинское имя. Семья Драко никогда особо не интересовалась ни гоблинами, ни их восстанием. Он обратил внимание, что Гермиона оживилась: по её лицу медленно расползалась ухмылка. Чёрт.

— Э-э-э… — сказал он, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. «Думай, Драко!», — в тысяча шестьсот шестьдесят седьмом? — ответил он. Кажется, это случилось примерно в это время.

— Неправильно, — сказал Стивен.

Драко побледнел, будто его ударили. Это точно не входило в его планы. Он не собирался становиться её рабом. Мерлин знает, что может выдумать эта отвратительная идеалистка. Какие ещё тайны ему придётся рассказать? Драко вспотел и уже был близок к тому, чтобы задохнуться, как…

— Грейнджер? — спросил Стивен.

Гермиона нахмурилась и сосредоточилась, пытаясь рассчитать дату. Драко затаил дыхание, моля о чуде.

— В тысяча шестьсот пятьдесят девятом?

Стивен был несколько озадачен, но, очевидно, забавлялся происходящим.

— Тоже неправильно, — сказал он. — В тысяча шестьсот шестьдесят девятом.

Драко выдохнул и закрыл глаза, расслабившись. Её тоже постигла неудача. Драко никогда не чувствовал такого облегчения.

— Ну, я, по крайней мере, была ближе, — слегка покраснев, сказала Гермиона.

Драко скрипнул зубами.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я ошибся на два года, а ты — на десять!

Она небрежно махнула рукой.

— Мой ответ звучал похоже.

Какая чушь! Но от неё этого можно было ожидать, ничего удивительного…

А вопросы всё продолжались.

Продолжались.

И продолжались…

Стивен боялся, что ему может не хватить вопросов, но, посмотрев на раздражённых участников, понял, что не это его главная проблема. Он будто попал на войну. Стивен не раз пожалел, что согласился на предложение Малфоя.

— В каком году Морриган Мудрая предсказала рождение Освальда Бимиша?

Была очередь Гермионы. Освальд Бимиш. Он ведь тоже боролся за права гоблинов, верно? Он родился в XIX веке, так что предсказать его рождение должны были уже после того, как было подавлено восстание гоблинов. Да, Гермиона была уверена, что недавно читала об этом. Там говорилось…

— В тысяча семьсот шестидесятом, — сказала она.

На лице Малфоя медленно расплылась торжествующая ухмылка, и Гермиона посмотрела на Корнфута.

— Неправильно, — сказал он. — Малфой?

— В тысяча семьсот пятидесятом, — без колебаний ответил тот.

— Верно.

И это означало… что Гермиона проиграла.

— Н-не может быть, — пробормотала она.

— Бимиш родился в тысяча восемьсот пятидесятом году, и это было предсказано ровно на сто лет раньше, в тот же день, как закончилось восстание, — сказал Стивен. — Всё верно.

Гермиона посмотрела на Нотта, и тот кивнул, подтверждая сказанное. Это правда. Она проиграла. Малфою. Гермиона почувствовала подступающую тошноту и судорожно сглотнула.

Малфой слегка наклонился вперёд и проговорил вполголоса:

— Я же предупреждал, что надо было брать третье издание, — и тут же откинулся назад, наблюдая, как недоверие на её лице сменяется паникой.

Теперь нужно было как можно скорее вернуться в свою комнату. Драко не спал дольше, чем хотелось бы, но, несмотря на это, он действительно победил Гермиону Грейнджер в битве умов. Это ведь что-то да значило, верно? Конечно, он понимал, что и сам бы мог… Драко проигнорировал чувство невероятного облегчения, которое шло вразрез с его уверенностью в победе.

— Шоу окончено, — глядя на хмурящегося Тео, сказал он, — я выиграл.

Драко очень не хотелось, чтобы Тео остался и увидел, что произойдёт дальше.

— Да, я заметил, — ответил Тео. — Мои поздравления. Но что ты выиграл?

— Кучу галлеонов? — предложил Драко. — Вечную славу? — он потерял надежду избавиться от Тео. Тот не собирался никуда уходить, и, зная его, Драко был уверен, что Тео вскоре сам обо всём догадается. При мысли о снятии с должности заместителя Драко вздохнул, понадеявшись, что дальше этого дело не зайдёт.

— Насчёт галлеонов, — вмешался Корнфут.

Драко кивнул и, поднявшись со стула, отозвал Стивена в сторону. Получив деньги, Корнфут ушёл. Гермиона разинула рот.

— Ты подкупил его? — недоверчиво спросила она, когда Драко вернулся. — Если ты думаешь, что я…

— Никого я не подкупал, — раздражённо отрезал тот. — Я заплатил ему за потраченное время и за труды. Ты мне должна десять галлеонов, если тебе так спокойнее.

— Ты заплатил ему десять галлеонов?

— Нет, я заплатил двадцать. — Драко покачал головой, заметив пристальный взгляд Гермионы. Нет, она действительно думала, что кто-то согласится влезть в неприятности ради пары незнакомцев только потому, что они сказали «пожалуйста»?

— Двадцать галлеонов! Но это же… Это… — Гермиона едва не задохнулась.

— Этого достаточно, чтобы он не проболтался. А теперь прекрати увиливать и надень эту чёртову штуку!

Гермиона затихла, уставившись на коробку. Скрестив руки на груди, Драко ждал. Если она наденет браслет самостоятельно, это станет великолепным началом.

— Сначала я… мы должны подписать договор ещё раз, чтобы магия вступила в силу, — пробормотала она и, наложив заклятие на лист пергамента, поставила свою подпись прямо под предыдущей.

У неё руки трясутся? Драко даже не думал, что когда-нибудь Грейнджер его испугается. И ему это нравилось. О, как же ему это нравилось!


	12. Глава 12

Драко поставил свою подпись на договоре и вновь посмотрел на Гермиону: она беспокойно ёрзала, уставившись на коробку.

— Хочешь, покажу, как она открывается? — спокойно спросил он.

Гермиона обратила взгляд на Драко и прищурилась, буквально прожигая неприязнью, но тот лишь приподнял бровь.

Наконец, она потянулась к коробке и, открыв её, уставилась внутрь.

Драко нетерпеливо вздохнул:

— Пошевеливайся, Грейнджер. Я не собираюсь ждать всю ночь.

Гермиона презрительно усмехнулась, но всё же вытащила браслет и, надев его, протянула коробку Драко, чтобы тот смог достать кольцо. И он так и сделал — медленно, наслаждаясь выражением ненависти и страха на её лице. Гермиона знала, что не будет никаких поблажек. Знала, что этот месяц, скорее всего, станет худшим в её жизни. Знала, на что способен Драко. Надевая кольцо, он смотрел ей прямо в глаза и ухмылялся, чувствуя лёгкое покалывание магии. Драко был опьянён ощущением полного контроля над Гермионой — он мог делать с ней практически всё, что угодно.

— Я не могу этого допустить, — невозмутимо сказал Нотт, и Драко, подняв голову, посмотрел на него. Тео держал в руках договор и, если судить по выражению лица, прочёл его и обо всём догадался.

— Это не в твоей власти, — огрызнулся Драко. — Дело сделано. Она сама на это согласилась.

— Ты же понимаешь, что, если сделаешь это, потеряешь должность заместителя? — спросил Нотт.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул Драко.

— И это ничего не меняет? — спросил Нотт.

Драко медленно покачал головой. Нет. Это стоит того.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, — вздохнул Нотт. — Я должен поговорить с Дамблдором. Ты напрашиваешься на исключение.

Поджав губы, Драко слегка побледнел.

— Я не думал, что до этого дойдёт.

— Но это по-прежнему ничего не меняет? — Нотт спросил так, будто знал ответ заранее.

— Нет, — подтвердил Драко.

— Очнись, Драко. Если тебя исключат, ты всё равно не сможешь этим пользоваться.

— Да ладно? — глаза Драко опасно заблестели. — Ты не знаешь, что это за магия, Тео. Не знаешь, на что она способна.

— То есть, ты готов пожертвовать собственным образованием ради мести девчонке, которая тебя раздражает? Разве ты не понимаешь, насколько это глупо? — Нотт бросил договор и с яростью уставился на ошеломлённого таким напором Драко. Тот никогда не замечал настолько сильного проявления эмоций от него.

— Я согласилась на это, — тихо сказала Гермиона. Драко посмотрел на неё: она была бледной и не отрывала взгляда от браслета на своём запястье. Он знал, что она боится того, что он собирался с ней сделать. — Я согласилась, — повторила она, — и если сдашь его, тебе придётся сдать и меня тоже, и тогда мы… и тогда нас обоих исключат. — Глаза Гермионы затуманили слёзы.

Нотт моргнул.

— Не говори глупостей, Грейнджер. Это твой первый проступок, Дамблдор не станет так жестоко тебя наказывать.

Медленно подняв голову, Гермиона посмотрела на Нотта.

— Не первый, нет. Несколько дней назад я воспользовалась браслетом против Драко, против его воли. Я уверена, что он расскажет об этом Дамблдору, если его исключат.

Драко разинул рот, поражённый такой честностью. Разве она не понимала, что, если подыграет Нотту, то с большой долей вероятности Драко исключат, а для неё это не будет иметь никаких последствий? Каким-то непостижимым образом Драко знал, что она всё понимала, и это удивляло ещё сильнее. Он даже был не в силах ухмыльнуться или позлорадствовать над Ноттом — лишь во все глаза смотрел на свою послушную маглорождённую рабыню.

Нотт был очень зол, и это было действительно жутко.

— Ты хочешь носить браслет, Грейнджер? Ты хочешь, чтобы он оскорблял и унижал тебя? Потому как я гарантирую тебе, что он будет.

Гермиона шмыгнула носом и сглотнула, явно сдерживая слёзы.

— Нет, не хочу, — ответила она с дрожью в голосе. — Я вообще жалею, что пришла сюда сегодня. Но я пришла, потому что думала, что выиграю. Соревнование было честным, и я должна заплатить.

Драко медленно закрыл рот и нахмурился. Он не знал, как отнестись к тому, что Грейнджер так защищает пари. Отлично, если она считает, что он будет милосерднее из-за этого, то она глубоко заблуждается!

Нотт усмехнулся.

— Дамблдор не исключит тебя, если я всё ему объясню. Что бы ты ни сделала, это не могло быть настолько ужасным. А если бы было, то я уверен, что Драко бы обязательно рассказал мне — не один час бы рассказывал.

Драко нахмурился: Тео явно намеревался защитить Грейнджер. Как это понимать?

— Может и нет, — уступила Гермиона, — но я потеряю должность старосты, а такое унижение, скорее всего, вынудит меня уйти из Хогвартса.

Нотт покачал головой.

— Не вынудит. Уж слишком сильно ты заботишься о своём будущем.

— О своей репутации я забочусь больше.

— Да почему ты так настойчива, чёрт возьми? — прокричал Нотт. Драко за все шесть лет знакомства с ним ни разу не слышал, чтобы тот повышал голос.

Гермиона поднялась на ноги и, опершись руками о стол, наклонилась к Нотту.

— Потому что у меня есть честь, — процедила она. — Я знаю, что тебе чуждо это понятие, и я уверена, что Малфой на моём месте уже давно бы снял браслет, но я согласилась, дважды подписала договор, и я буду носить эту штуку, даже если она убьёт меня!

— Тогда оставим это на твоей совести, — проворчал Нотт. — Даже не думай приползать ко мне за помощью, когда он найдёт способ обойти каждый пункт договора. — Игнорируя обоих, он прошагал к своему столу.

Она успокоила Тео? «Так держать, Грейнджер!» С этого и надо было начинать.

— И заместителем старосты он тоже останется, — добавила Гермиона, глядя ему в спину.

«Да ты сейчас искушаешь судьбу, чёрт возьми».

Нотт резко обернулся.

— Что?

— Ты не сможешь отстранить его без объяснения причин. А я не хочу оправдываться перед Дамблдором.

— Я скажу, что вы не ладите.

— Я бы поспорила, — не моргнув глазом, сказала Гермиона. — И как ты докажешь, что мы не научились ладить друг с другом? Думаю, следующие тридцать дней я проведу в обществе Малфоя без единого намёка на серьёзный конфликт. Уверена, ты будешь нами гордиться.

Усмехнувшись, Нотт посмотрел на Драко.

— Убирайся, — выплюнув это, он вернулся к своим бумагам.

Драко понимал, что был единственным, кого выгоняют. Казалось, Тео действительно нравилась Грейджер, и он знал Драко достаточно хорошо, чтобы разозлиться лишь от мысли о том, что тот может с ней сделать и сделает. Короче говоря, Тео выбрал сторону.

Драко шагнул к Гермионе, которая, казалось, забыла о нём, задумчиво глядя на Тео.

— Умно, — выдохнул он возле её уха, отчего она едва не подпрыгнула. — Я бы, пожалуй, сделал тебе небольшую поблажку.

Гермиона бросила на него надменный взгляд.

— Не нужны мне твои одолжения, Малфой.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Осторожнее, Грейнджер, я ведь могу решить, что тебе нравится грубость, — тихо, чтобы не услышал Нотт, сказал он и, зевнув, добавил уже громче: — Тогда я лучше пойду спать. Спокойной ночи, Тео.

Тео не ответил. Грейнджер, напротив, посмотрела на часы и ахнула.

— О нет, Рон, наверное, ждет, — пробормотала она, собирая пергамент и перья.

Уизли ждёт её? В такое время? И Грейнджер еще хотела, чтобы Драко подписал «Не допускается вмешательство в личную жизнь». Он усмехнулся. Прелестно, просто прелестно.

— Лучше привыкни к браслету, Грейнджер. Не думаю, что тебе следует возвращаться сегодня в башню Гриффиндора.

— Что? — Гермиона непонимающе уставилась на него.

— Мне плевать, куда ты пойдешь, и будешь ли ты спать… но в башню Гриффиндора не возвращайся, — Драко развернулся и, весело насвистывая, вышел из комнаты.

— Слишком рано для «я же говорил»? — равнодушно спросил Нотт, даже не оборачиваясь.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Это его право. Приказ мог быть гораздо хуже.

Она посмотрела на диван. Должно сработать. Рон будет злиться, но она может сказать, что просто уснула за работой. В конце концов, не первый раз.

— Можешь воспользоваться моей кроватью, — сказал Нотт.

Гермиона удивлённо распахнула глаза.

— Что? — прохрипела она.

Усмехнувшись, Нотт слегка повернул голову.

— У старост есть собственные комнаты, помнишь? И я не собираюсь возвращаться туда сегодня. Так что, если тебе нужна кровать, можешь воспользоваться моей.

Почему он предлагает свою кровать после всего, что только что произошло?

— Спасибо, — покачав головой, пробормотала Гермиона, — но… я не могу провести всю ночь в слизеринских спальнях мальчиков! — она покраснела от одной мысли об этом.

Нотт пожал плечами.

— Как хочешь. И следи за тем, что говоришь в присутствии Драко. Если он услышит от тебя что-то подобное, то прикажет тебе спать именно там.

Гермиона снова покачала головой.

— В договоре сказано…

— Во сне нет ничего сексуального, — перебил Нотт. — И ему, скорее всего, плевать, если тебе придется спать на полу в ванной. Просто будь осторожна.

— Там также сказано, что нельзя отдавать приказы, которые могут привести к исключению, — отметила Гермиона.

— Вряд ли тебя исключат из-за пары проступков, — сказал Нотт. — Кроме того, и староста мальчиков, и его заместитель живут там, поэтому можно будет придумать какое-нибудь правдоподобное объяснение. Мне очень нужна эта лампа; если хочешь спать на диване, тебе она не помешает.

Гермиона поняла, что разговор окончен и со вздохом направилась к дивану, чтобы немного отдохнуть.

***

На следующий день Драко, самодовольно ухмыляясь, лежал на диване в гостиной Слизерина. Войдя туда, Тео зевнул и нахмурился. Драко опять напрашивался на серьёзный разговор.

— Не мог придумать ничего лучше? — спросил Тео, садясь напротив. С его лица исчезли все эмоции.

Драко растерялся на секунду.

— Лучше, чем что?

— Чем заставить её спать на диване в кабинете. Не думаешь, что это чересчур мелочно?

— Я не говорил ей, где спать, — снова ухмыльнулся Драко. — Я удивлён, что ты не предложил ей свою кровать.

— Я предложил, — выражение лица Нотта ни капли не изменилось, — но она отказалась.

— Что ты сделал? — внимательно посмотрел на него Драко.

Тео пожал плечами.

— Ты не ответил на вопрос.

Драко нахмурился. Нужно было убедиться, что Нотт не станет вмешиваться в будущем. На лице Драко расплылась дьявольская ухмылка. Может, это и к лучшему, ведь он понял, что нужно быть осторожным.

— Может, это и мелочно, — признал он. — Но она заработала боль в спине, ломоту в шее и головную боль от утренней ссоры с Уизли. Думаю, это вполне себе достижение, разве нет?

Тео странно посмотрел на него.

— Ты уже видел её?

— Нет, я пропустил завтрак. Я могу вызвать её с помощью кольца, но не уверен, что она догадается, что это вызов. Она умная и всё такое, но я не говорил ей, как это происходит.

— Тогда откуда ты знаешь? — спросил Тео.

— Откуда я знаю что? — непонимающе посмотрел на него Драко.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что ей неуютно, и что она поссорилась с Уизли?

— А, — пренебрежительно махнул рукой Драко, — просто догадался. Готов поставить на что угодно, что я прав.

— Нет уж, спасибо, — сухо сказал Тео. — Хватит с меня твоих ставок.

***

У Гермионы болела спина, ныла шея и трещала голова от недавней ссоры с Роном. Она совершенно вымоталась. Диван в кабинете старост был не слишком удобным, и к обеду все мысли её были лишь о том, чтобы пойти к себе в комнату и вздремнуть.

— Грейнджер, на пару слов.

Чёрт, она же ещё не дошла до Большого зала. Слишком поздно она поняла, что не включила в договор пункт о смерти от голода. С другой стороны, какой прок от мёртвой рабыни? Драко тихо усмехнулся, и у Гермионы сложилось впечатление, что он точно знает, о чём она думает. Ну, неудивительно, что у неё возникли подобные мысли.

— Чего тебе, Малфой? — спросила она.

— Я проведу с тобой краткий инструктаж о том, что может браслет и как мне подчиняться, и если будешь вести себя хорошо… — Драко наклонился ближе, — то, возможно, я позволю тебе поесть после.

Гермиона хотела возразить, но в этот момент в животе заурчало, напоминая, что она не завтракала. Поджав губы, она с яростью посмотрела на Драко.

— Мы замечательно поладим, — усмехнувшись, сказал он. — На самом деле, всё очень просто. Если я отдам тебе прямой приказ, ты будешь чувствовать себя обязанной повиноваться. Если мои намерения будут тебе понятны, ты будешь испытывать тягу совершить то, что я хочу — не стесняйся потакать этому желанию. Если ты мне понадобишься, то будешь знать, когда и где, чем дольше ты будешь игнорировать приказ, тем сильнее тебя будет тянуть. А игнорировать стоит лишь тогда, когда рядом с тобой кто-то умирает, и ты единственная, кто может спасти его.

Нахмурившись, Гермиона скрестила руки на груди.

— Ещё что-нибудь?

Драко ухмыльнулся, каким-то непостижимым образом давая понять, что она ещё многого не знает.

— Нет, пока нет.

— И собирался ли ты поделиться этим со мной, если бы я выиграла?

— С чего бы? — он приподнял бровь.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что дурацкий серебряный браслет может оказаться настолько ужасным, — проворчала Гермиона.

Драко пристально посмотрел на неё.

— Что? — спросила она.

— Прости, — в его голосе не было ни капли искренности, — иногда я забываю, насколько ты невежественна.

Гермиона нахмурилась, но промолчала.

— Это, — будто обращаясь к ребёнку, сказал Драко, — платиновый браслет. Эти штуки называются бриллиантами. Даже без магии браслет стоит не меньше, чем пятьсот галлеонов. А может, и больше, если принять во внимание то, что он довольно старый.

Гермиона неверяще уставилась на него.

— Ты шутишь! — воскликнула она. — Это просто дурацкий браслет, он не может столько стоить!

— Нет, он и не стоит пятьсот галлеонов, — согласился Драко, — с магией и в комплекте с кольцом цена его, скорее всего, приближается к пяти тысячам. Он мог бы стоить и дороже, вот только магия эта, на вкус большинства, уж больно древняя и, кроме того, запрещена законом. Итак, как видишь… он стоит в несколько раз дороже, чем ты, и я очень счастлив, что ты никак не сможешь его потерять, не отрубив себе сначала руку.

Он оставил её разглядывать браслет, который, насколько она могла судить, с таким же успехом мог быть сделан из никеля, отполирован и украшен стразами.


	13. Глава 13

Гермиона чувствовала огромную благодарность за обед, и это раздражало её. Какого чёрта она должна быть благодарна этому ублюдку за позволение поесть? Он ещё не сделал ей ничего особенного — кроме как выгнал из её спальни на ночь, — а в Гермионе уже начал просыпаться подхалим. Сегодня первый день, а она уже возненавидела всю эту ситуацию. Действительно возненавидела. Она со злостью вертела в руке кусок хлеба, пока не поняла, что от него не осталось ничего, кроме груды крошек на тарелке. Отлично, теперь она ещё и едой разбрасывается! Искренне желая кого-нибудь задушить, Гермиона выбросила оставшуюся хлебную корку, которую всё ещё держала в руке.

Она зацепилась взглядом за стол Слизерина и обнаружила, что Малфой едва ли не задыхается от хохота. Она прищурилась: хорошо, что хоть кому-то весело! Гермиона перевела взгляд на сидевшего рядом Забини, полагая, что это он дал повод для веселья, но тот лишь озадаченно уставился на Малфоя. Она осмотрела стол Слизерина и заметила, что с Малфоем больше никто не общался: Нотта вообще не было, а Панси Паркинсон сидела с другого конца стола и разговаривала с Дафной Гринграсс, не обращая внимания на веселье своего якобы парня. Гермиона снова посмотрела на Малфоя, и тот ей ухмыльнулся.

«Этот придурок смеётся надо мной!»

Её губы сложились в усмешку, которая, похоже, лишь позабавила его. Решив, что с неё довольно, Гермиона встала из-за стола и направилась к себе в комнату. Она может поспать пару часиков, пока Гарри, Рон и Джинни будут на тренировке по квиддичу. Конечно, если… если Драко не решит, что вздремнуть ей нельзя. Как же это раздражало!

***

— Над чем ты смеёшься? — спросил Блейз, глядя на Драко, который краем глаза наблюдал за уходящей Гермионой. Иногда она бывает так предсказуема.

— Ни над чем, — на автомате ответил Драко.

— Знаешь, ты довольно поздно вернулся сегодня ночью, — прищурившись, сказал Блейз.

— Неужели? — равнодушно спросил Драко.

— Но я видел, что Панси ушла спать, — продолжал Блейз.

Драко приподнял бровь.

— Нотта ночью тоже не было…

— В чём дело, Блейз? — поддразнил Драко. — Тебе было одиноко? Неужели Трейси тоже не было?

— Мне просто интересно, — саркастически усмехнулся Блейз, — чем же вы двое занимались, если ты сейчас в таком отвратительно хорошем настроении, а Тео спит, если не ошибаюсь…

Отложив вилку, Драко пристально уставился на друга.

— На что ты намекаешь, Забини? — проворчал он.

— Эй, твоя тайна умрёт вместе со мной… — Блейз изобразил искренность.

— Ну ты и пошляк! Боже, — фыркнул Драко и отодвинул тарелку, моментально потеряв аппетит. Воображение у Блейза было чересчур живое.

— Это бы полностью объяснило, почему ты потерял интерес к Панси, — задумчиво пробормотал Блейз, — и почему ты так упорно стараешься угодить ему…

— О-о, ха-ха! — проворчал Драко.

— Хочешь поведать мне о другой возможной причине? — спросил Блейз.

— Нет. Мне хватило проблем с Тео, — нахмурился Драко.

Блейз разинул рот от удивления.

— Ты рассказал Тео, а мне — нет? — выплюнул он. — Ну, думаю, это о многом говорит, верно?

— Ничего я ему не рассказывал, — возразил Драко. — Он просто, в некотором роде, случайно на это наткнулся, а потом терроризировал меня.

Блейз молча допил свой сок и поднялся, чтобы уйти.

— Блейз? — позвал Драко.

— Увидимся, Драко, — не глядя на него, ответил Блейз и ушёл.

— Чёрт возьми, — застонал Драко. Схватив яблоко из миски с фруктами, он поспешил вслед за Блейзом. Он должен ему рассказать. Драко больше не хотел терять друзей из-за Грейнджер.

***

Проснувшись, Гермиона не могла отделаться от ощущения, что что-то было не так. Первый день в качестве рабыни, и Малфой оставил её в покое? Такого просто быть не могло. Не в его характере было давать ей передышку. Гермиона пристально посмотрела на браслет, пытаясь понять, не пропустила ли вызов, пока спала, но абсолютно ничего не почувствовала. Конечно, Малфой мог готовить нечто по-настоящему мерзкое и, следовательно, перестал размениваться на мелочи. Но это же Драко Малфой — у него всегда было время на мелочи. Он также мог просто играть на её нервах — в таком случае, он вполне преуспел. Гермиона выкинула это из головы, решив, что ещё получит свою долю неприятностей в этом месяце, и поэтому не стоит себя накручивать. Только… неприятное ощущение, что Малфой что-то замышляет, уходить никак не хотело.

В общей гостиной друзей не было. Гермиона посмотрела на часы: четыре часа. Они же не могут до сих пор быть на тренировке, верно? Они бы давно умерли с голоду. Гермиона вздохнула. Ну, раз друзей нет, а Малфой её пока не трогает, то лучше пойти в библиотеку и посвятить учёбе как можно больше времени, прежде чем он вспомнит, что собирался в это вмешиваться. Возможно, друзей она поймает позже. Если повезёт.

***

Сидя на привычном месте в гостиной Слизерина, Драко наблюдал за стремительно тающим терпением Блейза.

— Так, подожди, — сказал Блейз уже, наверное, в сотый раз. — Вы с Грейнджер заключили какое-то дурацкое пари, и она действительно позволила тебе…

— Использовать на ней браслет, да, — закончил Драко. Неужели это так трудно понять?

— Тот браслет, что я видел?

— Да.

— Ну, думаю, он милый, — пробормотал Блейз.

— То есть, — удивлённо посмотрел на него Драко, — после трёх часов моих объяснений ты решил, что она позволила мне поработить её, потому что браслет милый? Чёрт возьми, Блейз…

— Да. Ну, извини, если я нахожу другие варианты полной ерундой! — фыркнул Блейз. — Грейнджер позволила тебе полностью её контролировать целый месяц? Это же звучит почти как смертный приговор! Она слишком умна для такого!

— Во-первых, — вздохнул Драко, — разве твоя теория не бессмысленна? Она даже не знает его истинной стоимости, Мерлина ради! И, во-вторых, я говорил тебе о договоре, который она заставила меня подписать. Я никак не могу её убить.

— Ты можешь уничтожить её доброе имя, растоптать невинность, разрушить дружбу, отнять должность старосты…

— Могу попробовать, — пробормотал Драко, даже не потрудившись скрыть злобные огоньки во взгляде.

— Именно это я и имею в виду! — воскликнул Блейз. — Спорим, тебе не терпится это сделать, и она это знает. К моменту окончания сделки она, скорее всего, пожалеет, что не позволила просто убить себя.

— Именно так я это и представляю, — поднял бровь Драко, — но нужно быть осторожным, иначе Тео снесёт мне голову. Да и Грейнджер чертовски умна. Мне нужно отдавать очень чёткие приказы, чтобы получить хоть какой-нибудь эффект.

— Кстати… а почему ты не донимаешь её прямо сейчас? — спросил Блейз.

— Не беспокойся, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Всё под контролем…

***

Гермиона никак не могла собраться с мыслями. Без конца посматривая на браслет, она беспокоилась, не сломался ли он или что-нибудь в этом духе. Становиться жертвой издёвок не хотелось, очень не хотелось, но Гермиона понимала, что Малфой именно этого и желал. Тогда в чём же дело? Больше всего она переживала, что каким-то образом пропустила вызов и будет наказана за это. Гермиона могла только догадываться, как Драко Малфой может наказать грязнокровку, находящуюся под полным его контролем. Насилие, правда, исключалось, но, если бы захотел, он мог заставить её простоять всю ночь в озере, что грозило смертельной болезнью… Нужно было составить более подробный договор! Следует запомнить это на тот случай, если она решится на ещё одну опасную сделку с кем-то, кто желает ей смерти! Боже, о чём она думала, когда соглашалась?

Кто-то сел напротив. Отругав себя за трусость, Гермиона с трудом подняла взгляд. Поняв, что это не он, она облегчённо выдохнула и нахмурилась.

— Интересная реакция, — заметила Джинни.

Гермиона потёрла переносицу. Скорее бы уже объявился Драко.

— Ты чего-то хотела? — вздохнула она, не чувствуя сейчас никакого желания общаться.

Брови Джинни взлетели вверх.

— Я собиралась извиниться… — сказала она, — но ты сейчас не очень вдохновляешь.

Опустив руку, Гермиона устало посмотрела на Джинни.

— Я не собираюсь унижаться ради извинений, — сказала она. — И за что ты извиняешься?

— Гарри считает, что я была той ещё дрянью. И я с ним согласна. Просто мне иногда кажется, что вы с Роном пытаетесь вмешаться в то, что вас совсем не касается.

Если такой была Джинни, когда раскаивалась, то Гермиона точно бы не хотела видеть её ни о чём не жалеющей.

— Дело не в том, что мы вмешиваемся, — снова вздохнула она. — Просто пойми, что мир не крутится вокруг вас двоих.

— Понимаю, — медленно кивнула Джинни и добавила, пожав плечами: — И я не хотела вести себя как последняя стерва. Может, это из-за того, что, имея шестерых старших братьев, я всегда вынуждена быть довольно настойчивой, — нерешительно предположила она.

Что-то в тоне голоса Джинни заставило Гермиону присмотреться к ней внимательнее. Да она притворяется! Джинни не была настолько уставшей и равнодушной, насколько хотела казаться. Гермиона внезапно поняла, что, похоже, маски носит не она одна.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — мягко сказала она. — Ты просто хочешь, чтобы мы с уважением относились к вашим с Гарри отношениям. Знаю, что Рон может показаться немного…

— Я справлюсь с Роном, — равнодушно перебила Джинни.

— Просто не забывай о его дружбе с Гарри, — глядя на её непроницаемое лицо, сказала Гермиона. Она не слишком надеялась, что Джинни её действительно услышит. Вздохнув, Гермиона заправила за ухо непослушный локон.

— Эй, откуда у тебя этот браслет? — спросила Джинни, отвлекшись новым блестящим предметом. — Я не видела его раньше.

— О… э-э-э… семейная реликвия, — пробормотала Гермиона, технически даже не солгав. Она смутно припоминала, что Малфой говорил о древности браслета и о чём-то подобном.

— Семейная реликвия! — воскликнула Джинни, хватая Гермиону за руку, чтобы рассмотреть получше. — Он же платиновый! А это определённо бриллианты…

Гермиона выдернула руку из ее хватки, досадуя, что её кандалы вызывают такое восхищение.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — спросила она. — Он выглядит так, будто сделан из обычного серебра!

— Неправда, — качая головой, сказала Джинни. — Смотри.

Она поднесла к браслету серебряное кольцо, и Гермиона заметила разницу в цвете. Серебро было тускло-серым, а платина — почти белой.

— Это? — спросила Гермиона. — И это большая разница?

— Не забыть бы дарить тебе на день рождения только железные, никелевые или сделанные из какой-нибудь другой дешевой дряни безделушки, — фыркнула Джинни. — Все дело в редкости. Ты явно не понимаешь истинной ценности этого браслета.

Гермиона слегка покраснела. Она никогда не интересовалась такими глупостями. Возможно, стоило трансфигурировать браслет во что-нибудь или как-нибудь заколдовать его, чтобы не так привлекал внимание.

— И для повседневного ношения он слишком броский, — продолжала Джинни.

— Да, но… — протянула Гермиона, пытаясь подобрать ответ. — Когда же еще мне его носить? Это лишь на время, пока он новый…

— Но он явно очень дорогой…

— И он мой! — перебила Гермиона. — И не говори об этом мальчикам. Я не хочу, чтобы они тоже донимали меня, портя все веселье.

«Веселье? Да, носить эту штуку весело, очень весело, невероятно весело!»

Джинни грубо фыркнула.

— Да они не разглядят дорогое украшение, пока их петух не клюнет в… о, добрый день, мадам Пинс!

Гермиона спряталась за книгой, пытаясь не расхохотаться над выражением лица Джинни, которую мадам Пинс отчитывала за громкий разговор.

— Твоя помощь была просто неоценимой, — едва ли не прорычала Джинни, когда библиотекарь ушла.

Гермиона вздрогнула при мысли о взглядах, которыми мадам Пинс умела пронзать людей.

— О нет, — сказала она. — Она и так меня достаточно ненавидит.

— Она тебя ненавидит? — ошеломленно спросила Джинни. — Я думала, она любит тебя.

— Это не так, — Гермиона театрально вздохнула. — Понимаешь, я ведь действительно прикасаюсь к ее книгам. И очень часто.

Они захихикали.

— Значит, между нами всё в порядке? — спросила Джинни.

— В порядке, — подтвердила Гермиона и слабо улыбнулась, чувствуя, как её покидает напряжение. В конце концов, это всё вполне может оказаться ей по силам.

***

— В чем дело? — спросил Блейз у Драко, который вдруг нахмурился без видимой на то причины.

— А? Я пытаюсь придумать, что первым делом приказать грязнокровке, — рассеянно сказал Драко. — А ты что об этом думаешь?

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не знаешь? — недоверчиво спросил Блейз.

Драко нахмурился.

— У меня есть идеи, но из-за квиддича, обязанностей заместителя старосты мальчиков, Панси и занятий я не смог найти достаточно времени, чтобы подумать об этом.

— Именно в таком порядке? — ухмыльнулся Блейз. — О, не смотри на меня так. Да, ты, вроде как, занят. Жаль, что ты не можешь постоянно быть поблизости, чтобы насладиться делом рук своих.

Драко медленно расплылся в усмешке.

— О, я уверен, что найду выход, — промурлыкал он.

— И я уверен, что найдешь, — ответил Блейз, откидываясь назад. — Ты будешь ее донимать сегодня вечером?

— Нет, я устал, — отмахнулся Драко. — Кроме того, она и так целый день нервничала, так что мне даже делать ничего не нужно.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— М-м?

— Ты сказал, что Грейнджер нервничала, откуда ты это знаешь? Ты же ее только в обед видел.

— И этого достаточно, — ответил Драко. — Она дергалась, как сумасшедшая, стараясь не смотреть на меня. Это было весьма забавно.

— Так ты наблюдал за ней? — задумчиво спросил Блейз. — И не оскорбил ее ни одним из доступных тебе бесчисленных способов?

— Там была только половина Хогвартса, — снова отмахнулся Драко. — Унизить её в первый раз будет гораздо лучше на глазах у всех, включая её друзей-идиотов, которых сегодня тоже не было.

Блейз поразился тому, насколько хорошо Драко всё продумал. Он прав, конечно. В первый раз унизить её на глазах у всех было бы лучшим вариантом, так что стоит подождать наиболее подходящего момента. Блейз напомнил себе никогда по-настоящему не злить Драко.

— Думаю, главный вопрос в том… — Блейз помедлил секунду, и Драко вопросительно посмотрел на него, — сколькими своими привилегиями ты готов пожертвовать, чтобы отомстить этой грязнокровке?

— Это легко, — ответил Драко. — Всеми.


	14. Глава 14

До утра воскресенья вызовов по-прежнему не было. Гермиона, проснувшись, слегка потрясла браслет, пробормотав: «Ведь у тебя же не сели батарейки?» — зевнула и встала с кровати. Пытаться трансфигурировать браслет было бесполезно — она потратила большую часть ночи на это. Просто не срабатывало. Браслет желал оставаться в первозданном виде, и Гермиона, похоже, была не в силах что-либо с этим сделать. Да и свобода её действий сейчас была ограничена в принципе. Нужно поспешить, если Гермиона хочет позавтракать.

Войдя в Большой зал, она пронеслась мимо стола Слизерина, надеясь не услышать ничего, что могло бы помешать поесть. Голоса Малфоя она и не услышала, зато заметила, как внезапно наступила тишина, а затем отовсюду раздался шёпот. Остановившись, Гермиона обернулась, чтобы узнать причину, и обнаружила, что все слизеринцы пристально смотрели на неё.

Округлив глаза, она покачала головой. Что же он мог им сказать? Некоторые улыбались, несколько младшекурсников выглядели заинтригованными, но большинство открыто ухмылялись, бросая на Гермиону… неприятные… взгляды. Нотт был единственным исключением; он с неодобрением смотрел на однокурсников. Он промолчал, но, снова взглянув на Гермиону, приподнял бровь, будто бы говоря: «Ты этого хотела? Счастлива?»

Да, она была в полнейшем восторге. Сглотнув, Гермиона осмотрела стол Слизерина в поисках Малфоя. Его там не оказалось. Значит, если он им и сказал что-то, то это было или до завтрака, или вообще вчера. Гермиона посмотрела на другие столы. Там всё было в порядке, значит, дело только в слизеринцах. Он же не мог быть настолько беспечным, чтобы рассказать им о пари? Слизерин был печально известным рассадником эгоизма, поэтому любой из них мог запросто воспользоваться этим против Малфоя.

Покачав головой, Гермиона снова отвернулась от них, не обращая внимания на голоса. Это просто очередная гадость Малфоя, чтобы досадить ей. Ну уж нет, не получится. Пройдя дальше, Гермиона уселась рядом с Роном.

— Что это было? — спросил он.

Гермиона едва не застонала, но напомнила себе, что Рон мог заметить лишь потому, что ждал её и следил за входом.

— Я правда не могу сказать, — ответила она.

— Почему Нотт не остановил их? — упорствовал Рон. — Разве он не староста мальчиков? Разве держать их в узде не его работа?

— Они же ничего не делали, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Вряд ли он вправе наказывать их из-за нескольких шепотков.

— Но он может найти источник слухов и наказать его! Они же явно разносят лживые сплетни, иначе вряд ли бы им было настолько интересно.

— А какое ему дело? — отмахнулась Гермиона. — Я ценю, что ты так обо мне заботишься, Рон, но не всем я настолько важна, как тебе. Не говоря уже о том, что им это скоро наскучит.

— Но если они сплетничают о тебе…

— Мне плевать, что они думают. Да и все мои близкие не поверят ни единому слову слизеринцев.

Рон всё ещё был недоволен.

— Ставлю на что угодно, что во всём виноват этот мерзкий урод, Драко Малфой.

Гермиона едва не подпрыгнула.

— Что?

— Он всегда во всём виноват, — продолжал Рон, не обратив внимания на её реакцию. — От него одни неприятности. Мне никогда не понять, как Дамблдор позволил Нотту назначить его заместителем.

Гермиона было открыла рот, намереваясь отстоять решение Дамблдора, но тут же закрыла обратно. Зачем ей это? Не то чтобы она была совсем не согласна с Роном. Тогда зачем спорить? Но она по-прежнему оставалась преданной Дамблдору.

— Не знаю, — сказала Гермиона. — Возможно, он хотел пробудить в нём положительные качества.

— Да, — фыркнул Рон, — мы же видели, как он был положителен в качестве старосты Слизерина и члена Инспекционной дружины Амбридж.

Гермиона прыснула, и это явно польстило Рону.

«Вестибюль».

Это было внезапное озарение, уверенность. Она должна идти в вестибюль. Прямо сейчас.

Гермиона резко перестала смеяться, слегка округлив глаза. Так вот как это происходит.

— Что случилось? — с беспокойством спросил Рон. — Ты в порядке?

— Э-э-э… Я… я должна идти. Я кое-что забыла. Я должна сделать это прямо сейчас. — Она встала.

Рон подозрительно посмотрел на неё.

— Ты? Забыла про домашнее задание?

«Сейчас. В вестибюле. Быстрее».

— Увидимся, — рассеянно пробормотала Гермиона.

Притяжение заглушало всё остальное, поэтому она не обратила внимания, ответил ли Рон что-нибудь. Пришлось заставлять себя идти медленно, не срываясь на бег.

— Я же говорил тебе, что ненавижу ждать, — раздражённо сказал Драко, когда они, наконец, встретились за дверьми Большого зала. — В следующий раз старайся лучше.

Гермиона бросила на него испепеляющий взгляд.

— Мне извиниться?

— Нет, не нужно, — ответил он. — Просто встаёшь и уходишь. Без возражений.

Гермиона стиснула зубы.

— Что ты сказал обо мне своим однокурсникам?

— И не задавай вопросов, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — В самом деле, никогда меня ни о чём не спрашивай.

«Может, мне ещё и дышать перестать?»

Гермиона было открыла рот, чтобы озвучить это, но, не сумев выдавить ни слова, зарычала от досады.

Драко ухмыльнулся ещё шире.

— Я знал, что будет весело, — пробормотал он.

Гермиона молча прожигала его взглядом.

— Тебя убивает незнание того, что происходит на моём факультете, верно? Они разглядывали тебя? Говорили что-нибудь? Отвечай. Расскажи мне, что они делали.

— Да, — выплюнула она. — Они глазели и перешёптывались.

— Все? — злобно сверкнув глазами, спросил Драко.

— Нет. Все, кроме Нотта.

Он тут же сдулся.

— Ну, что поделаешь, — проворчал он. — Держись подальше от Нотта. Я не хочу, чтобы он испортил мне всё веселье.

Гермиона не знала, зачем он запрещает ей общаться с Ноттом, но, поскольку не могла ни возражать, ни задавать вопросы, слова подбирала аккуратно.

— Я должна общаться со старостой мальчиков, иначе возникнут вопросы, на которые ты бы не хотел, чтобы я отвечала.

— Да, ты права, — задумался Драко. — Хорошо, можешь ходить на еженедельные собрания, но в остальное время избегай его. — Он ухмыльнулся. — И, конечно же, не рассказывай ему, почему.

Драко ощущал настолько сильные волны гнева и досады, исходящие от Гермионы, что почти мог попробовать их на вкус. Приятно до ужаса. Более того, Драко понимал, что она в замешательстве от последнего приказа. Она явно ни о чём не догадывалась. Драко и сам не был уверен, конечно, благо Тео было тяжело прочесть, но явно подозревал, что того в Гермионе интересует не только ум. Драко не понимал, как так могло случиться, но соглашался с тем, что у каждого свои вкусы. Если Грейнджер станет явно избегать Тео, к нему снова вернётся разум.

Драко видел, как она шевелит губами, пытаясь что-то сказать. Попытка оказалась неудачной, и она нахмурилась, явно думая, как обойти его приказы. Драко даже не сомневался, что она хотела что-то спросить. Грейнджер, похоже, никогда не устанет задавать вопросы. Он сделал вид, что ничего не понял, и лишь поднял бровь, ожидая дальнейших действий.

— Вот я и пришла, — наконец, сказала Гермиона.

Драко спрятал ухмылку. Она хотела узнать, зачем он её вызвал? Раз так, пришло время продемонстрировать, кто здесь главный.

— Вот ты и пришла, — сказал он. — Молодец!

И направился в Большой зал, чтобы позавтракать.

***

К вечеру Гермиона буквально дымилась от ярости. Нет, Драко её не оскорблял. И даже не насмехался. Что же касается приказов, так это с какой стороны посмотреть. Он постоянно вызывал её в самый неподходящий момент, причём, как правило, без особой причины.

Сначала он вызвал её, а, когда она пришла, тут же отпустил, заявив, что она опоздала, и ему больше не нужны её услуги. Гермиона сидела в башне за выполнением домашнего задания и почти уже вникла в суть эссе, которое надо было написать, как Драко вызвал её в подземелья. Она тут же пошла туда, но лишь затем, чтобы услышать, что не нужна, и весь оставшийся день сосредоточиться на эссе не получалось.

И это только то, что было до обеда.

Обед Гермиона пропустила, потому что Драко заставил её искать Пивза, чтобы выяснить его позицию по поводу законов Министерства об эктоплазме. Пивз же, как и следовало ожидать, пришёл в ярость, и теперь Гермионе приходилось соблюдать осторожность, чтобы не быть атакованной чем-нибудь грязным, тяжёлым или вонючим. Как-то Пивз даже умудрился бросить в неё нечто, обладавшее всеми тремя качествами сразу, каким-то непостижимым образом выловив в озере огромную живую форель.

Следующий час Гермиона провела в ванной, пытаясь избавиться от запаха и ощущения тяжёлой рыбины, свалившейся ей на голову. В тот момент она, конечно же, закричала, и рядом были свидетели. К закату весь Хогвартс знал, что произошло, а слизеринцы при встрече с ней каждый раз делали вид, что от неё воняет.

После обеда Драко был на тренировке по квиддичу. Сейчас был конец октября: день был пасмурным, и шёл дождь. Драко дважды вызывал её на стадион. В первый раз затем, чтобы она принесла ему кое-что из его комнаты (потом он решил, что ему это не нужно, и отправил её обратно), а во второй раз поставил под дождь, заставив ждать, не понадобится ли Драко что-нибудь ещё. Времени, чтобы взять плащ, у Гермионы, конечно же, не оказалось.

Она замёрзла.

Устала.

И до зубного скрежета возненавидела Драко.

После окончания тренировки он её отпустил. Она отогрелась, и Драко разрешил ей поужинать, но ничего более. Гермиона это предвидела, и вела себя за столом почти как Рон, пытаясь наесться впрок. Она понимала, что друзья подозрительно на неё поглядывают, но не знала, что с этим делать, поэтому просто не обращала внимания.

Гермиона и на Малфоя пыталась не обращать внимания, но он не позволил такому случиться и лишить его хоть капли веселья.

Он велел ей идти в гостиную Слизерина и ждать его. Очередной бессмысленный приказ. Он же не торопился закончить ужин, и она целый час простояла там — староста девочек с Гриффиндора, будто в ловушке запертая в гостиной Слизерина воскресным вечером. Мимо Гермионы проходили слизеринцы, отпуская ехидные замечания о чистоте её крови, а она не могла ответить, потому как приказано было просто стоять в углу, ни с кем не разговаривая. Поэтому прожигающий взгляд был единственным, чем она могла пользоваться.

По крайней мере, прошло почти два дня, осталось только четыре недели! …Вот дерьмо.

***

Еда никогда раньше не была столь приятной. Драко ухмыльнулся, глядя на пустую тарелку.

— Так почему ты вдруг решил всем рассказать? — спросил Блейз.

— А я и не рассказывал. Я не хочу, чтобы они знали о браслете. Я просто в общих чертах рассказал о пари и намекнул…

— Намекнул? — нахмурился Блейз. — Например, что она должна подчиняться?

Драко ухмыльнулся ещё шире.

— Нет. Что она хочет этого…

Блейз выпучил глаза.

— Ты солгал?

Драко поджал губы.

— Нет, я лишь намекнул. А выводы, которые из этого сделают, не моя вина.

Блейз покачал головой.

— Мы в ближайшее время пойдём в гостиную?

— Куда спешить? — лениво потянувшись, спросил Драко.

Блейз закатил глаза.

— Ты просто хочешь помучить Грейнджер, и это замечательно, но эти скамейки не слишком удобные.

Драко поджал губы. Блейз был прав. Мягкое кресло перед камином представлялось куда более привлекательным.

— Хорошо, — сказал Драко. — Пойдём.

Видеть Грейнджер в углу гостиной, скалящейся, будто зверь в клетке, — бесценное зрелище. Войдя в гостиную, Драко ухмыльнулся. Грейнджер демонстративно игнорировала его, её раздражение можно было прочесть в её позе или в глазах. Драко ухмыльнулся ещё шире. Что ж, она может постоять ещё немного.

— К окончанию сделки ты её совсем изведёшь, — заметил Блейз, пока они шли к креслам перед камином.

— Я думал, ты считал, что я слишком мягок с ней, — усаживаясь, напомнил Драко.

Блейз медленно покачал головой.

— Я просто удивлялся, что ты умеешь сдерживаться, вот и всё.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что я слишком строг к ней? — Драко косо посмотрел на него, не сумев скрыть лёд в голосе.

Блейз пожал плечами.

— На самом деле, я не слишком большой поклонник рабства. Но если кто этого и заслуживает, так это она. И она ведь сама на это согласилась, верно?

Драко расслабился. На какой-то миг он решил, что Блейз тоже станет докучать ему. В последнее время у него были проблемы с друзьями, и это уже начало утомлять. Драко не Тео, которому, похоже, было плевать, общается ли с ним кто или нет. Но… он просто не мог сдаться. Грейнджер слишком долго была занозой в заднице, поэтому она вполне переживёт всё то, что приготовил для неё Драко.

Упомянутая заноза чихнула где-то позади.

— Похоже, ты застудил свою зверушку, — бесстрастно сказал Блейз.

Драко закатил глаза.

— Ничего, сходит в Больничное крыло завтра утром. Вряд ли это убьёт её.

— Только мадам Помфри повесила объявление о том, что к ней слишком часто обращаются по любому поводу, поэтому зелий от обычной простуды она давать не будет. Она не станет её лечить.

— И? — спросил Драко. — Простуда всё равно не убьёт её. Походит неделю с соплями, подумаешь.

— Если только ты не станешь таскать её на улицу, как сегодня, иначе простуда перейдёт в воспаление лёгких.

— Если она подхватит это чёртово воспаление, мадам Помфри её вылечит, разве нет? — проворчал Драко.

— Если запустить воспаление, оно может превратиться в нечто похуже, — спокойно продолжал Блейз. — Даже зелья не всегда могут спасти людей.

— Она просто чихнула, Блейз! — воскликнул Драко.

Блейз лишь посмотрел на него.

Драко прикрыл глаза. Мерлин помоги, в последнее время вокруг одни зануды.

Драко обернулся к Гермионе.

— Иди спать, — прорычал он. — Сделай что-нибудь со своей дурацкой простудой.

Она ушла, и Драко снова повернулся к улыбающемуся Блейзу.

— Видишь? — злорадно произнёс тот. — Это было не так уж и плохо, верно?

Драко всерьёз задумался о блейзоубийстве.


	15. Глава 15

Гермиона проснулась среди ночи и целую минуту просто лежала, уставившись в темноту, прежде чем вспомнила, что же пробудило её. Это был всего лишь сон. Гермиона не помнила его толком, но отчётливо осознавала, что и вспоминать не хочет. Когда она ложилась спать, в её мыслях была полнейшая путаница.

Гермиона не могла определиться, что же было хуже: выполнять кучу абсолютно бессмысленных заданий, предназначенных лишь для того, чтобы свести её с ума, или же унизительно стоять по стойке «смирно» в гостиной Слизерина. Ужасно тяжело было терпеть насмешки и оскорбления. Когда Малфой наконец пришёл, Гермиона понадеялась, что он прикажет ей что-нибудь, что позволит уйти, но тот, не обращая на неё внимания, разговаривал о ней с Забини. Разговаривал так, будто её нет рядом. Это оказалось полнейшим унижением… однако, весьма информативным.

Задрожав, Гермиона посмотрела на обогреватель. Нет, он никуда не исчез. Вполне вероятно, в комнате было тепло и уютно. Это просто Гермиона не могла как следует согреться, после того как это порождение дьявола вытащило её на улицу. Укутавшись одеялом, она напомнила себе поблагодарить Забини за своевременное спасение от Малфоя — ведь из-за него Гермиона могла бы и вправду заболеть.

***

— Она не больна! А теперь отстань, жалкая пародия на волшебника, пока я тебя не проклял!

— Откуда ты знаешь? — не вняв предупреждению, спросил Блейз.

— Просто знаю, и всё, — огрызнулся Драко. — Фу, ты и к ней неравнодушен?

В расписании утром было «окно», и не успели они отойти от кабинета, как Блейз пошёл в наступление. Драко заметил, что Грейнджер пропустила завтрак, но с девушками иногда такое случалось. Причина могла быть любой. Драко был уверен, что Грейнджер просто хотела поспать, но Блейз по-прежнему пытался обвинить в этом его. Попытки эти были обречены на провал.

— Я вообще ни к кому не неравнодушен, — отрезал Блейз.

Драко лишь закатил глаза. Когда же этот придурок перестанет врать ему о своих отношениях с Трейси?

— Забудь, — проворчал Блейз. — Просто… забудь! Хочешь, чтобы Орден отказался защищать твою мать, если ты вдруг так далеко зайдёшь в своей маленькой мести, что причинишь грязнокровной всезнайке непоправимый вред? Да. Бога. Ради!

— Они не откажутся, — покачал головой Драко.

— И ты готов поставить на кон жизнь матери? — гневно сверкнув глазами, спросил Блейз. — Ну надо же, Драко, я всегда знал, что ты эгоист… — и прервался на полуслове, когда Драко, схватив его за мантию, грубо вжал в стену.

— Довольно, — прошипел тот.

— Да? — не унимался Блейз. — Тогда давай поговорим о том, как ты динамишь Панси. Это видят все, кроме неё. Что ты собираешься делать с этим?

— Не думай, что изучил меня, Забини, — процедил Драко. — Ты не знаешь, какой я и на что способен.

Блейз презрительно усмехнулся и с усилием оттолкнул его. А затем, спросив: «Правда?», развернулся и ушёл прочь.

***

К обеду настроение Драко ничуть не улучшилось. Почему его друзья взялись защищать эту никчёмную грязнокровку? Он же ничего ещё ей не сделал! И, если так будет продолжаться и дальше, он даже возможности такой не получит.

Спускаясь по лестнице, на выходе из Большого зала он заметил Гермиону. Драко знал, что она его видела, но всё равно попыталась сбежать. Раздражённо скривившись, он сжал кулаки.

«Всё из-за неё».

И вызвал её, даже не успев подумать о том, что собирался. Она появилась через несколько секунд — очевидно, развернулась на полпути. Драко усмехнулся: нужно лучше её выдрессировать. В глазах Гермионы были раздражение и обречённость, но она по-прежнему молчала.

Отсутствие возможности приказать ей заткнуться лишь подстегнуло Драко.

— По понедельникам всегда скучно, — непринуждённо сказал он. — Согласна?

— Нет, — ответила Гермиона.

Конечно она не согласна. Драко осмотрел её.

— Ты не выглядишь больной. Ты больна?

Гермиона покачала головой.

— Конечно не больна, — фыркнул Драко. — Уши оторвать этому кретину.

Гермиона поморщилась.

— Ох, грязнокровка не одобряет. А знаешь — мне плевать.

— Я могла и заболеть, — заявила она. — И тогда у тебя были бы неприятности.

— От кого? — грубо спросил Драко. — Никому не рассказывай об этом. Никогда. Если бы никто не лез не в своё дело, я бы с тобой так не нянчился.

Гермиона не ответила.

Драко же задумчиво посмотрел на двери Большого зала.

— По понедельникам всегда скучно… — пробормотал он. — Может, немного оживим обстановку?

Гермиона с опаской взглянула на двери, а затем обратно на Драко.

Тот ухмыльнулся.

— Да… — сказал он. — Петь умеешь?

От ужаса Гермиона округлила глаза.

***

Умолять было бесполезно, но Гермиона всё равно попыталась. Надеясь привлечь внимание и заставить Драко передумать, она даже схватила его за руку — прямо здесь, в центре вестибюля. Как и ожидалось, не сработало. С лица Драко сползла ухмылка, и он оттолкнул Гермиону, приказав держать свои грязнокровные ручонки от него подальше.

Иногда он вёл себя, как ребёнок.

И тут Гермиона поняла, что нельзя заставить его передумать. Обходного пути не существует. Гордость её уже не спасти.

Драко приказал сделать это прямо сейчас.

Гермиона медленно вошла в Большой зал, едва заметив, что Драко прошёл мимо, направляясь к своему столу. Примерно в центре зала она остановилась и осмотрелась. Никто не обратил на неё внимания — все просто ели, разговаривали, смеялись… Все. В выходные можно было немного расслабиться, потому как времени на приём пищи отводилось больше, но выходные закончились.

В животе что-то неприятно сжалось, и Гермиона сглотнула.

«Иди туда и спой гимн Хогвартса. Пой громко и чётко, чтобы все слышали, от начала до конца, не торопясь. У всех должна быть возможность услышать соло старосты девочек, не считаешь? Собьёшься — начинай сначала. Когда закончишь, не убегай. Иди к своему столу, садись и, как примерная гриффиндорка, приступай к обеду».

Гермиона снова сглотнула. Она не любила быть в центре настолько пристального внимания. Она бы лучше сутками стояла под дождём, и неважно, заболеет ли она после. Быть может, стоило ему об этом сказать. Гермиона невольно взглянула на слизеринский стол. Драко наблюдал за ней и, похоже, начал терять терпение.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и открыла рот, но получилось лишь пискнуть. Она закрыла глаза.

«Давай, Гермиона. У тебя получится. Просто возьми и сделай это. Что может случиться плохого?»

В мыслях замелькали образы: вот она теряет значок старосты и, не имея возможности сдать Ж.А.Б.А., превращается в старую отшельницу, единственная компания которой — кошки.

«Гермиона, будь оптимистичнее!»

Драко уже хмурился, и Гермиона поняла, что пожалеет, если тут же не выполнит приказ.

«Просто сделай это. Мужайся. Неужели студенты за обедом страшнее Пожирателей смерти?»

«Но Пожирателям не нужно было петь!»

На этот раз, открыв рот, Гермиона издала первые робкие звуки гимна. Малфой едко ухмылялся, и смотреть на него было невыносимо — как, впрочем, и на других людей. Поэтому Гермиона, покраснев, уставилась вперёд невидящим взглядом.

Наступила тишина — мёртвая тишина, — и Гермиона, продолжая петь, чувствовала каждый направленный на неё взгляд. Она старалась не обращать ни на кого внимания, но взгляд предательски перескочил на друзей. Те, как и все в зале, пристально наблюдали за ней. Рон, открыв рот, сжимал в руке кусок хлеба, Гарри пребывал в недоумении, а Джинни задумчиво хмурилась.

В животе снова что-то сжалось до боли, и сердце Гермионы заколотилось сильнее — она решила, что её сейчас стошнит.

Даже учителя наблюдали за ней. Сам Дамблдор не отрывал взгляда. Профессор Макгонагалл явно не понимала, что случилось с её любимицей. Под её неодобрительным взглядом Гермионе хотелось провалиться под землю. Снейп, как и ожидалось, ухмылялся, и реакция остальных учителей новизной тоже не отличалась.

Внимание Гермионы привлекло движение за столом Слизерина. Забини наклонился к Малфою и, ухмыляясь, что-то шептал ему. Отвечая, тот выглядел удивлённым, но довольным. Паркинсон, сидевшая прямо напротив Малфоя, тоже пребывала в полнейшем восторге. Наклонившись к нему, она что-то прошептала, а он в ответ улыбнулся и кивнул. Паркинсон захихикала.

«Очаровательно. Моё унижение даже добавило ему очков в глазах подружки!».

А гимн даже и не думал заканчиваться. Хвала Мерлину, Гермиона помнила слова. Неизвестно что было бы, если бы пришлось начинать сначала. При мысли о том, что произойдёт, когда песня закончится, Гермиона краснела ещё сильнее, а сердце её было готово выскочить из груди. Она была не в состоянии это сделать. Радуясь, что песня ещё не закончилась, Гермиона подумала, что уж лучше такая неопределённость, чем то, что ожидает после. Голос дрогнул.

Взгляд Гермионы упал на Нотта — единственного слизеринца, который не выглядел довольным её унижением. Он хмурился, глядя на Малфоя, но, поймав её взгляд, слегка дёрнул головой.

Гермиона не поняла и лишь безразлично покачала головой в ответ.

Нотт повторил ещё раз. А затем, заметив, что она не реагирует, нахмурился и приподнял пальцем подбородок.

«Выше голову».

Легко сказать. Заметив, с каким неодобрением Драко смотрит в сторону Нотта, Гермиона решила последовать совету хотя бы назло ему. К чёрту всё. Худшее уже произошло; можно позволить себе наглость.

Подняв голову — и заработав одобрительную улыбку Нотта — Гермиона громко и уверенно закончила петь, выдавила улыбку и поклонилась залу.

На мгновение, пока она разворачивалась к своему столу, желая, чтобы не подкосились ноги, наступила полнейшая тишина, но затем… затем раздались бурные аплодисменты, громкий свист и топот. Гермиона обернулась и заметила, что в этом принимают участие все, за исключением слизеринцев. Даже Дамблдор добродушно улыбался и хлопал в ладоши.

Выражение лица Малфоя было бесценным — он был так же удивлён, как и Гермиона. Тут же обвинив во всём Нотта, он бросил на него убийственный взгляд, на что тот лишь усмехнулся, глядя в тарелку. Забини воспринял это, как лучшую шутку в жизни, а Паркинсон была вне себя от гнева.

Придя в себя, Гермиона расплылась в ухмылке и, поклонившись ещё раз, уверенно направилась к своему столу.

Она не понимала, какого чёрта только что произошло. Единственное что — она знала, что когда-нибудь заплатит, но это того стоило.

— Охренеть, — пробормотал Рон, когда Гермиона села рядом. В руке он всё ещё сжимал хлеб, невидяще уставившись прямо перед собой.

— Это было великолепно, чёрт возьми! — с усмешкой заявил Гарри. — Не знал, что ты на это способна!

— Я тоже, — пробормотала Гермиона так тихо, чтобы за оживлённой болтовнёй её не услышали.

— Охренеть, — повторил Рон, не сдвинувшись с места.

— Это был действительно очень смелый поступок, Гермиона, — наклонившись к ней, сказал Невилл. — Я бы никогда не решился на такое! Представь, если бы над тобой просто посмеялись! — Он вздрогнул.

— Да, я тоже, — согласился Симус.

Гермиона подняла голову и моргнула: вокруг неё собрались все её однокурсники-гриффиндорцы и несколько младшекурсников.

— Как ты себя чувствовала? — спросила Парвати. — Тебе было страшно?

— Я… — неуверенно начала Гермиона, но её прервали.

— Да, зачем ты это сделала? — спросила Джинни. — В смысле, что ты ведь не просто шла и вдруг решила спеть? — Взгляд её был устремлён куда-то поверх плеча Гермионы, туда, где сидел Малфой, если Гермиона не слишком ошибалась.

— Да, именно так и было, — ответила она. — В конце концов, по понедельникам всегда скучно, правда?

Все, кто это слышал, восторженно загалдели.

— Охренеть, — снова сказал Рон, уронив хлеб на тарелку.

Гермиона улыбнулась. В конце концов, вышло не так уж и плохо.

***

— Забини, можно тебя на минуту?

Высокий темноволосый парень застыл на месте и, развернувшись вполоборота, недоверчиво посмотрел на подошедшую к нему грязнокровку. Грязнокровку с Гриффиндора. Совсем ни в какие ворота.

— У меня нет времени на тебе подобных, Грейнджер, — равнодушно ответил он.

Та скривилась. Блейз лишь приподнял бровь — настолько детским был этот поступок.

— Я просто хотела поблагодарить тебя, — сказала Гермиона. — Так вот. Спасибо.

— За что? — спросил он, тайком поглядывая, есть ли кто ещё рядом. Нужно было поддерживать свой образ.

— Никто не придёт, — сообщила Гермиона. — Я догадалась, что ты не захочешь, чтобы тебя видели рядом со мной.

Блейз кивнул.

— Так почему я вдруг стал у грязнокровки любимчиком года? — снова спросил он.

— Из-за заботы о моём здоровье, — ответила Гермиона.

Блейз прикрыл глаза.

— Ты не так поняла, Грейнджер. Мне плевать на твоё здоровье.

И зашагал прочь. Проигнорировав намёк, Гермиона направилась следом.

— Неважно, почему ты это сделал. Благодаря тебе, я не заболела из-за Малфоя, и я перед тобой в долгу.

Блейз ощетинился. Ему не нравилось, что грязнокровка чувствует себя его должницей — мерзость какая.

— Я сделал это не ради тебя, — сказал он, — а ради него.

Блейз попытался обойти Гермиону, но та преградила ему путь.

— Объясни!

Усмехнувшись, Блейз посмотрел на браслет на её руке. Быть может, стоило рассказать ей хотя бы самую малость.

— От ненависти легко потерять душу, — сказал Блейз. — Я лишь пытаюсь помочь ему сберечь свою.

А если якобы умнейшая ведьма поколения не сможет понять намёк, это не его проблемы. И, не позволив снова задержать себя, он ушёл прочь.


	16. Глава 16

Драко был в ярости. Всё шло совершенно не так, как он хотел. Как он мог наслаждаться властью над Грейнджер, когда его собственные друзья постоянно вставали у него на пути? Упаси боже даже слегка припугнуть эту драгоценную, и уж тем более действительно причинить ей вред!

Вцепившись в волосы, Драко мерил шагами гостиную Слизерина. С самого обеда все слизеринцы сторонились его, и это было невыносимо. Драко нужно было на ком-нибудь сорвать злость. Конечно, он мог бы вызвать Грейнджер и сорваться на ней, но она и это могла обернуть в свою пользу и стать неофициальной принцессой Слизерина.

Драко аж подавился от этой мысли.

Какого чёрта здесь вообще происходит?!

В гостиную вошёл Тео, и Драко с рыком обернулся.

— Ты! — выплюнул он.

Тео остановился и посмотрел на него, но сказал лишь односложное:

— Я.

— Она что, тебе нравится? — сказал Драко. — И именно поэтому ты постоянно мне мешаешь?

Тео лишь приподнял бровь:

— Уверен, это прозвучало не так, как ты хотел.

Сейчас Драко было плевать, как это прозвучало.

— Что? Ты считаешь, что спасёшь её от меня, а она ответит тебе взаимностью? Спустись на землю! Такие, как она, не желают связываться с такими, как ты, а уж тебе она не должна нравиться и подавно!

Обойдя Драко, Тео сел.

— Я поражаюсь тому, сколько внимания ты этому уделяешь, — равнодушно произнёс он.

— Это не так! — упёрся Драко. — Да это же… это извращение, вот что это!

Тео прикрыл глаза и тихо спросил:

— Вот как?

— Да, именно так! — Драко снова зашагал по комнате. — Ты — да и Блейз тоже, — зачем вы так со мной поступаете? Она понимала, на что шла. А если и нет, то она — просто дура и в любом случае это заслужила. Она моя на целый месяц, и я могу делать с ней всё, что захочу!

— И опять мне кажется, что ты хотел сказать это по-другому.

— Да к дьяволу это «по-другому»! — прорычал Драко. — Ты и так меня прекрасно понял.

— Понял. Но вот что я тебе скажу… — Тео подался вперёд и пристально посмотрел на Драко. — Ты можешь контролировать каждый её шаг весь следующий месяц, но ты не можешь контролировать меня. И никогда не сможешь.

И с этими словами он встал и ушёл к себе в комнату, оставив Драко в полнейшем изумлении.

***

Гермиона вздрогнула и проснулась. Сев на кровати, она потрясла головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Снова какой-то сон?

«Комната Драко Малфоя. Прямо сейчас».

Ох, чтоб его. Гермиона включила лампу и посмотрела на время. Три часа ночи.

«Сейчас же, пошевеливайся».

Вздохнув, она мысленно выругалась на избалованных идиотов и начала одеваться. Не идти же в ночной рубашке, в конце концов!

Гермиона лишь успела натянуть брюки да свитер, когда шум в голове стал настолько громким и невыносимым, что она едва ли не вылетела за дверь. Дорога до подземелий заняла у неё всё те же десять минут, но к тому времени, как Гермиона добралась до входа в гостиную Слизерина, у нее сбилось дыхание и закололо в боку. Как староста девочек, Гермиона конечно же знала все пароли. Неизвестно, задумывался ли об этом Малфой, когда вызывал её. Судя по всему, он не отказался бы от любой возможности помотать ей нервы, а задержка из-за того, что Гермиона не знала пароль, дала бы ему повод. Вряд ли в такой час нашёлся бы человек, который бы впустил её.

Гермиона перевела дыхание и слепо двинулась вперёд, ощущая лишь шум в голове и ничего более. Она знала куда идти. И не заблудилась бы, даже если Малфой и не заставлял бы её выполнять те бессмысленные приказы в воскресенье. С тех пор, казалось, прошла целая вечность, но в действительности всего лишь тридцать шесть часов. Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ты опоздала, — сказал Малфой, когда она наконец вошла в его комнату. Радуясь исчезнувшему шуму, Гермиона с облегчением выдохнула. Он сидел за столом и, по всей видимости, делал домашнее задание.

— Я спала, — ответила Гермиона. Это было и так очевидно — заметно было, что собиралась она второпях.

— Встань здесь, — сказал Малфой, указывая на центр комнаты.

Комната была небольшой. У Гермионы, наверное, была раза в два больше. Однако, пространства для стола, кровати и комода вполне хватало, да и желанное для большинства студентов уединение комната Малфоя обеспечивала. Должно быть, ему выделили её после того, как назначили заместителем старост.

Гермиона выполнила приказ, в первый раз после такого сумасшедшего бега ощутив босыми ногами холодный пол подземелий. Она даже носки надеть не успела.

Драко с ухмылкой посмотрел на неё, обратив внимание на растрёпанные волосы и наспех натянутую одежду. Он был готов поспорить, что о палочке она даже и не вспомнила. Переведя взгляд на её ноги, Драко на секунду застыл. Когда-нибудь она его точно погубит.

— Дура! — прошипел он, вскочив со стула. — Ты специально это сделала? Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы Блейз убил меня? Но это не сработает, знаешь ли. Даже он разгадает твой план и не станет мешать мне.

Гермиона удивлённо моргнула.

«Что я сделала?»

Но спросить это вслух она не могла. Чтоб его. После секундного раздумья она произнесла:

— По-моему, я ничего не сделала.

Драко бросил на неё яростный взгляд.

— В таком случае, ты идиотка. Грейнджер, зачем ты пришла в подземелья босиком? Ты что, действительно думаешь, что, попав в больничное крыло, избавишься от меня?

Гермиона скривилась.

— Осторожнее, Малфой, ведь я могу решить, что ты обо мне заботишься.

Малфой нахмурился, а Гермиона округлила глаза от той грязной ругани, которую он выдал секундой позже.

— А теперь давай проясним кое-что, Грейнджер: Блейза и Тео по их личным, непонятным мне причинам волнует то, что с тобой происходит, но меня — нет и никогда не будет. Как по мне, ты бесполезна и никчёмна. На самом деле, я был бы сегодня гораздо счастливее, если бы тебя и вовсе не существовало.

По какой-то непонятной причине это задело Гермиону, но она постаралась не показывать этого, лишь с такой же неприязнью посмотрела на Малфоя.

— Но, к сожалению, — усмехнулся тот, — ты существуешь, и я вынужден успокаивать себя, пытаясь испортить тебе жизнь настолько сильно, насколько смогу. Благодаря Тео и Блейзу сделать это будет немного труднее, но это лишь небольшие трудности.

Не в силах ответить, Гермиона сглотнула. В нём было столько ненависти, столько злости. Гермионе Малфой, конечно, тоже не нравился, но у неё никогда и в мыслях не было таких гадостей по отношению к нему. Возможно, именно склонность к гадким поступкам и делала его слизеринцем.

На мгновение Малфой пристально посмотрел на неё, будто пытаясь прочесть мысли.

— Несмотря на всё это, — сказал он, подходя к комоду, — я по-прежнему не желаю связываться с Блейзом. Поэтому немедленно прекрати искать его симпатии и, чёрт возьми, надевай носки, когда идёшь в подземелья.

Обернувшись, он что-то бросил Гермионе. Инстинктивно поймав это, она обнаружила, что это носки.

— Не забудь постирать, прежде чем вернуть их, — с отвращением произнёс Малфой.

Гермиона оглянулась в поисках места, где присесть, чтобы надеть носки, но Малфой занял единственный свободный стул, и сесть можно было только на кровать.

— Даже не думай, — сказал Малфой, заметив направление её взгляда.

Гермиона вскинула брови.

— Не волнуйся, — высокомерно ответила она, — я и не собиралась.

— Я рад, что мы мыслим в одном направлении.

Гермионе не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как, неудобно согнувшись, надеть эти огромные носки, окрашенные в дурацкий зелёный слизеринский цвет. Малфой наверняка специально выбрал именно их, желая позлить её, потому что сам он был в чёрных. Гермиона вне всяких сомнений бы предпочла чёрные носки.

— Ты когда-нибудь закончишь их надевать? — через несколько секунд раздражённо спросил Малфой.

Гермиона выпрямилась и смерила его яростным взглядом. Лицо её покраснело от необходимости наклониться.

— Если бы ты не вызвал меня в три часа ночи, не было бы никаких проблем, — сообщила она.

Драко приподнял брови от такой дерзости.

— Но я ведь имею на это право, — ответил он.

— Но это не значит, что нужно им злоупотреблять, — парировала Гермиона.

— Нет, не значит, — согласился Драко. — Но я очень, очень хочу.

Гермиона нахмурилась. Да, на это ничем не возразить.

— Я придумал для тебя задание. Ни Блейз, ни Тео не смогут мне в этом помешать. Хочешь послушать?

— Нет, не очень, — ответила Гермиона.

— Очень плохо, потому что тебе придётся. — Конечно придётся. — Начиная с завтрашнего дня — а точнее, уже с сегодняшнего, — ты каждый день в четыре часа дня будешь приходить сюда. Стой вот здесь и ничего не делай, пока я не скажу. Можешь плотно пообедать, потому как маловероятно, что я отпущу тебя поужинать.

Гермиона открыла рот от изумления. Каждый день?

— Да ты шутишь! — пролепетала она. — Я не могу, у меня есть обязанности, собрания, друзья, домашняя работа…

Драко равнодушно посмотрел на неё.

— По средам ты можешь приходить после совещания с Ноттом, иначе он прожужжит мне этим все уши. А насчёт остальных я дам тебе знать.

А домашняя работа?

— Я должна ещё и домашнее задание делать, — возразила Гермиона.

Драко легко усмехнулся.

— Можешь делать его до или после. Мне плевать, пока ты находишься там, где я хочу и когда я хочу.

— Отлично, — проворчала Гермиона. Да здравствует король Малфой. Но она и не надеялась, что он заинтересуется её личными проблемами. «Думай, Гермиона, думай». — Но ведь тебе будет не слишком интересно каждый день проводить рядом со мной.

Уже лучше.

На это Драко лишь усмехнулся.

— Ну и кто говорил, что ты умная? Во-первых, будет очень весело. Ты же моя личная рабыня! Не думаю, что когда-нибудь устану от этого. Во-вторых, кто сказал, что я должен постоянно быть здесь? Ты просто войдёшь и будешь стоять на своём месте. Да, и не трогай здесь ничего. Ненавижу, когда роются в моих вещах.

Хмурый взгляд, которым она его одарила, привёл Драко в восторг, а мысль о том, что он действительно задел её, обрадовала ещё больше. Он знал, что Грейнджер хочет что-то спросить, но его приказ не позволял ей этого. В тот момент Драко ещё не понимал, к чему может это привести. Он был очень доволен.

— Но это бессмысленно, — наконец произнесла Гермиона. — Не могу понять, в чём твоя выгода.

— Правда? — спросил Драко. — Разве ты не поняла, что весь Хогвартс будет знать, куда ты ходишь?

Гермиона побледнела. Он прав. Если каждый день ходить в подземелья, вскоре люди начнут что-то подозревать. Уловив злобу во взгляде Драко, Гермиона медленно покачала головой.

— Те же не хочешь, чтобы подумали, что, — голос почти сорвался на шёпот, — Панси…

— Панси в курсе, — сказал Драко. — И я точно не желаю, чтобы все решили, будто твои… чувства… взаимны. Пусть думают, что я просто пользуюсь тем, что само идёт в руки.

К горлу Гермионы подступила тошнота. Ещё немного, и её стошнит прямо здесь. Скрестив руки на груди, Гермиона слегка покачнулась. Если она правильно поняла, он хочет, чтобы все решили, что она стелется перед ним. И Гермиона будет не в силах что-либо с этим сделать.

«О боже, Рон…»

С Роном они, конечно, не встречались, но она всегда подозревала… Если он узнает об этом, а Гермиона не сможет оправдаться, то вряд ли он станет ждать её. Она уже едва сдерживала слёзы. Быть может, Малфой не понял, насколько сильно ранил её? Не мог же он быть настолько подлым… или мог?

— Ну и, конечно же, никому не рассказывай, — откуда-то издалека прозвучал его голос. — И даже не пытайся намекнуть кому-нибудь, что что-то не так. Никому. Даже Тео и даже если он спросит.

С чего бы Нотту спрашивать её об этом? Да какая разница.

— Малфой, пожалуйста… — прошептала Гермиона.

— Забудь, Грейнджер, — перебил тот. — Думаешь, мне есть дело до того, что думают о тебе другие? Думаешь, мне есть дело до того, с кем ты хотела встречаться? Надеюсь, это какой-нибудь гриффиндорец, потому как ни один из них даже не посмотрит в твою сторону после того, как я с тобой закончу.

Гермиона резко посмотрела ему в глаза. Ему действительно было плевать. Он действительно хотел сломить её, уничтожить. Мерлин, во что же она ввязалась?

— Свободна, — сказал Малфой. — Увидимся через двенадцать часов. — А затем вернулся к учёбе.

Драко слышал, как захлопнулась дверь за грязнокровкой. Что ж, дело сделано. Он потёр шею, чувствуя невероятную усталость. Чёртова бессонница. По опыту Драко знал, что в таком настроении пытаться уснуть было бесполезно.

Грейнджер была всего лишь одним из способов убить время, а вызвать её означало ещё раз потрепать ей нервы. Его слегка удивило, насколько просто оказалось вывести её из себя, но это ведь лишь облегчало задачу, не так ли? Дразнить гриффиндорцев всегда было забавно, но Грейнджер стала первой, кого ему действительно нравилось мучить. Она сполна заплатит за всё.

Драко привык к предубеждениям гриффиндорцев насчет слизеринцев. Он даже привык к тому, что Поттеру постоянно удавалось оставлять его в дураках. Но видеть, как она смотрит на него свысока и относится так, будто он и не человек вовсе… Нет, она обязана за это заплатить. А особенно за то, что выпытала его тайну, когда проверяла браслет. Драко никогда ей этого не простит, всех наказаний мира за такое мало. Он просто надеялся, что Грейнджер есть что терять.

Гермиона смогла остановиться и перевести дух только через несколько лестничных пролётов. Перед глазами была пелена, и она зло потёрла их. Нет, она не станет плакать. Она просто не может. Не может доставить ему такое удовольствие. Если он решил, что её легко сломить, то он ошибается. И если он решил, что их с Роном так легко разлучить… что ж, Гермиона надеялась, что он ошибается и в этом случае. А если нет, значит не судьба, так ведь? Медленно проделав оставшийся до спальни путь, Гермиона разделась, не задумываясь о том, куда бросила одежду — особенно носки, которые, казалось, насмехались над ней, — и легла спать, моля о забытьи.


	17. Глава 17

Гермиона решила, что отныне её любимое занятие — игнорировать Драко Малфоя. Правда, она могла лишь пытаться, ведь он по-прежнему мог вызвать её в любое время. Однако во вторник она практически ни разу не взглянула в его сторону, и это была какая-никакая, но победа. Гермиона едва ли не весь день ходила за друзьями по пятам, надеясь провести с ними как можно больше времени, пока Малфой ещё ничего не испортил. Она обязательно расскажет им всю правду, когда избавится от браслета, и они её непременно простят, но если этому придурку всё-таки удастся их поссорить, её ожидают несколько недель в полном одиночестве.

О том, что может произойти с теми хрупкими чувствами, которые Рон к ней испытывал, Гермиона предпочитала не думать. Если он действительно окажется тем самым единственным, всё образуется. По крайней мере, именно в этом она пыталась себя убедить.

Однако как бы ни сопротивлялась Гермиона, неумолимо приближался час, когда пойти в подземелья ей бы всё же пришлось. Сказать, что она этого не хотела, значило ничего не сказать. Гермиона бы сделала что угодно, лишь бы не ходить туда. Разве что с Астрономической башни не прыгнула — это было бы уже слишком.

К сожалению, сделать Гермиона ничего не могла и поэтому ровно в половине четвёртого отправилась в подземелья.

И даже путь вниз не стал отсрочкой. На пятом этаже Гермиона забежала в библиотеку вернуть книгу, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы её заметил Малфой. Она снова задумалась о необходимости кампании за разные библиотеки для каждого факультета.

— А-а-а, Грейнджер, — сказал тот весело, словно не он угрожал разрушить её жизнь всего несколько часов назад. — Спускаешься в подземелья, я правильно понял?

Гермиона коротко кивнула.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — пробормотал Малфой. — Вот, понесешь вместо меня. — Он нагрузил ее стопкой увесистых томов.

От мысли, что придется тащить такую тяжесть целых шесть этажей вниз, Гермиона застонала. Что ж, хотя бы не шесть этажей вверх, и на том спасибо.

Руки Драко теперь были свободны, и он скрестил их на груди, вскинув бровь.

— Не делай вид, что недовольна, Грейнджер. Если не ошибаюсь, для тебя такое в порядке вещей.

Гермиона лишь нахмурилась, не желая доставлять ему удовольствие ответом.

— Ну, не стой, — произнес Драко, когда стало понятно, что отвечать она не собирается. — Двигайся! Ох, и не урони ничего, мадам Пинс становится очень вредной, когда замечает вмятины на своих драгоценных книгах.

Гермиона предалась фантазиям. Бурным, жестоким фантазиям.

Драко заставил ее последовать за собой, спокойным шагом направившись вниз. Гермиона не могла сказать точно, зачем все это было: то ли растянуть ее беспокойство от тяжелых книг, то ли растянуть ее беспокойство от взглядов студентов, попавшихся на пути. Вероятно, верно было и то, и другое.

Наконец они подошли к гостиной Слизерина, и Гермиона решила, что почти свободна. Еще пара шагов, и она скинет с себя тяжкое бремя.

Не тут-то было.

Как только они вошли внутрь, Малфой посмотрел на свою подружку, которая болтала о чем-то в углу гостиной. На мгновение он задумался, а затем повернулся к Гермионе.

— Жди здесь, — произнес он. Ей оставалось лишь сконцентрироваться на руках, чтобы не подвели, пока он болтает с девушкой, которая, по мнению Гермионы, была самой сучной стервой в Хогвартсе.

Мерлин, как же она их обоих ненавидела.

Кроме как не ронять книги, делать Гермионе было нечего, поэтому она наблюдала: Малфой подошел к Панси, наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, заслужив ослепительную улыбку. К горлу подступила тошнота. Малфой оглянулся, и Гермиона попыталась быстро скрыть отвращение, но что-то ей подсказывало, что не вышло. Вот досада. Малфой был не из тех, кто прощает ошибки. Он прошептал что-то Панси на ухо, и та обернулась к Гермионе, пригвоздив взглядом, а затем встала со стула и направилась к ней. Вот досада.

Малфой, конечно же, ухмылялся.

— Я все же не понимаю, — услышала Гермиона, когда Панси подошла ближе, — зачем она это делает. Разве она не могла отказаться?

Она что, не в курсе? Гермиона открыла рот, и Малфой бросил на нее предупреждающий взгляд.

— Она гриффиндорка и грязнокровка, — пробормотал он, обнимая Панси со спины. — Кто знает, что творится у них в головах?

— И правда, — задумчиво произнесла Панси. — И все-таки, ты уверен, что все эти слухи — ложь?

Гермиона хмыкнула, а Драко хохотнул.

— Любовь моя, разве она выглядит влюбленной?

Панси прищурилась и внимательно осмотрела Гермиону. Та изо всех сил старалась ответить таким же взглядом, но руки уже начали уставать.

— Думаю, нет, — пробормотала Панси через мгновение. — Но было бы забавно. Только представь: грязнокровка бегает за Малфоем.

На этот раз Драко громко расхохотался. Гермиона шутку не оценила, поэтому лишь сердито смотрела на них обоих и старалась поправить книги, которые грозили вот-вот выскользнуть.

Благодаря этому движению, Панси заметила браслет. Она ахнула и, вырвавшись из объятий Драко, шагнула вперед и схватила Гермиону за руку. Книги с грохотом упали на пол, и Гермиона вздрогнула. Виновата была Панси, конечно, но платить за это очень не хотелось.

Не отпуская руки Гермионы, Панси повернулась к неожиданно серьезному Драко.

— Ты мне врал! — прошептала она, и только тогда Гермиона заметила повисшее в воздухе напряжение.

— Не совсем… — робко возразил Драко. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно.

— Это ты ей его подарил? — взвизгнула Панси. — Ей? — И выпустила руку Гермионы, словно обжегшись.

— Я не да…

— Сними его!

Погодите… что? Панси встала на ее защиту? Все это очень странно. Она должна была радоваться, что Гермиона стала рабыней.

Драко встал в позу, во взгляде появился холод.

— Нет!

— Так вот, значит, как? — возмутилась Панси. — Грязнокровка важнее меня? Девушки, с которой ты четыре года встречался?

Драко слегка вздрогнул, и Гермиона нашла это странным. Еще она заметила, что гостиная вдруг опустела.

— Мне на нее плевать, — проворчал он. — А если ты успокоишься и подумаешь, то и сама это поймешь!

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь его снять? — спросила Панси, глотая слезы.

Драко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Он — моя единственная гарантия, что она будет делать то, что я скажу. Это всего лишь на месяц.

— Она будет носить его целый месяц? — прошептала Панси, по щекам ее текли слезы.

— Панси… — начал Драко.

— И когда же ты собирался мне рассказать? — спросила Панси, голос потихоньку приобретал прежнюю силу.

Драко взъерошил волосы — судя по виду, окончательно вымотался.

— На самом деле, я не думал, что ты знаешь, что это такое.

— И ты думаешь, это нормально?! Ты ведь и не собирался мне рассказывать, так?

По виноватому выражению лица Драко ответ был ясен.

Панси смахнула слезы.

— Это… Это просто… Я никогда не верила, что все, что про тебя говорят, — правда, — тихо произнесла она. — Но, кажется, не так уж и хорошо я тебя знаю, да?

Драко выглядел так, словно его ударили.

— Да брось, Пэнс. Это же нечестно!

— А это? — Она показала на Гермиону, и Драко чуть округлил глаза, переведя взгляд. Похоже, он совсем забыл, что она там стояла.

— В мою комнату. Быстро! — рявкнул он, и Гермиона убежала.

***

У Драко болела голова, чувствовал он себя отвратительно. Панси то кричала, то плакала, иногда даже одновременно, пока, наконец, не сбежала в свою комнату. Драко же к себе идти не хотелось, не хотелось видеть причину случившегося, поэтому он просто сидел в гостиной и смотрел на огонь. Грязнокровка услышала много лишнего. Драко очень не нравилось, что она каким-то образом всегда умудряется влезать в его личную жизнь. Он, хоть убей, не мог понять, как много она узнала и какие сделала выводы. К счастью, по ее смущению можно было догадаться, что ничего существенного она, на самом деле, не выяснила.

Драко понимал, что Панси расстроится, если узнает о браслете. Однако он и не предполагал, что она уже в курсе, а уж что сможет опознать — тем более. Драко должен был догадаться. Панси, наверное, изучила все, что связано с Малфоями, ведь она еще на третьем курсе положила на него глаз.

Краем глаза Драко заметил движение, но решил не обращать внимания.

— Слышал, вы с Панси поссорились, — непринужденно произнес Блейз.

Драко застонал.

— Блейз, пожалуйста, не сейчас!

— Я и не собирался, — спокойно ответил тот.

Драко посмотрел на него. Нет, даже Блейз не был настолько бестактным.

— Она узнала браслет, — сказал он, не желая уточнять подробности.

Блейз просто кивнул.

— Я знал, что он слишком броский для штуки, которая порабощает людей, — сказал он. — И как она к этому отнеслась?

— А ты как думаешь? — взорвался Драко, но тут же поднял руку, призывая не отвечать. — Извини, я… Не слишком хорошо. Но я не думал, что она знает, да и это лишь временно, понимаешь, да?

— Я так понимаю, ты даже после этого не остановишься?

Драко не ответил, лишь мрачно взглянул на Блейза.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — сказал тот, подняв руки в знак капитуляции. — Ты же знаешь, я должен был спросить.

— Это всего лишь на месяц, — пробормотал Драко. — Почему Панси не может этого понять?

— Не думаю, что срок имеет значение… Представь: ты сказал ей, что спишь с другой — тем более с Грейнджер, — но это продлится лишь месяц.

Драко дернулся и свирепо посмотрел на Блейза.

— Все совсем не так!

— Для тебя — возможно, но готов поспорить, что для Панси все именно так и обстоит.

Драко устало потер глаза, сказывался недостаток сна.

— Я — спать, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь.

— Сейчас же только шесть!

— Да, но ведь еще полно времени, чтобы все стало намного хуже, так? Предпочитаю остаток дня проспать.

— А как же твоя девушка? — не унимался Блейз. — Помириться не хочешь?

Драко покачал головой. Он ужасно вымотался.

— Поговорю с ней завтра, но от своего решения не отказываюсь.

— Знаешь, есть вещи более важные, чем…

— Блейз, какого ответа ты от меня ждешь? — спросил Драко. — Что Панси не одна из этих «более важных вещей»?

Блейз хмуро поджал губы.

— Если так, Драко, то это вполне нормально, но почему в таком случае ты морочишь ей голову?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Похоже, потому что именно этого она хочет, ага? И если она просто смирится с тем, что я использую браслет, чтобы контролировать Грейнджер, все проблемы исчезнут сами собой.

Блейз отвернулся.

— Мне нравится Панси, — тихо произнес он. — Как друг. И мне не нравится, как ты с ней обращаешься.

Если бы он только знал… но просвещать его Драко не собирался.

— Мне Панси тоже нравится, — сказал он.

— Как друг? — тихо спросил Блейз. Или больше, чем друг?

Вместо ответа Драко просто ушел в свою комнату.

***

Гермиона неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, разглядывая пустой стул. Слишком мелко было для Малфоя заставить ее простоять просто так несколько часов. Бедра и икры начали болеть уже после первого получаса, а сейчас еще и спина возмутилась болью. Гермиона потянулась в попытке хоть немного ее облегчить, но помогло не слишком. Неудобство было бы не таким неудобным, если бы не смертельная скука. Даже когда Гермиона в прошлый раз просто стояла в гостиной Слизерина и смотрела вокруг, было интереснее.

Поначалу она радовалась, что Малфой и Паркинсон поругались, но ликование уже давно угасло. В конце концов, тяжело радоваться чужой боли — а Паркинсон, судя по всему, было очень больно. Но причину Гермиона все равно не понимала. Все было как-то связано с браслетом и с чем-то, что Малфой, очевидно, решил не рассказывать. Браслет правда был роскошным и все такое, Малфой и сам обращал на это ее внимание. Но могло ли это стать причиной ссоры? Что Малфой использовал роскошный браслет, чтобы сделать Гермиону своей рабыней? Нет, маловероятно. Наверняка было что-то еще, но строить догадки не хотелось.

Дверь наконец открылась, и появился Малфой. Гермиона напряглась, размышляя, что же он намерен делать. Судя по всему, он свалил всю вину на нее и наверняка строго накажет.

Гермиона бы в жизни не призналась, что боится, но сейчас она определенно нервничала.

Однако взгляд, которым ее одарил Малфой, злобным не был. Он был усталым.

— А, это ты, — сказал Малфой со вздохом. — Великолепно.

Гермиона вскинула брови. Так, значит, он ее приветствует, после того как сам приказал ждать?

— Браслет, — сказала она. — Ты мне что-то недоговариваешь.

Малфой улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Я много чего недоговариваю.

— Так расскажи! — потребовала Гермиона, понимая, что поступает, по меньшей мере, неразумно.

— Нет, — пробормотал он, зевнув. — Не думаю, что стоит.

— Тогда мне наверняка все расскажет Панси, — сказала она.

На это Малфой среагировал. Напрягся и презрительно усмехнулся.

— Не тронь Панси, стерва бесчувственная. Ты и так ее достаточно расстроила, тебе не кажется?

Гермиона встретила его взгляд с высоко поднятой головой.

— Ее расстроила не я, — сказала она, — а ты.

Глаза Малфоя потемнели, и Гермиона непроизвольно отшатнулась.

— Слушай внимательно, Грейнджер, — процедил он. — Не стоит меня бесить. Если я разозлюсь, ты пожалеешь. С этого момента о Панси ни слова, держись от нее подальше. Если я услышу, как ты снова ее расстроила, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы ты пожалела, что вообще родилась. Я ясно выразился?

Гермиона медленно кивнула. Однако слова произвели совсем не тот эффект, что ожидал Малфой. Они не испугали Гермиону, а практически вызвали… жалость. Она и не подозревала, что Драко Малфой и Панси Паркинсон заботились друг о друге, как все нормальные люди. Гермиона почему-то была уверена, что поняла все правильно.

— Вон! — прорычал Малфой. — Убери свою мерзкую грязнокровную задницу из моей комнаты!

Вся жалость мигом исчезла. Он ее не заслуживал. Покидая комнату, Гермиона горячо надеялась, что Панси бросит Малфоя и даст ему почувствовать вкус того, что зовут болью.


	18. Глава 18

Драко лежал, уставившись в темноту. Он совершенно вымотался, но уснуть все равно не мог — слишком много мыслей крутилось в голове. Злость… разочарование… боль?! Всевозможные эмоции, обычно ему не свойственные, смешались в одну огромную кучу. В таком состоянии как-то разобраться, что к чему, было трудно. В той же куче оказались воспоминания Драко о сегодняшних событиях, особенно о тех, что были связаны с Панси. Он всегда старался изо всех сил не причинять ей боль, но сколько бы ни прикладывал усилий, ему никогда этого не удавалось. Драко дорожил Панси, очень дорожил. Он просто не мог… не мог…

Не мог быть тем, кем она хотела бы его видеть.

Стиснув зубы, он попытался очистить разум от галдящих наперебой мыслей, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть.

Эта ночь обещала быть очень длинной.

***

— Ты опоздала, — равнодушно сообщил Нотт.

В напоминаниях Гермиона не нуждалась.

— Знаю, — пробормотала она.

Нотт поднял голову и заметил, что Гермиона по-прежнему в форменной мантии, с отвращением счищает с нее траву и грязь.

— Мне хоть стоит об этом знать? — вздохнул он.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Малфой вчера поссорился с Паркинсон, а сегодня — решил с ней помириться. Он спросил совета у нескольких человек, и те, в общем, предложили подарить цветы. Потому-то он и отправил меня на поиски.

— А ты что? — спросил Нотт.

— Это случилось четыре часа назад, и я опоздала на собрание, — пробурчала она. — Но я все-таки отправилась искать цветы, иначе собрание я, скорее всего, пропустила бы вообще.

Нотт снова вздохнул.

— Я с ним поговорю, — сказал он.

Гермиона резко вскинула голову.

— Нет, не нужно, пожалуйста, — едва ли не взмолилась она. — Он так разозлится…

— Поверить не могу, Грейнджер, ты что, действительно его боишься? — нахмурился Нотт.

— Нет, не думаю, что я его боюсь, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. — Но сейчас мне живется гораздо легче, когда он в хорошем настроении, и поэтому я стараюсь его не злить.

— Зря ты так, ты же просто отдаешь ему победу, — покачал головой Нотт.

— Да? — нахмурилась Гермиона. — Это ведь не ты должен часами стоять в его комнате и терпеть издевки!

Во взгляде Нотта появился опасный блеск.

— Он над тобой издевается? Как?

Гермиона моргнула.

— Ты же видел договор, — ответила она. — Так что только на словах, конечно. Хотя часами стоять на одном месте, не двигаясь, не слишком удобно.

Нотт, похоже, немного расслабился.

— И все же, он разрешил тебе сюда прийти. Если, конечно, не рассчитывал на то, что ты пропустишь собрание, если отправишься… собирать цветы? — покачал головой он.

Гермиона улыбнулась. Ее и саму это задание сначала позабавило и только потом разозлило. А теперь, когда оно выполнено, она снова могла над ним смеяться.

— Ты же не ждал, что он сам это сделает? — спросила она, грубо фыркнув. — Что настанет день, когда Драко Малфой будет ползать на коленях в поисках цветов для своей девушки?

Нотт криво усмехнулся.

— Скорее ты перестанешь читать, — тихо произнес он. — А жаль. Немного поковыряться в земле Драко бы не помешало.

Гермиона расхохоталась, и на секунду ей показалось, что взгляд Нотта потеплел, но теплота быстро скрылась за привычным равнодушием.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказала она.

— За что?

Гермиона грустно улыбнулась.

— За то, что помог, когда он заставил меня петь гимн Хогвартса. Я не слишком хорошо справлялась.

— О. Да, не очень.

Гермиона закатила глаза и направилась к своему столу — выяснить, что сейчас на повестке дня.

— Но потом ты держалась великолепно.

Она взглянула на Нотта: тот снова сосредоточился на бумагах перед собой.

Гермиона слабо улыбнулась.

— Спасибо.

— Я просто не… не могу понять, почему ты позволяешь ему так с собой обращаться, — пробормотал Нотт.

— Я проиграла…

— Я знаю, что ты проиграла это чертово пари! — рявкнул он, неожиданно потеряв самообладание. — И здорово, что ты держишь слово, правда здорово. Но ты не понимаешь. Он может погубить и тебя, и себя заодно, и неважно, что говорится в вашем дурацком договоре!

— Ох… — разочарованно ответила Гермиона. Она-то думала, что Нотт на ее стороне, но, оказывается, он помогал ей по тем же причинам, что и Забини. — Ты тоже делаешь это ради него.

Нотт поднял голову.

— Конечно, ради него тоже. В конце концов, он мой друг.

— Конечно, — кивнула Гермиона. Она вдруг почувствовала себя невероятно одинокой.

Слепо уставившись на стол, Гермиона слышала, как Нотт положил перо и откинулся на спинку стула, чтобы лучше ее видеть. Но поднять взгляд не могла — пыталась свыкнуться с новообретенным одиночеством. У нее, конечно, были друзья, и они гораздо ближе, чем Нотт, но они не знали, что происходит, а рассказать им она не могла. Все, кто в курсе, были со стороны Драко.

— Уверен, о чем бы ты сейчас ни думала, оно весьма занимательно, — невозмутимо произнес Нотт, — но к правде отношения не имеет.

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— И о чем же ты думаешь? — поинтересовался он.

Она решила не отвечать прямо. В конце концов, мысли были дурацкие.

— Малфой даже не понимает, как ему повезло с такими друзьями, как ты и Забини, согласен? — спросила Гермиона.

— Возможно, так и есть, — ответил Нотт. — В последнее время он часто на нас срывается. Однако не вижу связи между этим и внезапной переменой твоего настроения.

Гермиона потеребила перо.

— Пустяки, правда. Я просто восхищаюсь, как много ты для него делаешь.

— Ты обиделась, что я так поступил не только ради тебя?

Что ж, такая постановка вопроса уже вселяла страх.

— Конечно нет, — пробормотала Гермиона. Ей всего лишь хотелось, чтобы Нотт хотя бы чуточку о ней беспокоился. — Просто забудь. На этой неделе было что-нибудь важное?

— Нет ничего важнее, чем докопаться сейчас до сути, — не унимался Нотт. Он подошел к Гермионе и прислонился к ее столу. Отступать он не собирался.

Она закатила глаза, отчего он вскинул бровь.

— Это не настолько важно! — сказала Гермиона. — В смысле, мне следовало догадаться, что ты тоже делаешь все ради Малфоя, еще тогда, когда об этом говорил Забини. Я просто не подумала, что мои друзья не в курсе, и поэтому… — Она положила перо и вздохнула.

— Ты чувствуешь себя одинокой, — закончил Нотт. — Но ты все не так поняла.

Гермиона посмотрела на него скептически.

— Что я не так поняла? — спросила она.

— Я вмешиваюсь и ради тебя тоже. По большей части, ради тебя. Это он может причинить вред, а ты — невинна и беспомощна. Относительно.

— Относительно? — улыбнулась Гермиона.

— Ты сама в это влезла, признай. И отказываешься от моей помощи.

— Я даже не понимаю, почему ты волнуешься, — вздохнула она. — Большинству людей было бы наплевать. Очевидно, со мной что-то не так.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь. Ты умная, смелая и верная, у тебя доброе сердце и ты очень порядочная. А еще — красивая. Ты просто не привыкла показывать людям себя настоящую, ты не позволяешь себя любить. Ведь отказ принять гораздо легче, когда шанса на благосклонность и не было, я прав?

Гермиона уставилась на него в изумлении. Неужели все эти комплименты — от него?

«Он считает меня красивой?»

Гермиона растерялась от похвалы и не знала, как правильно реагировать. А еще — казалась себе немного легкомысленной, ведь обратила внимание именно на фразу о красоте. Разве ум, смелость и прочее не должны быть для нее важнее?

«Но меня еще никто не называл красивой…»

Что с ней не так? Она же не какая-нибудь дурочка, которая зависит от мнения окружающих о ее внешности. По правде говоря, Гермиона едва ли не гордилась тем, что, пока нет стоящей причины, не тратит много времени на свой внешний вид. Она потрясла головой, пытаясь очистить мысли.

— Что такое? — спросил Нотт. — Ты мне не веришь?

Гермиона сглотнула.

— Нет, не в этом дело. Я… — Открылась дверь, и Гермиона осеклась.

На сцене появился Драко и сразу же понял, что пришел как раз вовремя. Грейнджер раскраснелась и выглядела чересчур довольной, по мнению Драко, а Тео, похоже, имел к этому какое-то отношение.

— Ох, да ладно! — не мог не воскликнуть Драко, глядя на открывшуюся перед ним сцену.

Отвратительно. Не следовало позволять подобное.

— Зачем ты прерываешь наше собрание? — холодно спросил Тео. Вмешательство Драко ему, очевидно, не понравилось.

Драко вскинул бровь.

— Я ведь все еще заместитель старосты?

Тео слегка сжал губы.

— Падма Патил — тоже, но она не вмешивается при любой удобной возможности. На самом деле, сейчас она, наверное, выполняет свою работу.

Драко прислонился к стене.

— Да, но я немного в другом положении, тебе не кажется?

Тео отошел от стола.

— Разница лишь в том, что ты вот-вот это самое положение потеряешь.

Драко огрызнулся, шагнув вперед, и Гермиона вскочила со стула.

— В этом нет необходимости, — поспешила вмешаться она. — Пожалуйста, Нотт…

Драко заметил, как Тео замялся, и его замутило. Этого просто быть не могло. Тео всегда был нормальным.

— Собрание окончено, — произнес Драко, не отрывая от него взгляда. — Грейнджер, уйди. — Когда та пробегала мимо, подчинившись приказу, он схватил ее за руку. Гермиона остановилась и посмотрела на него недоуменно. — Иди ко мне в комнату, — сказал он, по-прежнему наблюдая за реакцией Тео. Гермиона кивнула, но Тео снова удалось скрыть все эмоции. Он позволил ей уйти.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросил Тео, когда они с Драко остались одни.

— Это зависит, — ответил Драко, — от того, что именно ты имеешь в виду.

Тео подошел к своему столу и сел спиной к Драко.

— Я, конечно, имею в виду твое вмешательство в наши с Грейнджер отношения.

— А что, у вас есть отношения? — воскликнул тот и сделал пару шагов в сторону Тео, совсем забывшись.

— Поищи в словаре слово «отношения», — ответил Тео. — У него не одно значение.

— Ох, боже, значит вы не… Какое облегчение, — пробормотал Драко, пробежав рукой по волосам. В который раз он задумался о том, что надо больше спать.

— Почему облегчение? — спросил Тео. — С какой стати это вообще должно тебя касаться?

— Потому что я не желаю видеть тебя с такими, как она!

На краткий миг наступила тишина: Тео застыл и обернулся.

— Такими, как она? Ты имеешь в виду грязную кровь?

— Ну да, это очевидно, но не только… Она же Грейнджер. Она удивительно невыносима, и мы ненавидим и ее, и Поттера, помнишь?

Тео пристально посмотрел на Драко.

— Уверен, ты хочешь как лучше, — тихо сказал он, — но для меня все это, похоже, больше не имеет значения.

— Что значит «не имеет значения»? А есть что-то, что имеет? — смутился Драко.

— Именно, — ответил Тео. — Если отбросить эти непонятные причины, из-за которых она может не нравиться, не останется ничего. Так что я предпочитаю относиться к ней с симпатией.

Драко поморщился.

— Хорошо, ты отвергаешь все, чему нас учили верить, но разве ты должен ей… симпатизировать? — На слове «симпатизировать» он скривился: ему не нравился смысл, который он вложил в это слово. В конце концов, речь же шла о Грейнджер.

Губы Тео дрогнули.

— Потрясающе взрослый разговор. Да, я должен ей, как ты говоришь, симпатизировать, потому что не могу остановиться.

— Не понимаю, — застонал Драко и сел, прикрыв лицо руками. — Ерунда какая-то. Полная ерунда! И неужели ты не можешь подождать всего лишь пару недель, а уже потом… симпатизировать… ей? Я не отступлюсь от пари, ты же знаешь. Я не могу.

— Я знаю, что ты не отступишь, — тихо произнес Тео, не удостоив Драко ответом на вопрос. — Ты пойдешь до конца, даже если это тебя погубит.

Наступила тишина: никто не знал, что сказать.

— Хочешь узнать, почему я отказался от идеалов чистокровных? — наконец спросил Тео.

— Будешь читать проповедь? — парировал Драко.

— Постараюсь удержаться, — усмехнулся Тео.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Драко. От любопытства его распирало сильнее, чем он хотел показать.

— Как ты знаешь, мой отец стар, — нерешительно начал Тео. — Когда я родился, ему уже было пятьдесят четыре. В этом году ему исполнился семьдесят один год. И пусть пожилые родители встречаются не только среди чистокровных, я уверен, что только чистокровные могли заводить детей по той же причине, что и мой отец.

— Неправда, — пробормотал Драко. — Людям нужны наследники по разным причинам.

Тео натянуто улыбнулся.

— Возможно, — признал он. — Но мой отец и не планировал заводить наследников, пока ему не приказал Сам-Знаешь-Кто.

Драко вскинул брови, но перебивать не стал.

— Итак, он женился на послушной чистокровной ведьме, появился я, а потом, через пару лет, она умерла. В то время Сам-Знаешь-Кого считали мертвым, поэтому отец не был заинтересован в женитьбе и разведении чистокровных сыновей и дочерей, как послушный Пожиратель смерти. И вот, остались только он и я. — Тео помолчал секунду. — Ты не представляешь, каково расти, когда рядом с тобой только равнодушный старик. Твои родители молоды, и пусть Люциус иногда бывает… суров… у тебя есть мать, и они оба тебя любят.

— У меня сердце кровью за тебя обливается, — сухо сказал Драко. — Но какое это имеет отношение к делу?

— Я даже не знал, что рожден лишь по приказу Сам-Знаешь-Кого, — тихо произнес Тео, — пока он не возродился и отец мне все не рассказал. Отец хотел, чтобы я пошел по тому же пути, по которому вынудили пойти тебя, и это открыло мне глаза. Я отказал ему, и с тех пор мы больше не виделись.

— Ты ему отказал? Ты пошел дальше, чем я.

Взгляд Тео стал холодным.

— Мне нечего было терять. У меня нет семьи. Я с тринадцати лет откладывал деньги и пускал их в оборот, на всякий случай. Что-то подсказывало мне, что однажды придется бежать.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я до сих пор не знаю, как умерла мать. Чтобы это выяснить, я сделал все, что было в моих силах, — разве что могилу не осквернил, — но почему-то не нашел ни единого документа.

Драко моргнул.

— Не говори ерунды, ты же не думаешь, что твой собственный отец…

— Я знаю только, что он не желал больше иметь детей, а затем она загадочным образом умерла. И я не собирался превращаться в расходный материал и жить с отцом в одном доме.

— А я и не знал об этом, — пробормотал Драко. — Я думал, мы друзья.

Тео задумчиво посмотрел куда-то за плечо Драко.

— Больше никто не знает. Но если идеалы чистокровных делают такое с людьми… то я не хочу принимать в этом участия. Пожалуйста, уважай мое решение.

Драко кивнул с неохотой и задумался, что же ему теперь делать с Грейнджер.


	19. Глава 19

Стоя на своем обычном месте, Гермиона нервничала. Забавно, что она так быстро привыкла. Забавно и пугающе. Браслет она носила только пятый день, а казалось, что прошло гораздо больше времени. Она с нетерпением ждала, когда Малфой вернется в комнату, и это было в новинку. Раньше Гермиона предпочитала, чтобы его рядом не было. Просто… все из-за того, в каком состоянии она оставила их с Ноттом; она не знала, что произошло дальше, и это ее убивало.

Малфоя слишком долго не было, но, может, он не все это время провел с Ноттом. Наверное, пошел на ужин, вот подлец. По его милости Гермиона уже пропустила обед, а теперь еще и ужин. Она не сомневалась, что, когда Малфой все-таки объявится, то не упустит возможности поиздеваться над ее урчащим желудком.

Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, Гермиона чуть не подпрыгнула. Однако не посмела и слова сказать, пока Малфой бросал сумку на стол и усаживался напротив, сверля взглядом. Гермионе все это ни капли не нравилось: Нотт, очевидно, что-то сказал, и Малфой сейчас пытался с этим смириться. Если Нотт сказал что-нибудь хорошее, смириться не получится, и Малфой, скорее всего, выйдет из себя. Гермиона сглотнула.

Малфой же поднялся со стула и подошел ближе, разглядывая ее до того пристально, что даже слегка прищурился. Гермионе это не нравилось. Очень-очень не нравилось.

— Нет, все равно не понимаю, — услышала она его бормотание. А затем: — Ну все, Грейнджер, хватит прохлаждаться — становись на колени.

Гермиона выпучила глаза.

«Что?»

— Ты все слышала, — грубо произнес он прежде, чем она успела хоть что-нибудь ответить. — Подчиняйся!

Гермиона тут же упала на колени, чуть отшатнувшись — Малфой стоял слишком близко, чтобы чувствовать себя уютно в подобном положении.

— Нет, — сказал он. В его голосе буквально слышалась усмешка. — Не садись. Я хочу, чтобы ты стояла на коленях. Вот так…

Гермиона сделала как велено и свирепо воззрилась на Малфоя. Тот лишь вскинул бровь, а затем отвернулся и сел обратно.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, — сказал он, потянувшись за сумкой. — Из-за Тео я чуть не пропустил ужин. Мне повезло, что я успел кое-что взять, пока столы не опустели. — Он выудил яблоко, и Гермиона поздравила себя: она оказалась права.

Малфой с наслаждением надкусил яблоко, и Гермиона отвернулась, желая лишь, чтобы не заурчал желудок. Умирать от голода, стоя на коленях, и смотреть, как ест Малфой, не доставляло ей никакой радости.

— Смотри на меня, — приказал тот.

Она подчинилась, и, как только она это сделала, желудок довольно громко заурчал.

Малфой ухмыльнулся:

— Голодна? — И медленно укусил еще раз.

— Я на диете, — выплюнула Гермиона, не желая признавать поражение.

Малфой прыснул от смеха и закашлялся, едва не подавившись яблоком. Гермиона представила, что же она должна такого сказать, чтобы он действительно подавился. Фантазия оказалась приятной.

— На диете сидят такие девушки, как Панси, — сказал Малфой, когда, наконец, откашлялся. — А такие, как ты… нет.

Ответить Гермионе было практически нечем.

— А теперь отвечай, — потребовал он. — Ты голодна?

— Ты же знаешь, что да, — нахмурилась она.

Он цокнул языком.

— Неслыханная дерзость, да еще и от той, кто не может себе этого позволить. — И выбросил недоеденное яблоко.

Гермиона прищурилась.

— Как-то слишком уж тебе это все нравится.

— Думаешь? — спросил он. — Исходя из того, как ты используешь свой грязный ротик, я бы сказал, что еще не очень.

— Я тебя ненавижу. — Это просто вырвалось, ядом было пропитано каждое слово. Как только поняла, что именно сказала, Гермиона округлила глаза немного, но затем попыталась взять себя в руки. Вряд ли для Малфоя это стало сюрпризом. Только не после того, через что он заставил ее пройти.

Малфой не удивился. Ничуть.

— Скажи мне то, чего я не знаю, — произнес он скучающим тоном.

— Раньше я никогда тебя не ненавидела, — предложила Гермиона.

И это, похоже, его ошарашило.

— Что?

Гермиона глубоко вдохнула для храбрости и поерзала немного. Колени начинали болеть. Малфой небрежным жестом приказал ей встать, и она осторожно подчинилась.

— Раньше я никогда тебя не ненавидела, — тихо повторила она, глядя в пол. — Ты никогда не делал ничего, что заслуживало ненависти. Твои детские шалости были злыми, а оскорбления — полны яда, но ты не был по-настоящему жесток и не сделал ничего настолько ужасного, что нельзя было бы исправить.

Она подняла взгляд на Малфоя: тот просто молча смотрел на нее.

— Даже когда ты впустил Пожирателей, те из нас, кто об этом знал, понимали, что тебя заставили это сделать. Мы винили тебя, в основном, за то, что не попросил о помощи, но все равно понимали. — Гермиона замолчала и почувствовала, как вокруг губ словно что-то сжалось. — Но вот это все? Унижать меня при любой возможности; оскорблять, угрожать и даже морить голодом. Рушить мою репутацию; мешать моей учебе, делам старосты, личной жизни. Еще недели не прошло, а ты умудрился убедить меня, что заслуживаешь настоящей ненависти, что ты ничем не лучше отца, который измывается над теми, кто не может за себя постоять, и никогда не станешь лучше. Я думала, что однажды ты прозреешь и поймешь, как был неправ твой отец, но теперь я знаю, что ты никогда не изменишься. Ты навсегда останешься жестоким чистокровным придурком. Ты никогда и ни за что не раскаешься. Я никогда раньше тебя не ненавидела, но сейчас это очень легко.

С каждым ее словом Малфой медленно становился бледнее и бледнее, и Гермиона не могла сказать, от шока ли, от злости или от всего сразу. Как только она закончила речь, он поднялся на ноги, всем своим видом показывая, как трудно дается ему держать себя в руках.

— Не думай, что знаешь меня, — прорычал Малфой.

— Я знаю, насколько жесток ты можешь быть к другим, — парировала Гермиона. — Знаю, что в тебе нет жалости и неважно, с какой силой тебя о ней умолять. Большего мне знать и не нужно.

Малфой сжал кулаки и заскрежетал зубами. Гермиона удивилась, что ее слова настолько его задели, но, опять же, он всегда быстро вспыхивал, когда она осмеливалась дерзить.

— Что ж, в таком случае, — произнес он, спихивая сумку со стола в мусорную корзину. Сумка громко ударилась о дно, а затем исчезла, — не ешь сегодня вечером, вообще. Не думаю, что неисправимые мерзавцы носят своим рабам еду.

Гермиона ни на секунду не поверила, что он принес ей еду.

— Для меня там ничего не было, — сказала она настолько спокойно, насколько могла, учитывая его ярость.

— Да? — спросил он, подойдя ближе, и посмотрел на нее яростно сверху вниз. — Что ж, никогда нельзя знать наверняка, правда? Свободна.

Гермиона осторожно прошла мимо него к двери, а затем поспешила прочь. Не нужно было быть такой резкой… но послевкусие все равно почему-то оказалось приятным. Она не сказала ничего, кроме правды. Такой, какой ее видела.

— Увидимся за завтраком, — насмешливо крикнул Гермионе вслед Малфой, закрывая дверь.

***

Драко метался по комнате, словно зверь в клетке. Ему было плевать, что Грейнджер его ненавидит. Сам факт того, что она должна его ненавидеть, он принимал как должное, как основу основ. Однако чувствовать эту ненависть и слышать, как Грейнджер говорит, что он ничем не лучше отца и никогда не станет… это задело Драко сильнее, чем должно.

Он ощущал правду в ее словах. Не то чтобы они были правдой, но она была уверена, что были. И она была права: он мог бы и сделал бы с ней много всего без зазрения совести, хоть и морить голодом изначально не собирался. Неважно, нравилось это ему или нет, но морить голодом девушку, которая нравится Тео, он не мог. Ну, в итоге он все-таки смог, но, черт возьми, ее слова не уступали по грубости ни единому оскорблению в ее сторону, что когда-либо позволял себе Драко!

Он понял, что она забыла. На самом деле забыла. Она была единственной, кто знал, почему Драко не убил Дамблдора — ведь именно она вытянула из него эту тайну.

«Он казался таким старым и беззащитным тогда, и он всегда был добр ко мне, несмотря на репутацию моей семьи».

Но это проявление жалости с его стороны Грейнджер отбросила в сторону, когда проводила тщательный анализ его поступков. Отбросила потому, что просто-напросто забыла.

Именно это Драко и задевало.

***

— Гермиона, привет! — крикнула Джинни, догоняя ее. — Как думаешь, могу я получить назад свою книгу?

— Какую книгу? — спросила Гермиона, пролезая через портретный проем. До обеда у нее оставалось немного свободного времени, и она намеревалась по максимуму использовать его для учебы.

Джинни последовала за ней.

— Ту самую, которая о величайших ведьмах всех времен. Ты взяла ее у меня месяц назад.

— А, эту книгу, — слегка покраснела Гермиона. Обычно она не забывала книги, но эта была несколько… безликой. — Конечно. Можем забрать ее прямо сейчас.

— Я надеялась, что ты так скажешь, — весело ответила Джинни, следуя за Гермионой в ее комнату.

Пока Гермиона обшаривала все вокруг, пытаясь вспомнить, куда положила книгу — нет, ну правда, обычно она была гораздо организованней, — Джинни, воспользовавшись случаем, осматривала жилище старосты девочек. Она ведь никогда не была здесь раньше.

— Она должна быть где-то здесь, — пробормотала Гермиона, роясь в ящике с книгами. — Секунду.

— Гм, Гермиона? — спросила Джинни.

— Подожди секунду, пожалуйста.

— Забудь о книге. Что это?

Обернувшись, Гермиона обнаружила, что Джинни присела возле кровати и подобрала с пола что-то непонятное. Как только она выпрямилась, Гермиона тут же узнала вещь и едва сдержала стон. Джинни держала в руке огромный зеленый носок.

— Даже если сделаем вид, что я не обратила внимания на особый оттенок зеленого, — непринужденно произнесла она, — этот носок сделан из очень дорогой ткани и слишком большой для тебя или, давай смотреть правде в глаза, любой девушки. Я задумываюсь, кто из парней имеет доступ в спальни девочек, и возвращаюсь к особому оттенку зеленого. Из чего я делаю неприятный вывод, что, по правде говоря, болею лишь за одного из возможных кандидатов, потому как очень не хочу, чтобы это оказался другой.

Гермиона быстро подошла к Джинни и выхватила носок.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь.

— Да? — спросила Джинни. — А ведь я думаю лишь, что нашла носок слизеринца на полу в твоей комнате.

Гермиона устало потерла висок.

— Ладно, тогда это именно то, что ты думаешь.

— То есть все эти слухи — правда? — глухо спросила Джинни.

Гермионе хотелось закричать: «Нет!», но она была бессильна опровергнуть слухи, которые пустил Малфой.

— Поверь мне, здесь никого не было, — просто ответила она. — Мне пришлось их принести, а вернуть я забыла.

— Зачем тебе нужны носки… да хоть любого из них?

— Я… меня вызвали в подземелья глубокой ночью, случай был экстренный, и я всю дорогу бежала босиком. В подземельях было холодно, и он сказал, чтобы я была осторожнее и в следующий раз надела носки, если не хочу простыть. — Эта версия была очень близка к правде. Гермиона удивилась, что может рассказать так много, и это все равно будет похоже на экстренный вызов старосты девочек.

Джинни вздохнула.

— По крайней мере, это точно не Малфой, — пробормотала она. — Если ты заболеешь, он придет в восторг, правда?

Гермиона неопределенно хмыкнула.

— Какое облегчение, что это все, — продолжала Джинни. — На мгновение ты и правда меня испугала.

— Ничего серьезного, правда, — заверила ее Гермиона. — И все-таки, не говори никому, пожалуйста? Эти слухи уже и так…

Джинни пожала плечами.

— Так ведь и рассказывать-то нечего, да? Ты нашла мою книгу?

***

Зельеварение, четверг, вторая половина дня. Отнюдь не самое посещаемое занятие. Четыре когтевранца, четыре слизеринца, три гриффиндорца и один пуффендуец. Все они дважды в неделю принимали участие в странных обрядах Слагхорна, но это их никак между собой не связывало.

Среди слизеринцев был и Драко Малфой, но, к счастью, Теодор Нотт тоже был, поэтому они, в некотором роде, нейтрализовали друг друга. И еще двое слизеринцев: Блейз Забини и Трейси Дэвис. Забини скучал безмерно, а Дэвис, похоже, очень не желала здесь находиться. Гермиону всегда забавлял тот факт, что все слизеринки были либо как Паркинсон, либо как Дэвис. Они либо постоянно пытались улучшить свое положение в обществе, либо просто… пытались выжить. Она слабо понимала, что Дэвис делает на Слизерине, но полагала, что туда ее привела какая-то цель.

Когтевранцами были Майкл Корнер, Стивен Корнфут, Лиза Турпин и Мораг Макдугал. Пока ждали Слагхорна, они всегда с азартом играли в какую-то игру на листе пергамента. Игра казалась интересной. Гораздо интереснее того, чем занимались гриффиндорцы, которые просто тупо пялились в пространство.

Гермиона взглянула на Гарри и Рона, а затем — на Эрни Макмиллана, который весьма хорошо копировал их поведение. Она застонала. Занятие будет очень-очень длинным. Она толкнула Гарри.

— М-м-м? — тихо отозвался тот.

— Поговори со мной? — решилась Гермиона.

Гарри кивнул.

— Я действительно собирался поговорить с тобой кое о чем… после занятий?

Они заканчивали в половине четвертого. Времени не было, Гермионе нужно было спешить к себе в комнату, а затем вернуться в подземелья к четырем.

— У меня нет времени, — пробормотала она. — Ты не можешь сказать это сейчас?

— Я думал, ты обещала Рону, что будешь уделять нам больше времени, — ответил Гарри так тихо, чтобы услышала только она.

— Да, но я не могу. Это всего лишь на пару недель…

— То, что рассказывают, правда? — спросил Гарри. — Что ты проводишь все свободное время со слизеринцами?

— Я не могу об этом говорить. — Гермиона потеребила перо. — Пожалуйста, просто поверь мне.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Я слышал, что Теодор Нотт — неплохой парень для слизеринца, а еще он староста мальчиков, так что я не должен быть против, если вы с ним дружите.

— Но ты против? — тихо спросила она.

Гарри вздохнул и покачал головой, словно пытаясь очистить разум.

— Ничего не могу поделать, Гермиона. Я знаю, что это не слишком толерантно с моей стороны, но я не могу к ним хорошо относиться. Я еще не видел ни одного, кто заслуживает симпатии. Я бы хотел хоть раз посмотреть на слизеринца, который не замышляет ничего дурного.

На мгновение Гермиона задумалась.

— Я не думаю, что Нотт что-то замышляет, — сказала она. — И даже если замышляет, то вряд ли что-либо дурное.

— Значит, он тебе нравится, так? — спросил Гарри.

— Ну да, — нахмурившись, ответила она. — Он еще не сделал ничего, что бы мне не понравилось. В смысле, он замкнутый и необщительный, но я не думаю, что он… ну, как они, понимаешь. — Она говорила о Пожирателях Смерти, конечно, но не могла заставить себя произнести это вслух.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты рассказала мне, что делаешь в подземельях, чтобы я перестал волноваться.

— Я знаю, но это невозможно… — В это самое мгновение вошел Слагхорн, и разговор оборвался.

Гермиона бросила взгляд на стол слизеринцев, проклиная Малфоя за то, что он с ней сделал. Но тот, похоже, ничего не заметил. Он был занят: пинал под столом Забини, который сидел с мрачным видом, а затем ухмылялся зловеще, отчего тот каждый раз на него огрызался. Дэвис боязливо отодвигалась все дальше и дальше от них.

Ничего не понимая, Гермиона покачала головой и переключила внимание обратно на преподавателя.


	20. Глава 20

Пятнице судьбой было предначертано стать днем тяжелым. Когда уроки, наконец, закончились, Гермиона отнесла сумку в свою комнату, зевнула и поплелась в подземелья. Она совершенно вымоталась и, если бы это помогло, готова была даже умолять, чтобы на сегодняшний вечер ее отпустили, но теперь она знала Драко достаточно хорошо и понимала, что ему наплевать. Скорее всего, он получит гораздо больше удовольствия, пытая ее. Поэтому она не стала умолять, даже говорить ничего не стала, просто прошла на свое обычное место молча.

— Ты опоздала, — сообщил Малфой.

— Извини, — пробормотала Гермиона, не беспокоясь об оправданиях.

— Что я говорил об ожидании? — напомнил он.

Вряд ли он просто ждал. Он сидел за столом и, как обычно, делал домашнее задание. Похоже, он занимался так же много, как и Гермиона, и это было несколько странно.

— Извини, — повторила она.

Малфой обернулся, пронзив Гермиону взглядом, но она слишком устала, чтобы как-то реагировать. Она лишь зевнула, едва прикрыв рот рукой. Перед Малфоем следить за поведением было не нужно. Больше всего Гермиону сейчас волновало то, что Малфой в ее глазах двоился.

— Отчего ты так устала? — спросил он.

Гермиона вскинула бровь.

— Недосып. — Хотелось бы, чтобы это можно было произнести как вопрос.

— А почему ты не спала? Вчера я тебя рано отпустил.

— Друзья хотели меня видеть. А потом мне нужно было сделать все домашнее задание на сегодня.

— Ты могла бы сказать друзьям, что у тебя нет времени, — заметил Малфой.

Гермиона хмыкнула и слегка покачнулась.

— Вряд ли!

— Сядь, пока не упала, — усмехнулся он.

Гермиона моргнула и посмотрела на пол. Несмотря на то, что она знала, какой он холодный, он почему-то показался ей заманчивым.

— Нет, не на пол, Тео убьет меня, если ты подхватишь пневмонию. Садись на кровать.

Гермиона с недоумением посмотрела на Малфоя, но сделала, как он сказал — присела на краешек кровати.

— Ты хотел сказать, тебя убьет Забини.

— Подозреваю, что он тоже, — пробормотал Малфой. — Почему ты не плюнула на домашнее задание и не легла спать?

Гермиона хотела было ответить, но не смогла и слова вымолвить. Наконец, она разочарованно произнесла:

— Знаешь, все было бы гораздо проще, если бы не эти правила о том, как я могу отвечать!

— Неужели ты умрешь, если ответишь на вопрос не вопросом? — поинтересовался Малфой весело.

— Да! — воскликнула Гермиона.

Он вскинул бровь.

— Ладно, теперь ты можешь задавать вопросы. — И ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за ее реакцией. — Мне не позволено тебя убивать. Не говоря уже о том, что это плохо скажется на моем собственном здоровье.

— Я могу задавать вопросы? — пробормотала Гермиона, а затем улыбнулась: — Я могу задавать вопросы!

— Да, так что ты хотела спросить?

— Не помню, — нахмурилась она.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Этот вопрос убивал тебя, а три секунды спустя ты даже не можешь его вспомнить?

Она пожала плечами.

— Уверена, он был очень содержательным, такой бывает только раз в жизни. И ты сам упустил возможность его услышать, наложив запрет на вопросы.

Малфой уставился на нее.

— Уверен, что так и было… — пробормотал он. — Ты всегда такая, когда не высыпаешься?

— Какая? — улыбнулась Гермиона и едва сдержалась, чтобы не хлопнуть в ладоши. Она и не догадывалась, как сильно ей нравилось задавать вопросы.

— На ум приходит только «слишком оживленная», — произнес Малфой.

Она нахмурилась.

— Мне есть отчего оживиться! — парировала она. — Мне разрешили сесть и задавать вопросы. Это день должен стать национальным праздником, нет? — расхохоталась.

— А теперь ты злоупотребляешь правом на вопросы.

— Что ж, как говорится, не делай добра — не получишь зла.

— Где говорится?

— Наверное, так говорят маглы. Кто-то говорит, в любом случае. — Она снова расхохоталась.

Драко моргнул и взглянул на Грейнджер еще пристальнее. Он бы решил, что она пьяна, не знай он наверняка, что это не так. Она действительно очень сильно устала. И она была права. Он разрешил ей присесть, задавать вопросы, и это определенно исключало разрешение поспать. Она была вынуждена бодрствовать, а он — смириться с глубоко тревожным фактом: она и правда хихикает.

Драко встал.

— Постарайся не превратить это в привычку, потому что… беспокоит…

— Что беспокоит? — спросила Грейнджер, не переставая хихикать, и прислонилась к столбику кровати.

— Не фамильярничай! — рявкнул Драко и нахмурился, когда Грейнджер чуть выпрямилась.

— Зануда! — произнесла она и показала язык.

Драко разинул рот.

— Ты совсем разум потеряла?

— Нет, — ответила она. — Мой разум на месте. Просто слишком устал, чтобы волноваться о том, что ты собираешься со мной делать. Итак, что же это будет, король Малфой? Какое до ужаса унизительное задание ты дашь мне сегодня?

У Драко ответа не было. Он не знал. Он разрывался между желанием сохранить дружбу с Тео и желанием отомстить девчонке, которая всегда считала себя лучше других. И такое странное ее поведение не решило эту дилемму, а лишь усилило растерянность Драко.

— Жди! — сказал он. — Жди… здесь!

А затем отправился на поиски вменяемой компании.

***

— Точно, — сказал Блейз, подавив зевок. — Я тоже спать пошел.

Последние несколько часов гостиная медленно пустела до тех пор, пока не остались только Блейз и Драко.

— Уже? — спросил Драко, не чувствуя ни капли усталости. — Сегодня же пятница!

— Сейчас почти час ночи, так что технически уже суббота, — счел необходимым отметить Блейз, — и я уже очень-очень давно хочу спать.

Драко лишь буркнул что-то в ответ. С Блейза станется его бросить.

Глядя на мрачного друга, Блейз закатил глаза.

— Развлекайся! — сказал он и ушел.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Драко уставился на огонь. Нужно было возвращаться в комнату, но, пока не придумал, что делать, не хотелось. Остановиться Драко явно не мог, но и смириться с тем, что Тео заботит староста девочек — тоже. Ему не нравилось то, к чему это может привести.

А если Тео и Грейнджер начнут встречаться? От этой мысли Драко замутило. Он точно должен попытаться это остановить… Но неужели Тео на самом деле встанет на сторону Грейнджер, а не Драко? Если уж Тео решил ее закадрить, избежать подобного выбора будет невозможно. Наверное, он уже выбрал. А может, Драко обманывался, когда считал, что Тео заботит кто-то, кроме себя. В конце концов, он слизеринец, и его желания основаны на присущем ему эгоизме. Сейчас единственным желанием Тео было заполучить Грейнджер, и он был не из тех, кого можно назвать добрым другом.

Драко не мог допустить подобные отношения. Просто не мог. Грейнджер олицетворяла собой все, что не подходит слизеринцу, и Тео нужно было спасать. Даже если тот решил, что друзья ему не нужны, Драко все равно хотел поступить по-дружески в этом случае. Просто нужно быть осторожным, слишком очевидное вмешательство даст обратный эффект. Тео совсем не ждет, что Драко одобрит его выбор, но тайное вредительство вряд ли оценит.

Однако в действительности Драко волновало другое: как много он сможет выиграть из этого спора сейчас, когда Тео больше не стоит на пути?

— Сама мрачность, — раздался тихий голос. — Неужели раздумываешь, где согрешил?

Драко вздохнул:

— Не надо, Панс…

И застыл с ее именем на губах, когда она подошла ближе. Кстати о грехах. Она определенно была не в той одежде, в которой он видел ее раньше. Юбка точно была чересчур коротка для подземелий в октябре, а уж кофта — и подавно.

— Ты что задумала? — спросил он. Что-то ему подсказывало, что ответ он уже знает.

Панси улыбнулась и подошла еще ближе. Драко скользнул взглядом по стройным ногам и понял, что она на каблуках. Нет, точно происходит что-то нехорошее.

— Послушай, Панс, — попытался он снова. — Что бы ты ни собиралась сделать…

— Я заявляю свои права, — едва ли не промурлыкала Панси. — Ты — мой.

Драко нервно сглотнул.

— А никто и не говорил, что это не так. В том, что ты делаешь, нет необходимости.

Она села к нему на колени, и он горячо возжелал хоть как-нибудь выпутаться, пусть даже тело среагировало на ее близость.

— Ты надел на нее браслет, — процедила Панси. — Мне бы тебя бросить за такое, но я не из тех, кто легко сдается, а грязнокровке я уж точно не проиграю.

Шелковые локоны волос нежно коснулись шеи Драко, и он прикрыл глаза.

— Я уже говорил тебе, что все не так, — пробормотал он. — Она всего лишь моя рабыня.

Панси зарычала и до боли вонзила ногти в его плечи.

— И какого же рода рабыня?

Драко резко распахнул глаза.

— Мерлин, Панси! Не можешь же ты думать, что я… могу подобного захотеть?

Она не ответила. Просто зарылась руками в его волосы и жадно, горячо поцеловала. Он обнял ее за талию и притянул ближе, с его губ сорвался тихий стон. Панси была такой соблазнительной.

Она чуть приподняла голову и усмехнулась.

— Нет, ты не выглядишь таким уж довольным.

Как обидно. С каких пор она начала в нем сомневаться?

— Так вот, значит, что это было, да? — спросил он. — Очередная проверка парня на честность? Ну так, раз уж я ее прошел, не могла бы ты оставить меня в покое?

Панси лишь цыкнула на него и, проведя губами по щеке, нежно прикусила ухо.

— Мой Драко, как обычно, скор на обиды, — выдохнула она и, целуя Драко в шею, начала расстегивать его рубашку.

У Драко перехватило дыхание.

— Панси, пожалуйста… — взмолился он. Руки его сами собой забрались под ее кофту и погладили живот.

Панси шикнула на Драко и снова поцеловала в губы. А затем резко стянула с себя кофту, открывая жадному взгляду лифчик. Драко застонал.

— Коснись меня… — пробормотала она и потерлась о него, вызвав очередной вздох. — Прошу тебя, Драко… — Повторила движение.

Драко нерешительно коснулся дрожащей рукой груди Панси сквозь лифчик. Панси снова толкнулась, и Драко закатил глаза.

— Прекрати, — выдохнул он.

— Зачем? — спросила она. — Могу заверить, тебе это нравится.

— Затем, что я… — Он не успел закончить фразу, потому что Панси прервала его очередным поцелуем и задвигалась еще быстрее.

Драко окончательно выпал из реальности и обхватил ее за бедра, подгоняя. Он громко застонал, и стоны потонули в ее поцелуях. Он прижал ее еще ближе, желая большего.

— Займись со мной любовью, — прошептала Панси.

Драко откинул назад голову. Что он делает? Нельзя, только не с Панси.

— Нет, — захныкала та. — Нет, не останавливайся, прошу, Драко… Не останавливайся… — Она снова завладела его губами.

Он притянул ее ближе, жадно целуя и поглаживая нежную кожу. Панси довольно выдохнула. Он был так сильно ранен, что удивительно, как вообще мог соображать. Она двигалась, сводя с ума, и Драко понимал, что скоро придется либо взять то, что дают, либо оставить все как есть.

Но и позволить этому случиться он тоже не мог.

Он медленно отстранился.

— Нет! — снова возразила Панси. — Не останавливайся.

— Мы должны, — прохрипел он, проклиная себя за то, что не может просто взять предложенное.

— Мы не должны, — заспорила она. — Что ты от меня скрываешь?

Драко вздохнул и осторожно столкнул ее с себя. Пока она была у него на коленях, он и вправду не мог мыслить здраво.

— Мне нужно написать эссе по зельеварению на завтра, — пробормотал он и поднялся, поморщившись. Наверное, она понятия не имела, как трудно ему было сдержаться и как сильно он желал сдаться и потерять контроль.

— Завтра суббота!

— А мне нужны дополнительные баллы!

Драко не врал про эссе, но они с Панси оба знали, что он отвергает ее не поэтому.

— Я думала, ты уже переступил через дурацкие принципы, — рявкнула она и, приведя себя в порядок, умчалась к себе в спальню.

— Не делай добра — не получишь зла, — пробормотал себе под нос Драко, глядя вслед.

***

Драко со вздохом зашел к себе в комнату и включил настольную лампу. Что-то было не так. Он нахмурился и, осмотревшись, округлил глаза. Он совсем забыл. Где-то в размышлениях о Грейнджер и Тео и плане Панси по обольщению он забыл, что в комнате его ждет Грейнджер.

И теперь она уснула.

На его кровати.

Он таращился на Грейнджер, а та пробормотала что-то во сне и пошевелилась, прижимая к себе его подушку.

«Это моя подушка! Оставь ее в покое!»

Пару секунд он стоял как вкопанный, а затем собрался с мыслями и шагнул вперед, намереваясь разбудить Грейнджер. Уснуть на его кровати, какая наглость! Неужели не могла чуть подвинуться и уснуть на полу или где-нибудь еще?

Комната была не такой уж большой, поэтому Драко уже через секунду оказался возле кровати. Однако прежде, чем он успел разбудить Грейнджер, краем глаза уловил движение: она потерла ногами друг о друга. Драко не мог отвести взгляд от этих ног. Девичьих ног. На его кровати. И если он хоть когда-нибудь возражал против спящей на его кровати девушки, то именно сейчас. Это будило воображение. Наводило на неправильные мысли.

Полное безумие, не говоря уже о том, что просто отвратительно.

Драко посмотрел наверх и поймал собственное отражение в зеркале по другую сторону кровати. Помятые волосы и одежда, красные, распухшие губы и темные глаза. Даже на шее оказалась парочка засосов. Не возникло бы никаких сомнений в том, чем он занимался. А еще Драко прекрасно понимал, что до сих пор страдает от последствий своих факультативных занятий.

Наверное, не стоило снабжать Грейнджер столь мощным — без шуток — оружием против себя, не стоило показываться ей на глаза в таком разбитом состоянии.

Драко снова взглянул вниз, наморщив нос. Ему крайне не нравился способ ее знакомства с его кроватью. Он намеренно не смотрел на ноги Грейнджер, не желая даже представлять, чем они так привлекли его мгновением раньше. Она чуть повернулась и легла на бок. Взгляд Драко был прикован к груди, что прижималась к тонкой ткани блузки каждый раз, когда Грейнджер делала очередной глубокий, ровный вдох.

Драко едва не отскочил прочь. Будь проклята Панси за то, что сделала. Он мрачно взглянул в сторону лица Грейнджер. Пусть только попробует пустить слюни! Ее розовые губы слегка приоткрылись во сне, а пышная копна волос разметалась по подушке, которую Грейнджер больше не обнимала.

Ох, замечательно, теперь долгие месяцы находить ее волосы.

Драко повернулся спиной к раздражителю, намереваясь приступить к эссе. Ничто так не остужало пыл, как раздробленные конечности животных. Он сел и взял перо как раз в тот момент, когда Грейнджер позади издала долгий вздох. Драко пробрала дрожь.

Он вскочил со стула. Возможно, холодный душ окажется очень кстати.

И вылетел прочь из комнаты.


	21. Глава 21

Гермиона медленно пробуждалась от долгого, приятного сна. Она мурлыкнула что-то себе под нос и лениво потянулась. Кажется, она заснула прямо в одежде и поверх одеяла. Странно. Поверх одеяла в такое позднее время она засыпала очень редко. Гермиона нахмурилась и приподнялась на локтях.

С постельным бельем явно что-то было не так…

Она ахнула. И кровать явно была чужой. В гриффиндорской башне даже постельного белья такого цвета не было. Надеясь, вопреки всему, что все же ошибается, Гермиона медленно огляделась.

Нет, никакой ошибки не было. И никаких сомнений. Она уснула на кровати Малфоя.

Со стоном Гермиона упала обратно. Хорошо хоть, Малфой еще не вернулся. Или… Ее снова одолели сомнения. Гермиона осмотрелась еще раз, пытаясь понять, что же не так. Лампа. До этого она была выключена. Гермиона округлила глаза. Значит, Малфой был здесь? И не стал будить? Это ничем хорошим не кончится… 

Гермиона сползла с кровати, не желая, чтобы Малфой застал ее в беззащитном состоянии, когда вернется снова, и едва успела поправить одежду, как он вошел. Он явно принимал душ, потому что все еще сушил волосы. Хорошо хоть, был полностью одет.

Заметив Гермиону, Малфой на мгновение задержал на ней взгляд, а затем посмотрел на кровать. Взглянув туда же, Гермиона поняла, что помяла всю постель, и вздрогнула.

Малфой же никак это не прокомментировал.

— Уходи, — сказал он, садясь на стул.

— Почему ты меня не разбудил? — выпалила Гермиона.

Он потер лоб и, буркнув что-то нелестное о любопытных гриффиндорцах, спросил:

— Сколько времени?

Гермиона непонимающе моргнула, но послушно ответила:

— Два тридцать ночи.

— Хорошо, — сказал Малфой. — И сколько человек знают, что ты здесь?

Она побледнела. Вероятно, половина школы.

Усмехнувшись, Малфой повернулся к ней спиной и бросил взгляд на домашнее задание.

— Не волнуйся, Грейнджер. Ты всегда можешь рассказать им правду: ты уснула, как только я получил от тебя то, что хотел. 

— Ты не можешь так поступить, — прошептала Гермиона. — Не можешь заставить людей так думать. — Он не ответил, и она подошла ближе, схватив его за руку. — Не можешь!

— Эй! — воскликнул Малфой, отдернув руку, и резко встал. — Не прикасайся ко мне. Никогда!

Гермиона не ответила, она слишком увлеклась собственными мыслями.

— Холодный как лед… — пробормотала она. — Ты холодный как лед. — И сейчас она говорила не о характере.

— Ну да, — ответил Малфой, отходя подальше, — разве тебе не рассказывали о слизеринском хладнокровии?

— Вода в душе наверняка была ледяной, — продолжала размышлять она. — Зачем тебе ледяной душ?

— Может затем, чтобы успокоиться и не убить грязнокровок, которые пускают слюни на мою подушку? — огрызнулся Малфой.

— Нет, я думаю, холод твое настроение только ухудшил, — задумчиво сказала Гермиона.

— В таком случае, — рявкнул он, — на твоем месте я бы убрался отсюда как можно быстрее!

Гермиона резко вернулась в реальность. Какого черта она делает? Почему не ушла еще тогда, когда он приказал первый раз? Она потрясла головой, буркнула извинение и вылетела прочь.

***

Драко пребывал в скверном настроении, если не сказать больше. Он чувствовал себя грязным. Он чувствовал себя оскорбленным. Он чувствовал… разочарование. Ему так и не удалось сосредоточиться на эссе, которое просил написать Слагхорн, и поэтому этот старый толстый фанатик целый час громил его не слишком выдающуюся работу.

Снейп преподавал зельеварение гораздо лучше.

Драко почувствовал острую необходимость что-нибудь пнуть. Желательно маленькое, невинное и пушистое. Он огляделся вокруг в поисках подходящего под описание. И даже вышел во двор замка, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом и прочистить мозги. Однако, ничего маленького и пушистого на дороге не оказалось, если не считать первокурсников, которые толпились в углу и смотрели на Драко с широко раскрытыми глазами. Их страх немного успокоил Драко. Он все еще оставался силой, с которой нужно считаться, а то, что произошло прошлой ночью… во всем виновата Панси. Будь она проклята за то, что буквально завязала его в узел, прекрасно понимая, что он не может себе позволить зайти дальше.

Ветер донес голоса, и Драко напрягся. Нет, быть того не могло, это уже слишком. Нельзя даже воздухом подышать, не встретив ее по дороге. Драко медленно посмотрел в ту сторону. Конечно: Грейнджер, Уизли и Поттер, все вместе и о чем-то весело болтают. Похоже, друзья до сих пор ее не бросили.

Драко медленно расплылся в улыбке. Вполне возможно, он наконец нашел кое-что маленькое и пушистое.

***

— Вот ты где, любимая! А я тебя искал!

Гермиона запнулась на середине фразы. Быть того не могло. Только не так нагло. Она медленно повернулась и заметила Малфоя — тот стоял, лениво прислонившись к стене. Гермиона взглянула ему в глаза и тут же поняла, что он собрался делать. В ответ тот лишь слегка ухмыльнулся.

— Прекрати говорить такое, — прошипела она. Сопротивляться было бесполезно, и она прекрасно это осознавала, но надеялась, что Гарри поймет намек.

— Что? — ответил Малфой. Он явно пытался изобразить обиду, но ему это не удалось. — Ты хочешь сказать, что до сих пор ничего не рассказала друзьям? Ты же обещала, что расскажешь! — Он не отрывал взгляда от Гермионы и отступать не собирался.

— О чем он говорит, Гермиона? — спросил Гарри, явно озадаченный.

— Н-ни о… — начала было Гермиона, но ее перебили.

— Хватит уже, Гермиона, — ласково улыбаясь, произнес Малфой. — Скажи то, что я хочу услышать.

В его голосе явно слышался приказ, а то, как Малфой почти незаметно вскинул бровь, вообще не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— Малфой… — начала было Гермиона, но ее снова перебили.

— Ты же знаешь, как меня зовут. — Голос Малфоя был мягок, словно шелк.

Гермионе захотелось его убить, медленно и мучительно.

— Я знаю, как бы хотела тебя назвать, — отрезала она.

— О… — сказал он с улыбкой. — В интимной обстановке ты можешь называть меня как угодно, любимая. А сейчас — по имени. В конце концов, наш секрет раскрыт, разве нет?

— О чем ты, Малфой? — грубо спросил Гарри. — А знаешь что? Неважно. Катись отсюда!

— Значит, продолжим, — сказал Малфой, не обращая внимания на Гарри. — Расскажи им, Гермиона. Расскажи, зачем ты каждый день ходишь в подземелья и остаешься там до позднего вечера… Расскажи то, что я хотел бы, чтобы они знали. Расскажи, в чьей постели ты спишь.

С лица Рона спали все краски, а затем оно налилось красным.

— Лжец! — закричал он, бросаясь на Малфоя. — Мерзкий, отвратительный, лживый у…

— Нет! — Гермиона кинулась наперерез Рону, отчего Малфой удивленно округлил глаза.

Рон остановился, уже и сам растерявшись.

— Он врет, Гермиона. Ты не можешь ему позволить так о тебе говорить, будто ты… ты…

— Он не врет, — выдавила Гермиона. Технически он и в самом деле не врал. Он приказал ей соврать за него. «Скажи то, что я хочу услышать». Как здорово было бы, если можно было как-то одурачить браслет, сделав вид, что не поняла, что же Малфой хотел на самом деле. — Это правда. М-м… Драко и я… Мы… — Она осеклась и не смогла договорить. Да и не нужно было.

Все трое уставились на нее. Один — с плохо скрываемым ликованием на лице, другой — в полнейшем удивлении, а третий выглядел так, будто весь его мир только что рассыпался в пыль.

— Он? — прошептал Рон. — Ты… с ним? Ты позволяешь ему… — Он судорожно сглотнул. — Ему же совсем на тебя плевать, — пробормотал он. — Ты и правда его любишь?

Гермионе невыносимо было видеть боль в его глазах и невысказанный вопрос: «А как же я?» Она отвела взгляд. Он никогда не простит предательства, она была в этом уверена. На глаза навернулись слезы.

— Любовь? — хмыкнул Малфой. — Я бы не стал это так называть, Крысли. В конце концов, она ведь просто грязнокровка, разве нет?

И Гарри, и Рон тут же бросились на него, но Гермиона оказалась быстрее. Она снова встала у них на пути и, пытаясь предотвратить драку, случайно впечатала Малфоя в стену, отчего тот ударился головой о кирпичи и выругался.

— Уйди, Гермиона, — выдавил Гарри. — Он должен за это заплатить.

Гермиона покачала головой и медленно достала палочку, а затем сделала то, что в жизни помыслить не могла — направила ее на Гарри и Рона.

— Не могу этого позволить, — сказала Гермиона. — Никакой жестокости. Пожалуйста. Не нужно причинять ему боль. — Она сглотнула, отчаянно сражась со слезами. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, — тихо спросил Рон, — что ты в самом деле выбрала того, кто так о тебе отзывается, и поднимаешь на меня — нас — палочку в его защиту?

— Кажется, так, приятель, — сказал Малфой, который и сам был удивлен, но не подавал вида. Он лишь ухмылялся, глядя на Рона.

— Заткнись! — закричала на Малфоя Гермиона. — Просто… заткнись! Получил, что хотел? Тебе этого мало? — Тыльной стороной ладони она яростно вытерла слезы.

— Пойдем, — сказал Гарри, положив руку на плечо Рона. — Нам здесь больше нечего делать.

Рон кивнул, и они оба ушли. Гермиона дождалась, пока они скроются из вида, а затем умчалась в противоположном направлении, даже не взглянув на Малфоя.

***

Драко почему-то казалось, что он должен сильнее радоваться тому, что разлучил Грейнджер с друзьями. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя виноватым, ни в коем случае. Чувство, которое его терзало, к вине не имело никакого отношения. Он просто не понимал, что же произошло, вот и все. Почему Грейнджер так упорно защищала его от Поттера и Уизли? Ей это было совсем не выгодно, и в итоге стало только хуже. Может она решила, что обязана защитить Драко или возомнила, что он будет с ней помягче, но она ошибалась в любом случае. И скоро она это поймет.

Он не трогал ее в тот день не потому, что решил быть помягче. Просто понимал, что не сможет сосредоточиться, когда где-то рядом дышит девушка. А сдать дополнительное эссе по трансфигурации нужно было обязательно, иначе со сдачей Ж.А.Б.А. могли возникнуть проблемы.

Однако Грейнджер отвлекала Драко не только когда была рядом с ним в комнате. Он чувствовал ее отчаяние. Ему бы очень хотелось как-нибудь отключить кольцо, он понимал, что когда-нибудь это все ляжет на него невыносимым бременем. В конце концов, Драко даже пришлось снять кольцо, чтобы сосредоточиться на эссе, но даже теперь он ощущал себя… странно. Будто забыл что-то, будто чего-то не хватает и он никак не может понять, чего именно. Он ощущал внутри пустоту.

Короче говоря, Драко сходил с ума.

***

Дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, и Драко вздрогнул.

— Что за?.. — пробормотал он, увидев на пороге Грейнджер. Он взглянул на часы. Сейчас было около полудня, а она должна была прийти не раньше четырех. Он перевел взгляд на кольцо на столе — он не надевал его со вчерашнего дня, после того случая с ее друзьями. — Я тебя не вызывал, — хмуро произнес Драко. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Убирайся!

Грейнджер хмыкнула и бросила перед ним книгу, прямо на пергамент, на котором он писал.

— Эй! А поаккуратнее нельзя? — буркнул Драко, отпихивая книгу в сторону, и хмуро уставился на смазанные чернила.

Грейнджер переложила книгу обратно.

— Что это? — рявкнула она на Драко. — Объясни-ка мне кое-что! И это меньшее, что ты можешь сделать!

Драко нахмурился еще сильнее, но на Грейнджер это явно не произвело впечатления, поэтому он решил узнать, что же подтолкнуло ее к самоубийству. 

— Это портрет моей пра-прабабки, — сказал Драко. — Я тронут твоим любопытством, но не могла бы ты уйти? — Он подвинул книгу, чтобы забрать кольцо, но обнаружил, что оно исчезло. Должно быть, Грейнджер умудрилась отпихнуть его куда-то и теперь придется искать. А этого Драко делать было никак нельзя, иначе Грейнджер поймет, что кольца на нем нет. Великолепно, значит так легко избавиться от нее не выйдет.

Грейнджер указала на запястье статной дамы — на нем красовался все тот же браслет, сомнений и быть не могло.

— Я поняла, что ты чего-то не договариваешь, еще тогда… — Она помолчала. — Ой, да к черту тебя и твои правила! Кое-кто взбесился, когда увидел на мне вот это. 

Драко делал вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, хотя на самом деле без кольца он никак не мог повлиять на Грейнджер.

— Ты можешь говорить о Панси, — произнес он. — Где ты это вообще нашла?

— В библиотеке, конечно, — ответила она. — Зачем твоя пра-прабабка носила то, что делало ее рабыней? Неужели Малфоям так трудно найти женщину, согласную выйти за них замуж?

— Если я тебе расскажу, ты уйдешь? — спросил Драко.

Грейнджер кивнула.

— Этот браслет не для рабов, — сказал он. — Он… — Он поморщился. — Он создан специально для жен Малфоев.

— Что? — едва не закричала Грейнджер.

— На самом деле, если хочешь знать, многие женщины носили бы этот браслет с радостью и даже гордостью… Ты весьма неблагодарна, знаешь ли.

— Идиот, — процедила Грейнджер. — И любая женщина, которая добровольно согласна его носить — тоже идиотка!

— Эй, ты только что оскорбила всех волшебниц в моей семье!

— И Панси, — с ухмылкой добавила Грейнджер.

— Слушай, ты явно не понимаешь…

— Все я понимаю! — выплюнула она. — Мужчины в роду Малфоев просто одержимы желанием контролировать всех и вся, даже собственных жен, которым, очевидно, нельзя даже думать самостоятельно. И некоторые женщины согласны на такое, лишь бы заполучить себе богатого мужа, и поэтому ты вообразил, будто это нормально.

— Ты не понимаешь, — рявкнул Драко. — Браки часто заключаются по расчету, и когда владеешь огромным состоянием и занимаешь важную должность в Министерстве, ты должен быть уверен, что можешь доверять жене. Я не слышал, чтобы кто-то носил браслет больше года, пока муж не разрешал его снять, но даже когда разрешал, многие женщины продолжали его носить добровольно. И носили его далеко не все, не думаю, что последние лет сто им кто-то пользовался.

— С помощью него ты можешь читать мои мысли? — спросила Грейнджер. — Можешь ведь?! И кто бы говорил о вторжении в личную жизнь…

Драко моргнул.

— Да не могу я твои мысли читать! О чем ты вообще говоришь? — Он усмехнулся. — Я уже рассказал тебе больше, чем должен, так что выметайся!

Грейнджер, скрестив на груди руки, взглянула на Драко свысока.

— Я полагаю, фамилия Малфой и вправду говорящая? Вы ее заслужили своим вероломством.

— Да ладно? — спросил Драко. — Как это непредвзято с твоей стороны, судить меня по фамилии, с которой я рожден. Но что еще ожидать от человека, рожденного с фамилией простолюдинов, а, Грейнджер? — Он встал, захлопнул книгу и с силой пихнул ее в руки Грейнджер. — Не возвращайся до четырех, у меня нет времени с тобой нянчиться. Иди лучше пообщайся с друзьями.

Он бесцеремонно вытолкал Грейнджер прочь и захлопнул дверь прямо перед ее лицом.


End file.
